Peculiarity
by bricann
Summary: He hid it from them. He hid it from them for years. And when it was finally revealed, he must make a choice: Stay with his Peculiar friends in the time loop, or stay with his friends in his own time. Danger lurks around every corner, putting his friends in as much danger as he's in. But will these secrets only make things worse? (Movieverse)
1. Discovered

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS OR MISS PEREGRINE'S HOME FOR PECULIAR CHILDREN! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 1: Discovered

A four year old boy with tan skin, an average looking physique, black hair with gold highlights, and royal blue eyes ran through the woods one day after a storm. He laughed as he passed by trees. Yusei found his way to a small, peaceful clearing and leaned against a tree. But as his arm touched the tree, he jumped away as it lit on fire.

"What did I…?" he muttered. He heard someone step behind him and he turned to see an African American man with white eyes walking up.

"Well look what we have here?" commented the man. "A little Peculiar just discovering his power."

"Peculiar?" the boy repeated. "Who are you?" He then noticed a giant creature behind the man. It stood on pinpoint legs and its arms were pinpointed as well. It had a white-grey skin tone and had no eyes, just a large mouth filled with sharp pointed teeth. It roared a bit to reveal tentacles in its mouth. Yusei backed up and into the tree, trying not to light it on fire. "What… What is that?"

"Oh? You can see my friend, huh? Well, that means you have _two_ peculiarities. Never heard of that before. Well, might as well introduce you. Kid, meet a hollow. Hollow, meet your next meal," the man responded.

"Yusei!" called a young boy's voice.

"Yusei, where are you?!" called another.

The hollow and man, however, seem unaffected by the fact that two children were coming. The hollow stepped forward and went to stab the boy, Yusei, grabbed the claw lighting it on fire. The hollow screamed in pain as the fire climbed up its body, burning it.

Yusei watched in fear as it fell to the ground, charred over. No doubt able to be seen as the man was looking at it in shock. The man turned to Yusei, stepping forward, "Well, it seems you've shown you're quite the dangerous little Peculiar."

"Yusei! Come on!" called the second boy's voice.

Yusei turned and noticed two boys coming into view. And him, the dead hollow, and the man into theirs.

"Yusei!" called the first boy as they hurried up. The stepped beside Yusei. "Who is this guy? What's wrong?" He looked at the dead creature on the ground. "What is that?"

"Two friends, eh?" the man cut in. "They aren't Peculiars and I don't feast on non-Peculiars."

"Uh, what?" the second boy retorted.

"Don't worry - Yusei, is it? - I'm certain we'll meet again. And when we do, I'm sure we'll have a grand time seeing you die," the man responded before walking away and disappearing.

"God, who was that guy?!" the second boy exclaimed.

"Yusei, do you know him?" the first asked.

"No, Jack," Yusei answered. "He came up to me with that creature, saying even he couldn't see it. Just I could."

"Then why can we?" the second asked.

"I'm not really sure, Crow. Maybe because it's dead?" Yusei suggested.

"How did it die?" Jack asked. "It's burnt to a crisp."

"I'm not really sure," Yusei answered.

"Well, we can talk about this later," Crow responded. "Let's get back to Martha's. It's time for dinner."

"R-Right," Yusei agreed and they hurried away from the area. _'What's a Peculiar? And why can I do that stuff?'_

. . .

That night, Yusei was tossing and turning in his bed. So many things were swirling around his head after the day's events. Questions, concerns, fears… too many things.

"Yusei…" called a voice from outside. "Come outside." Yusei stood up and looked out the window to see a woman there. She wore an older-fashioned outfit, maybe from the early 2000s. She was looking at his window. "Come, Yusei. We need to talk."

Yusei took a deep breath before silently slipping on some outdoor clothes. He then just as quietly moved out of his room, shutting the door and making his way outside. When he entered the bitter night air, he noticed the woman had disappeared. Suddenly, he heard the calling of a Merlin falcon. He looked to see it and it looked at him. It gestured for him to follow before flying off.

Yusei quickly followed it back to the clearing, with no sign of the hollow, where he found the falcon turn into the woman from before. "Who are you?" he asked her.

"My name is Miss Mei Merlin, you can call me Miss Merlin. I am a Ymbryne, a type of Peculiar," she greeted. "As an Ymbryne, I can change into a type of bird as you saw. I can also create and maintain time loops."

"Time loops?" he questioned. "What is a Peculiar?"

"A Peculiar is a person whose recessive gene gives the person a power. You have two recessive genes in you from two Peculiars. Each were your grandparents. It is rare for even the recessive offspring of two Peculiars to get both powers, but you managed it," Miss Merlin explained. "As a Ymbryne, it is my task to find and protect all Peculiars. I assume you met Bannor."

"Is he the man who had that 'hollow' with him?" Yusei asked.

"He is," she answered. "You're very lucky to escape with your life. I create time loops to keep Peculiar children on one day of life forever while protecting them from hollows and people like that man you met. Yusei, I understand this is a lot to ask, but I need you to come with me to my time loop and come into my home to stay."

"But… what about my friends? I can't just abandon them!" Yusei retorted.

"I know. But you would be putting them in worse danger by staying. Hollows eat the eyes of Peculiar children mainly," Miss Merlin responded and Yusei went wide eyed in fear. "They also do not refrain from other people and children."

"Meaning my friends would also be targets…" Yusei realized.

"How about this? You come to my time loop for three days and see what you think. If you still want to leave, alright. But I'll be ready to help you should a hollow try to attack you again and until you can master your powers," Miss Merlin suggested.

"Alright," Yusei agreed. "I'll go for three days, I guess."

"Good," Miss Merlin responded. "Follow me, Yusei."

Yusei looked back once before following her away.


	2. Hollows Reveal

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS OR MISS PEREGRINE'S HOME FOR PECULIAR CHILDREN! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 2: Hollows Reveal

14 Years Later…

After those three days, Yusei decided he couldn't just leave the life he had behind. He promised he would visit here and there, though.

To ensure he could use his powers safely, Miss Merlin gave him some gloves that were able to make sure he couldn't burn anything with his hands, as those were the main area that his powers activated. He was sure to always wear his normal jacket and outfit to ensure nothing could burn if any of his skin touched something.

The Ymbryne also gave him a small book on the hollows and Wights. This was to ensure he would always remember their weak points. But even so, Miss Merlin regularly watched Yusei as he grew, staying as her bird form.

Every other day of the week, Yusei returned to the time loop and said hello to his Peculiar friends and Miss Merlin. They were always happy to see him, even as he grew older.

Now, Yusei was standing on a helipad with Jack and his new friends from this time: Leo, Luna, and Akiza. Across from them was Director Rex Goodwin and his assistant Lazar. They were preparing to leave to fight the Dark Signers, their dark counterparts as they were the Crimson Dragon's, a dragon god of light and peace, Signers who protected the light.

Yusei looked down a bit, though. _'It's… almost time for me to choose,'_ he thought. _'Do I want to stay in this timeline after this? Or do I want to stay with Miss Merlin and the others in the time loop?'_

Yusei was brought into the conversation when Goodwin said, "The mist is occurring at the Original Ener-D Reactor. And destiny is guiding the son of Professor Fudo, the developer of the Original Ener-D Reactor." The twins and Akiza looked at Yusei surprised. "It is your mission to defeat the Dark Signers and make the Original Ener-D Reactor revolve in the right direction," Goodwin continued. He turned to a helicopter as it landed. "I believe most of you already know your pilot."

Trudge emerged and almost immediately noticed Yusei. "You!" he growled.

"Hello, Trudge," Yusei greeted with a bored expression.

"Don't you 'hello' me! You little Satellite scum!" the officer responded angrily. Mina walked up to him and talked to him making him stop.

Everyone was about to board the helicopter when they noticed Yusei didn't move making Goodwin and the others look at him.

"Yes, Yusei?" Goodwin responded.

"After we defeat the Dark Signers and return everything to normal, I want you to promise that you'll complete the Daedalus Bridge," the Signer ordered.

"Do you intend to emulate the man from the legend?" Goodwin asked.

"If the story you told me is true, then there will be no reason to discriminate the people from Satellite if we complete this task," Yusei replied.

Goodwin paused to think before answering, "Very well."

Suddenly, though, a slam on the stairway door sounded out. "What was that?" Luna asked. Another bang hit and the door began to break and splinter. Yusei just stared in frustration. Now of all times?!

Finally, the door snapped and they all heard a growl but saw nothing… except Yusei. He saw yet another hollow. He had been fighting these things left and right, so he wasn't afraid of them anymore.

"Um…" Lazar muttered a bit fearful.

"Hey, look!" Leo exclaimed pointing to the shadow of the hollow. "Was is that?"

"Better question, why does Yusei seem so focused and frustrated?" Jack asked. "Does he know what that thing is?"

They looked at Yusei. "I do," he answered calmly.

"What is it, Yusei?" Akiza asked.

"It's a hollow," Yusei answered. "Get to safety now."

"Not without you, Yusei!" Luna responded. "I mean, you can't even see it except for its shadow."

"Actually, I can see it," he responded shocking them. "One of my peculiarities."

"Peculiar-what?" Jack asked.

"I'll explain later," Yusei replied.

They noticed the hollow look at Yusei before seeming to get tense and happy. "Yusei, you need to get away," Akiza told him.

"I've faced plenty of hollows before and survived. And it's because of my second peculiarity," he answered. He pulled off his gloves. "There's a reason why I always wear these gloves."

"And that is?" Jack asked.

They turned as the hollow stretched its dagger like arm at Yusei, ready to stab him. But just as it got close, Yusei grabbed it with lightning fast reflexes. They were all shocked to see it engulfed in burning flames. It stumbled back as it became more visible to the others, screaming out in pain.

When it finally fell to the ground dead, charred but completely visible, Yusei placed the gloves back on. They were all looking between him and the hollow shocked.

"Yusei, what did you just do?" Akiza asked.

"You're not the only one in this world with strong powers, Akiza," he replied. "Trust me, there are plenty of others like me. Different powers, but like me." They turned as Miss Merlin called out and Yusei nodded at it. It nodded back before flying away.

"What was that?" Luna asked.

"That was another Peculiar. A type of one known as an Ymbryne," Yusei replied. "I can explain this all later, though. When there isn't a chance those we don't want to hear this can hear."

"It is true that you need to leave quickly," Goodwin responded. "I hope you'll explain this to me as well, Yusei."

"We'll see, Goodwin," he responded before he got in the plane with the others and it took off.


	3. Plane Explanation

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS OR MISS PEREGRINE'S HOME FOR PECULIAR CHILDREN! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 3: Plane Explanation

Not wanting to confront Yusei on what happened just yet, Akiza turned to Mina with another question to ask. "Mina, what was Goodwin talking about with the Reactor and Yusei's father?"

"They called the incident Zero Reverse. It was caused when the Original Ener-D Reactor, which is in what is known today as the deepest parts of Satellite, spun out of control and exploded. It's what separated the city and Satellite," Mina explained. "Yusei's father was the lead supervisor of the RRD."

"Wait, does that mean Yusei's father…?" Leo stopped as Luna hit his shoulder.

"Why was a Satellite native in charge of such a high project?" Trudge asked.

"Yusei and his dad were born in the city, Trudge," Jack answered sternly and a bit angrily.

"Do you mean this Satellite reject isn't really a Satellite reject?" Trudge responded astonished.

"I was born in Satellite, Trudge. Got a problem with that?" Jack angrily replied.

"U-Uh… N-No, of course not," Trudge answered turning his head back to the sky in front of them.

"That's right, turn your head around!" Jack told him. He turned to Yusei, asking tense, "Alright, Yusei, what happened back there?"

"It's a long story," he replied, not answering. "And a weird one at that. Not a lot of people would understand it."

"I'm sure we would," Leo responded. "I mean, we saw that hollow thing's shape and its body after you killed it. Plus, we're going to fight the living dead!"

"I know, Leo," Yusei responded. "It's just dangerous for anyone to know. Especially if they can't protect themselves as well as I can."

"Why is it so dangerous? Yeah, you're the only one who can see those hollow things, but it can't be that dangerous," Trudge questioned. "I mean, you took down that thing easily."

"That's just because I've had practiced with killing them," Yusei responded.

"Why do you have to kill them, Yusei?" Luna asked.

Yusei sighed. "They kill Peculiars for food. Well, some of their body becomes food," he replied vaguely, it still shocking and worrying them. "I'm one of the rare Peculiars outside a time loop."

"What is a Peculiar exactly?" Mina asked.

"Peculiars are a different type of human. Peculiarity is a recessive gene passed down from grandparent to grandchild," he began. "I'm one of the rare Peculiars who received two Peculiarities since two of my grandparents were Peculiars. I know plenty of other Peculiars though who are in a time loop right now."

"And what about this 'time loop'?" Jack asked.

"Ymbrynes have the ability to create and sustain time loops. With it, they choose a perfect day and use their abilities to create the loop. With the loop in place that same day will repeat every day, always repeating."

"Wait, so people in it experience the same day every day?" Luna asked.

"Exactly," Yusei replied. "There are differences here and there. But it never changes. The Peculiars in it don't age at all, since they go over the same day again and again."

"Wow…" Leo muttered.

"So, what about those hollow things?" Trudge asked.

Yusei pulled out a small book and opened it a page. He then set it on the ground for everyone to see. They were shocked by the face of the man. "That man is Bannor Golan," he began. "He was a Peculiar and a scientist. He and a group of other Peculiars decided to do a test. They thought by transferring the power of an Ymbryne to themselves, they would gain immortality without the use of a loop. So they kidnapped a Ymbryne and began the experiment, not worrying as to what would happen to the Ymbryne." He flipped a page to the looking of a hollow, shocking them by its looks. "The experiment went wrong. Instead of immortality, the power changed them into hollows."

"Why does that Bannor guy look familiar?" Jack asked.

"He's the man you saw approaching me when we were four," Yusei answered blandly shocking him.

"If he changed into a hollow, how did he look human, then?" Jack asked.

"That's where things get a lot darker," Yusei replied grim. He flipped another page and they noticed a series of pictures of children who had no eyes. It worried them a bit. "I told you hollows feast on certain pieces of a Peculiar." He sighed. "Bannor discovered that by eating the eyes of Peculiars, especially children, they can regain their humanity." They went wide eyed in shock and worry. "However, they don't avoid eating non-Peculiars as well. They will eat normal humans, but they tend to focus more on Peculiars. That's why Ymbrynes make hidden time loops. To protect the Peculiar children from hollows and Bannor and his friends that are already human, or at least semi-human."

"And you've been fighting those things left and right?" Trudge asked.

"Not just to protect myself, but to protect the time loop nearby," the Peculiar replied.

"Where's time loop?" Luna asked.

"I can't say," Yusei replied. "I promised the Ymbryne there I would keep it a secret. I've been inside the time loop quite a lot. But only Peculiars can enter the time loop."

"And what happens if non-Peculiars enter it?" Jack asked.

"Nothing good," Yusei answered vaguely.

"When does this time loop take place exactly?" Luna asked.

"2011," Yusei answered.

"But wait, Luna and I have powers. How are we not Peculiar?" Akiza asked.

"You're psychic by the Crimson Dragon and Luna can talk to duel spirits through Ancient Fairy Dragon's bond," Yusei replied. "Added, neither of your grandparents were Peculiars. There's no way for you to be one. Like I said, peculiarity comes from recessive genes."

Suddenly, lightning struck outside as they entered the fog barrier. "I don't like this lightning. One strike and we're finished. I say we turn this bird around and-"

"Our main objective is to reach Satellite," Mina interrupted.

Yusei stood up and put his hand on Trudge's shoulder. He pointed down to Martha's refuge. "Land in that park," he ordered. Trudge glared suspiciously.

"Do as he says," Mina ordered.

Trudge shook off Yusei's hand from his shoulder and landed. The group was greeted by Martha, Blister, and two children as they emerged from the helicopter.


	4. A Hollow and Two Wights

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS OR MISS PEREGRINE'S HOME FOR PECULIAR CHILDREN! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 4: A Hollow and Two Wights

Martha immediately greeted Jack and proceeded to embarrass him. After that, a group of children flocked around Yusei and greeted him excitedly.

Leo and Luna were surprised by the happy actions of the kids. "I didn't expect the Satellite to be like this. I had always imagined it being more… scary," Leo said.

"I didn't think children here would be so happy in a place like this," Luna added.

"Satellite has always been the same," Trudge responded.

Blister approached him and asked, "So why is a guy like you tagging along?"

Trudge was quick to recognize him from when he had assisted Yusei escape the Security warehouse. "I came here under Director Goodwin's orders. What about you? Coming here by your own choice?" Trudge replied. He looked as two kids were looking at him. "What?" They then ran away. Trudge just shrugged it off.

"Hey, Mister, are you Sector Security?" a boy asked running up.

"So what if I am?" Trudge replied.

"That's so cool! I want to be part of Security one day!" the boy exclaimed.

"Do you now? Play your cards right and you could look as good as me in this uniform," Trudge responded lightening up a bit.

"Now, why don't you all come in?" Martha suggested. They nodded and followed her in. They sat down at the table as Martha explained her side of the fog, "After the fog had cleared, anyone that was within it had disappeared. Fortunately, the fog hasn't reached us, so we were spared. But Rally, Nervin, Blitz, and Tank have not returned and may have fallen victim to the fog." She looked at Yusei and Akiza. "I'm glad to see you turned Akiza. Yusei, are you still afraid of Kalin?"

"Although I'm still afraid of his Earthbound Immortal, I have a lot of friends on my side," Yusei replied.

"Hold on, I haven't become anyone's friend," Jack interrupted.

Yusei ignored him and continued, "Once I have a sense of camaraderie, I should be able to overcome those fears. After all, Kalin was once my friend too."

"Good," Martha responded. "Now you are all welcome to stay the night and have dinner. It's getting late after all."

As everyone dispersed, Yusei walked outside and leaned against one of the house walls before sighing worriedly. Akiza began to come around the corner when she noticed the bird she had seen before flip before changing into a woman.

"Yusei," she greeted.

"Miss Merlin," he greeted back.

"Worried about your friends?" she asked.

"Yes," Yusei answered. "I'm not sure what'll happen to them now that they know the truth."

"Oh, Yusei," the woman, now known to Akiza as Miss Merlin, whispered, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You should know they'll be fine if you come and stay in the time loop."

"I'm still deciding on that. I want to go, trust me I do," Yusei told the Ymbryne, shocking Akiza. "I'm just… worried."

"Don't worry about anything, we can wait a bit longer, Yusei," she responded. "You know Manami really wants you back and to stay."

"I know," Yusei responded sadly. "I promise I'll at least come see her and tell you my decision once this battle's over."

"Alright, Yusei. You've grown into a nice, strong Peculiar. I couldn't have wished for a better one," Miss Merlin told him. "I must get back to the time loop." He nodded in acceptance. "Until we see each other again, Yusei."

"Until then, Miss Merlin," Yusei responded and she turned into a bird before taking off.

Yusei sighed. "I know you're there, Akiza," he called shocking her. "I can see your shadow." She slowly stepped out of her hiding spot and walked next to him. "Do not tell anyone you just saw Miss Merlin."

"Not even the others?" she questioned.

"Not even the others. Miss Merlin is one of the last Ymbrynes in existence. I don't want to risk her being found here by hollows or Bannor and being killed," he replied. "Do you understand?" She nodded. "Good." They heard thumping and turned in its direction. Yusei saw a hollow heading this way.

"What is it now?" Akiza asked while the others ran out.

"No kidding," Trudge commented. "What's that thumping?"

"Another hollow," Yusei answered.

"A what?" Martha questioned.

"Long story," Jack answered for Yusei.

They heard a laugh Yusei recognized. "Well, well, well," called the voice. He stepped into view and the others tensed, most of them recognizing him from the photo. "Isn't this just a sight to see?"

"What are you doing here, Bannor?" Yusei asked.

The Wight's hand morphed into a sword like point as metal. "Just looking for a little Peculiar who will take me to Miss Merlin's time loop," he replied.

"Not happening, Bannor," Yusei retorted pulling off his gloves.

"Yusei, I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice in the matter," he responded. "Not unless, you want my big old friend here to have a good feast tonight."

"Yusei…" Luna called worriedly.

"It'll be alright," he told her in a whisper. He turned to all of his friends behind him. "Get inside now."

"Not without you," Leo refused.

"Then at least get far back," Yusei ordered. They didn't question that order and backed up quite a ways. He turned back to his enemy. "That hollow isn't touching me or any of my friends."

Bannor chuckled. "We'll see about that," he replied.

Yusei looked as the hollow made its way towards his friends. With unbelievable speed, Yusei slid between its legs, touching both of the legs and setting the creature on fire. It also screamed and cried out in pain as Yusei got up and turned to Bannor with a glare as the hollow fell to the ground dead.

"Care to check on that statement?" Yusei asked. Yusei heard a branch snap behind him and turned to see another Wight coming up. He recognized this one as the one able to freeze anything. The Wight looked at his friends. "Guys, get away from him now!"

"He doesn't look like much," Trudge commented.

"His Peculiarity is that he can freeze anything," Yusei told them shocking and worrying them. "Get into the house now. I'm not going to let you guys get hurt because of my battles."

"Well put, Yusei, 'your battles'," Barron cut in. "Mr. Archer, let his friends go. We can deal with them after we finish Yusei." The Wight, better known as Mr. Archer, nodded.

"Guys, get out of here. Now," Yusei ordered again.

"No!" Akiza refused. "You can't take both these guys on. And they're not hollows. I can fight them, too."

"Akiza, even your monsters can't stand up to Wights," Yusei responded.

"Listen to him, kiddies," Bannor told him. "Besides, I don't think you want a part in this and to see your good friend here die." They all tensed.

Mr. Archer began to walk towards Yusei, ready to freeze him. Just as he neared Yusei's shoulder, Yusei twisted around and grabbed the Wight's hand, lighting him on fire.

The man yanked back and began to try to put the fire out. When he managed to do so, it was obvious that hand was going to be out of order for quite some time. Archer growled at him in fury. Suddenly, though, some of the trees dried out and withered before the water from them grabbed the Wight brought him high into the air in a vortex before stopping its reach about twenty-five feet up.

All three Peculiars, either normal or Wight, and all the humans turned to the source to see a girl, about Yusei's age, standing there. She had black hair with ocean blue highlights and wore dark blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and blue and white converse tennis shoes. She was holding her hands out to keep the vortex in the air.

"Manami!" Yusei exclaimed in shock.

"I swear, Yusei, you need to come stay in the time loop. You get yourself into way too many problems out here," she told him. She then froze the vortex around Archer and sent the Wight flying through the air towards the ocean. "We won't be seeing him again for a while. If he even survives being locked in ice while be dragged to the ocean floor."

Yusei stepped beside her. "Let's hope he is dead," he commented.

They turned as Bannor came running up, his sword ready to attack. Just as it was about to be slammed down onto Manami, Yusei grabbed the sword and melted it with his power, making Bannor cry out a bit. When Yusei let go, Bannor turned his hand to normal, to reveal that it was burnt deep into the flesh.

"Get out of here now, Bannor," Yusei ordered. "Don't try me." The Wight grunted in anger before running off, holding his injured arm in pain while doing so. The male Peculiar turned to his newly revealed friend. "Thanks for the help, Manami. But what're you doing here? It's not safe for you to be outside of the time loop."

"Hey, did I not just save you from being frozen?" she replied.

"You know that I would've survived since I can control fire," Yusei replied. "But I do appreciate the help. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Yusei. You don't have to worry about me so much," she replied. "But I didn't come here just to help you."

"What're you doing here for real then?" he asked her.

"Miss Merlin needs to talk to you immediately," Manami replied. "And she needs to know if you'll be staying with us as soon as possible."

"Well right now, I'm a little busy getting ready to help save Satellite and the City with those people over there," Yusei retorted nodding towards his other normal friends.

"Who's the girl?" Trudge asked.

"Hi, my name is Manami," she greeted. "It's nice to meet you. I'm a Peculiar that Yusei knows from the time loop nearby. Anyway…" She turned back to Yusei. "Yusei, we really do have a serious problem. We need you to come as soon as possible."

"Manami…" Yusei sighed. "Let me finish this fight. I'll meet you at the time loop right after. Promise. I already told Miss Merlin that."

"Yusei…" she sighed back.

"Manami, please," he responded. She gave another sigh but nodded.

"I at least get to stay with you, though," she decided.

"But you can't stay in the present more than two to three days before time catches up to you. Do you really want to risk that?" Yusei asked.

"Yusei, you know you could need the help in case hollows attack you while you're doing whatever you need to do," Manami replied.

He sighed in obvious defeat. "Fine," he gave in. "You can come. But you're staying close to me. Besides, if Miss Merlin discovers you got hurt while here, I'll be in too much trouble to even go back."

"Sounds good with me," she agreed with an amused grin.

"Okay, what's going on exactly?" Martha asked. "Who were those men? And what was that creature? And when exactly did you get powers?"

"Let's go inside and I'll explain," Yusei sighed, sliding on his gloves again. "And Manami, you can probably tell me a brief description about what's so important."

"Alright," she agreed.


	5. Answers

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS OR MISS PEREGRINE'S HOME FOR PECULIAR CHILDREN! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 5: Answers

They walked inside where Martha listened while finishing dinner. "The others had heard of the first man you saw, Bannor. He's a Wight. That creature you saw is called a hollow."

"Hollow?" she questioned.

Yusei nodded. "They were created when an experiment made by Bannor went wrong. Him and his friends were going to use the power of another type of Peculiar called a Ymbryne, thinking it could make them immortal. But it didn't. It turned all of them into hollows. You can tell Wights from normal humans and Peculiars if they have white eyes."

"Then how on Earth did he and that other so-called Wight look humans? And what is a Peculiar?" Martha asked.

Yusei explained what a Peculiar is and that it was the reason why he and Manami could do the stuff they did. It shocked her visibly to have never known such a thing about Yusei, but didn't seem too surprised. She then pressed on how the Wights became Wights instead of staying hollows.

When she asked that, Manami looked a bit frightened at the thought, worrying her. Yusei slowly spoke up, "Bannor discovered that by eating the eyes of Peculiars, especially children, they can regain their humanity."

"Have you see this happen to any Peculiar?" Jack asked.

"Once," Yusei answered while Manami nodded sadly. "A kid and friend of mine from the time loop nearby came out, but was caught by a hollow not too long after. I was nearby when it happened and tried to save him, but I was too late. It's not a sight you want to see, though. Manami was behind him as well, trying to get him to come back. She barely managed to get away while I killed the hollow."

"Wait, what time loop?" Martha asked.

"Ymbrynes are protectors of Peculiars. In order to protect them best, they create hidden time loops within certain areas. When you're in the time loop, you repeat the same day over and over. The Ymbryne will rewind time at midnight the next night to previous midnight, repeating the cycle again and again. Only Ymbrynes can do this, though; and only Peculiars can enter time loops," Manami explained.

"Exactly," Yusei responded.

"You said something about something happening to Peculiars who leave the time loop," Luna commented.

"Yeah, what happens?" Leo added.

"About two to three days after a Peculiar leaves the time loop, the time they spent in the time loop with inevitably catch up to them," Yusei explained. "There's one that belongs to another Ymbryne, Miss Peregrine, whose time loop has been there since the 1940s. If the time loop there would fall and the Peculiars there were outside that time or the Peculiars in there were outside the time loop for more than two days, the Peculiars would age the years they spent in the time loop, which usually results in death. The one Manami and I know of is relatively new, but if she stays out of the time loop for more than two days, she'll age the years she spent in the time loop like all others. And if I stayed, so would I eventually." He turned to his Peculiar friend. "Speaking of time loops, Manami, what is going on that Miss Merlin asked you to leave the time loop to find me?"

"Want to talk about this in private or with the others here?" she replied.

"Oh, it's going to be here. There's no more secrets going around," Jack intervened.

Yusei sighed in defeat. "Just tell me, Manami," he told her.

"Alright," she agreed. "Miss Merlin is getting worried with how many Wights and hollows are nearby. She wants to move the time loop."

"To where?" he asked.

"She doesn't know yet," Manami answered. "But she needs to know if you'll be staying in the time loop as soon as possible. She really wants you too, though. She doesn't like you staying here and risking you getting killed."

"An Ymbryne is always an Ymbryne," Yusei responded.

"No, Yusei is not leaving and staying in that time with you guys," Jack responded. "Not right now, at least."

"Jack's right. He still has a job he needs to do," Akiza added. "He can't leave now."

"Miss Merlin knows that. She's letting him finish this battle but then she _must_ know," Manami replied. "She wants me to ensure he gets to the time loop safe after this."

"Don't worry, Manami," Yusei told her. "I'll be fine."

"Who is 'Miss Merlin'?" Trudge asked.

"She's the Ymbryne of the nearby time loop," Manami answered before Yusei could.

"Why is she wanted to move so badly? It can't just be because of the hollows being so close, even though that is reason enough," the male Peculiar asked the female.

"Bannor is close enough and he's one of the only ones who can enter the time loop since he's not a full hollow anymore. Another Ymbryne came into the time loop and explained something bad to all of us," she replied looking down at the last part.

"What is it, Manami? What happened?" Yusei asked.

"Bannor gathering Ymbrynes and having the hollows kill the Peculiar children," Manami explained.

"What's he want with the Ymbrynes?" Luna asked.

"He's planning on doing the experiment again, isn't he?" Yusei asked tense. Manami gave a nervous nod. "That is definitely a reason to move, then. Not only to protect you guys from the hollows but protect Miss Merlin from Bannor. What happened to the other Ymbryne?"

"She's resting right now. Still injured after barely escaping Bannor," Manami explained.

"Good," Yusei responded.

Martha seemed more worried than the others, though no one seemed to notice that. She didn't like the thought of Yusei being in such danger.

"These time loops don't seem as safe as you'd say," Jack commented.

"They're safer than being out here with the hollows and Wights," Manami replied. "If you were a Peculiar, you would understand why it's better to be in a time loop than continuing to fight for our life out here. I mean, you saw what Yusei was facing, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but…" she trailed off.

"It'll be okay, guys," Yusei responded. "I haven't decided yet." He then added in thought, _'Though I'm pretty sure what I'll choose.'_

Martha turned as the food finished and called everyone to dinner, asking Manami if she wanted some which she agreed to. The kids rushed in to eat and everyone ate with joy.


	6. Darkest of Spiders- Part 1

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS OR MISS PEREGRINE'S HOME FOR PECULIAR CHILDREN! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 6: Darkest of Spiders- Part 1

As they ate, Taka, the boy from before, informed them that Trudge had made it. Those who knew him looked at him oddly, except for Jack who ignored it and chucked a piece of bread into his mouth.

Slowly, Yusei told the children what he had made Goodwin agree to, mainly to get thoughts away from him possibly leaving and everything that had happened. "Once we beat the Dark Signers, a bridge will be built connecting the city and Satellite. That way there won't be any more discrimination between the cities and you'll be able to be who you want to be."

"Thanks, Yusei," Taka responded. "You're the best!"

Suddenly, a strike of lightning hit outside and the glass from the window shattered. Yusei, however, took off his gloves and made a shield of fire to protect all of them from the shards of glass. All but Manami looked at him a bit shocked as he pulled it down once the glass had cleared. A figure appeared outside and Yusei stood up alert, feeling a dark energy surrounding the figure. Yusei carefully put his gloves back on, staring at the figure. The figure showed himself to be a man and brought down his hood.

"Hello, Signers. My name is Roman," the man greeted and held up his mark.

"That's the same mark from the vision that tore up Satellite," Yusei muttered.

"I've come to challenge one of you to a duel," Roman stated.

"You want a duel? I'll face you, then," Jack stated rising up.

"No, Jack," Yusei stopped. "If we duel here, people will get swallowed up when that flaming geoglyph appears. Take the others to safety." He hopped out the broken window and told Roman, "I'll be the one facing you." He detached his duel disk from his duel runner.

"I will see you at our battleground," Roman said before disappearing.

"I'm coming with you," Manami proclaimed, coming beside him.

Yusei knew there would be no way to budge the girl out of coming. "Alright," Yusei gave in, getting on his duel runner with Manami sliding on behind him. He then drove off, with that.

He arrived in an abandoned street and turned to Roman who stood across from him. Akiza stood next to Yusei as purple flames surrounded the premises in the shape of a spider. It was too small to be the one from their vision, though.

Yusei turned to his friend. "Go take cover," he told her.

"I'm staying here, Yusei," Manami refused. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Fine," he gave in. He didn't like it, but he knew her better than anyone else. She was as stubborn as one could get when times came to it. But she also knew when it was time to hide and when she was okay to be out… sometimes.

"Let us duel," Roman stated.

"I'll go first," Yusei declared drawing his card. "I summon Shield Wing (Attack 0/ Defense 900) in defense mode and end my turn."

"I draw," Roman called. "First I activate the field spell, Spider Web." A dome made of multicolored webs formed over the field. "I then special summon Dark Tuner Spider Cocoon (Attack 0/ Defense 0) via its own effect. Then I summon Dark Spider (Attack 0/ Defense 0). Now I use Dark Spider's effect to raise Spider Cocoon's level to 7," he declared.

' _He's going to dark synchro summon,'_ Yusei predicted.

And to confirm his thought, Roman called, "I dark tune my Dark Spider with my Dark Tuner Spider Cocoon. When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back to reveal a world without light! Come forth, Underground Arachnid (Attack 2400/ Defense 1200)! Now I use its effect to equip itself with your Shield Wing!" A web wrapped around Shield Wing and forced it into the spider, locking it in its place. "Underground Arachnid, attack Yusei directly!" Roman ordered. The attack went at him, but Yusei took off his right glove and created another shield of fire, burning to creature while protecting him and Manami from the assault, though his life points still dropped to 1600. Roman seemed shocked for a moment but quickly regained his composure. "I set one face down and end my turn."

Yusei brought down the shield, placing the glove back on, and he drew his card. He then declared, "I summon Road Synchron (Attack 1600/ Defense 800). Then I activate One for One. By sending my Quillbolt Hedgehog from my hand to the graveyard, I can special summon Tuning Supporter (Attack 100/ Defense 300) from my hand. Then I use Quillbolt Hedgehog's ability from my graveyard. Now since I have a tuner monster on the field, I can summon my Hedgehog straight to the field. Now I use Tuning Supporter's effect to change its level to two as I'm about to synchro summon. So I tune my three monsters. I synchro summon, Road Warrior (Attack 3000/ Defense 1500)! Now due to Tuning Supporter's effect, I can draw one card. Road Warrior, attack Underground Arachnid!" The attack hit but the Arachnid used Shield Wing to have it get destroyed instead but Roman's life points fell to 600. Yet at the same time, Road Warrior was suspended in webs and forced into defense mode.

"Next turn, I will be able to use Underground Arachnid's effect and equip itself with your Road Warrior. Which means I can attack you once more and finish this," Roman explained confidently.

"I use Road Warrior's effect to special summon Turbo Booster (Attack 0/ Defense 0)," Yusei continued. "Next I use Turbo Booster's effect. By tributing it, I can destroy your Underground Arachnid." As said, Roman's monster was destroyed.

Manami and Yusei spotted John and Mitch, two boys, running over to cheer for Yusei. This gave the two Peculiars a reason to fear for the boys' safety. Yusei had secretly made his way to the time loop while he was healing after his duel with Kalin and told his friends and Miss Merlin everything that happened. So they all knew the danger that came with the Earthbound Immortals. Miss Merlin did hypothesize that due to them being Peculiars, none of them could be taken by these god like creatures. That was one of the main reasons Yusei allowed Manami to come along, other than her stubbornness.

"I activate Altar of the Bound Deity! On each of my standby phases, I can place one counter on my card for each defense position monster on the field. When it has four or more counters, I can send this card to the graveyard and special summon one Earthbound Immortal from my deck," Roman explained.

' _I have to win before the Earthbound Immortal is summoned,'_ Yusei thought. _'I don't have any other option.'_


	7. Darkest of Spiders- Part 2

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS OR MISS PEREGRINE'S HOME FOR PECULIAR CHILDREN! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 7: Darkest of Spiders- Part 2

"I draw!" Roman called to begin his turn while drawing the card. One of the torches lit up on the Altar as it gained its first Earthbound Immortal Counter. "I summon Ground Spider (Attack 0/ Defense 1500) in defense mode. I set one face down and end my turn."

' _That's one more counter for Roman's alter. I need to lessen the amount of Roman's defense position monsters. But if I destroy them in battle, Spider Web will switch my monster to defense mode,'_ Yusei thought. "I use the effect of Road Warrior to special summon Speed Warrior (Attack 900/ Defense 400) from my deck," he declared.

"I use Ground Spider's effect to switch your Speed Warrior into defense position," Roman fought.

"I activate Advance Draw! By releasing Road Warrior, I can draw two cards," Yusei retorted.

"A desperate move in order to lessen the amount of defense mode monsters," Roman stated.

"Next I release my Speed Warrior to special summon Turret Warrior (Attack 1200/ Defense 2000) and use its effect to increase its attack by Speed Warrior's attack (Turret Warrior: Attack 2100)!" Yusei declared. "Now Turret Warrior, attack Ground Spider!" The attack succeeded though Spider Web switched Turret Warrior to defense mode. "I end my turn with one face down."

Manami looked and saw Trudge and Martha arrived at the flaming geoglyph and entered a building to get a better view. "Martha, Trudge, those boys will be sacrificed if the Earthbound Immortal is summoned!" she informed them.

"Yusei, stop playing around and save the children!" Martha yelled at him.

Roman began his turn and the second flame lit up on the Altar. "I am impressed that you stopped me from getting all four counters this turn, but it was all in vain. I activate Offerings to the Bound Deity! This allows me to place the final two counters on the Altar at the cost of half of my life points," he declared as his life points fell to 1700. Yusei tensed as the shrine imploded and a blast of a purple beam shot into the sky. Inside the beam, the Earthbound Immortal heart appeared and began to beat as it sucked up the black fog. "This black fog contains the souls of the Satellite residents which I am now using to summon my mighty Immortal."

Yusei looked over at John and Mitch who were beginning to transfigure into purple light. Suddenly, Jack ramped over the fire and got to the two boys. He dismounted his runner and used his power as a Signer to create a bubble around them that prevented the boys from being sacrificed.

"You may have saved two, but I can still call out my god. I summon forth, Earthbound Immortal Uru (Attack 3000/ Defense 3000)!" Roman called. A large, black and glow red spider rose up from the sea of purple flames. It stood behind Roman and higher than all the nearby buildings.

"Yusei, hurry up and crush this Dark Signer!" Jack told him.

Roman laughed. "You are all naïve at the regards to facing an Earthbound Immortal. My Earthbound Immortal stands above all else, just like the ultimate energy of Ener-D," he said. "I find it amusing to be facing none other than Professor Fudo's son."

"How did you know my father?" Yusei questioned.

"My brother, Rex Goodwin, and I were his assistants at RRD. It was Professor Fudo who ordered the development on the Ener-D Reactor to be stopped, due to the dangers associated with its negative rotations," Roman explained. "Our sponsors and New Domino wouldn't allow that and placed me in charge of the project. After that, Zero Reverse happened."

Yusei then realized it; and he could tell Manami did, too. "Did you intentionally set off the explosion?" he asked.

Roman laughed again. "Who knows," he replied.

"Why did you do it? What happened between you, Goodwin, and my father?" Yusei asked.

"You don't have enough time to hear the answer," Roman replied. "Now, Earthbound Immortal Uru, attack him directly!"

"I activate my trap, Iron Resolve! By paying half of my life points, I can reduce the damage I would take from the attack to zero and end the battle phase," Yusei defended as his life points fell to 800.

"I end my turn with one face down," Roman finished.

Yusei looked with the others as Martha began to slip down a building with Taka and Trudge at the top. Him and Jack called up to her.

"You two have been such good boys. I'm sure you will build the bridge between the city and Satellite," Martha called. She then slid down and fell off the edge of the building. Manami created a platform out of water just underneath her stopping her fall.

' _Why is it so hard to keep these two shields up together? I can usually do more than this with ease. Is this dark fire weakening my abilities as a Peculiar?'_ Manami thought worriedly.

"I can see you straining, little girl. You know you can't save her," Roman told him.

"Manami, you don't have to worry about me," Martha told her. "I know you, Yusei, and the others find a way to save everyone in the end. Just let me go." The water was beginning to fall to the ground from Manami's lack of power and she knew she hold it much longer. "Manami, listen to me and just let go!"

Manami fell to her knee when her power over the watery shield under Martha collapsed. Just before hitting the ground, Martha turned into a blob of light and was sucked into the Earthbound Immortal. Yusei was fighting himself to stay calm and he knew Manami was the same.

' _Why am I not strong enough all of a sudden?!'_ she yelled at herself mentally. _'I'm usually stronger than this!'_ She then whispered to Yusei, "I'm sorry, Yusei. I tried…"

"It's not your fault, Manami," he told her.

Roman laughed. "This is incredibly delightful," he said.

Yusei turned to the Dark Signer. "I can never forgive you for this, Roman," the Signer told him angrily. He took a deep breath to calm himself and began his turn. "I summon Junk Synchron (Attack 1300) and use its effect to revive Turbo Booster (Attack 0/ Defense 0)! Now I tune Turret Warrior with Junk Synchron to synchro summon. Take flight, Stardust Dragon (Attack 2500/ Defense 2000)!"

"Stardust Dragon's attack is lower than Uru's," Roman teased.

"The wishes of my friends and Martha are hanging in this duel, Roman. And I will defeat you for that," Yusei vowed. "Stardust Dragon, attack Roman directly!"

"I activate Spider Egg! This negates the attack and allows me to summon three Spider Tokens (Attack 100/ Defense 100)," Roman fought.

"I set a face down and end my turn," Yusei declared.

On the rooftop, Trudge managed to make it back to the doorway with Taka and Yusei nodded as Trudge reported it to him. Yusei turned back to Roman and said, "All that's left now is to defeat you."

Roman laughed and changed into a purple glow. He was then replaced with Rally. Rally stood there motionless, bearing the spider mark and holding Roman's duel disk. Yusei was shocked and began to run over to Rally, but stopped when Roman laughed. He looked up at Roman who was standing on top of the web ceiling from the field spell.

"It's ironic that another friend you must save is here," Roman remarked.

"You can't control Rally like this!" Yusei retorted angrily.

"Rally's will is free. He may fight if he wants to fight and lose if he wants to lose, but surrendering is not an option," Roman informed.

Rally blinked and looked at Yusei. "The loser of the duel will disappear," he informed him. "Nervin, Tank, and Blitz are all gone and it's the Dark Signers' fault." He drew his card.

"Rally, stop!" Yusei ordered.

Roman laughed. "Fight, so you can survive, boy," he told Rally.

"I activate Earthbound Immortal Uru's effect! By releasing one Spider Token, I can take control of Turbo Booster. Next I summon Turbo Rocket (Attack 0/ Defense 0)," Rally continued.

Yusei caught on to what Rally was doing and told the boy, "Stop, Rally! Attack me!"

"I can't attack you, Yusei. You're the hope of Satellite," Rally said. "I tune Turbo Booster and Turbo Rocket to synchro summon, Turbo Cannon (Attack 0/ Defense 0)! With Turbo Cannon's effect, I can destroy one monster and the controller of the monster takes damage equal to its attack."

"Rally, stop!" Yusei ordered.

"I'll be using its effect to destroy Earthbound Immortal Uru!" Rally declared. Turbo Cannon rose up and hovered across from Uru. Turbo Cannon then blasted the Immortal, causing it to explode. Rally's life points dropped to zero and he was thrown back. Yusei raced over and caught Rally. "Yusei," the boy whispered, "protect Satellite." He then turned to black fog and crumbled away.

"Rally…" Yusei muttered holding back tears.

Manami, Leo, Luna, Akiza, Jack, and Trudge dashed over to him and the five Dark Signers appeared overhead.

"It was quite an interesting show," Roman stated. "But this is where the battle between the Signers and Dark Signers comes to a breaking point."

"The battles will be decided by the Stars of Fate," a Dark Signer with a yellow trimmed, black robe stated.

"I feel you haven't quite conquered your fear of Earthbound Immortals, Yusei," Kalin stated. He laughed maniacally. "There's still plenty of fear left for me." Yusei didn't respond.

The yellow trimmed robe Dark Signer held up a card. Luna immediately recognized it, "That's Ancient Fairy Dragon!"

"Correct," the man stated. "If you wish to get it, you must fight me. I will not run or hide. My name is Demak and I hold the Mark of the Monkey." He rolled up his sleeve to reveal his mark. Luna gulped nervously and eyed Demak. Meanwhile Akiza and Misty glared at each other and Yusei focused on Kalin.

"You will each face your fated opponent at your destined place," Roman stated before the Dark Signers turned and left. Yusei quickly dashed after them with Jack and Akiza trying to do after the girl with her hood up and Misty.

Yusei eventually stopped, unable to see where they have gone, and shouted, "Face me now!"

He heard Roman laugh and say, "Don't worry, Yusei. The stage for our battles has already been set."

Yusei took a deep breath to calm himself again. _'I need to calm down. Rally wouldn't want me to go in like this. He would want me to go against them with a clear head,'_ he thought and before he felt a hand grab his.

Yusei turned to Manami who whispered, "It'll be okay, Yusei."

"I know," he agreed.

"She's right, Yusei," came Miss Merlin's voice. They turned to her as she changed and landed on the ground. "We have a lot to discuss. For instance, I do believe the lives within the Earthbound Immortals and fog still live."

"Let's get back first," Yusei suggested. "We can discuss it at safer ground."

"Agreed," Miss Merlin responded. As they walked, Miss Merlin was sure to explain her reasoning as to why she felt the souls taken were still alive.


	8. The Stars

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS OR MISS PEREGRINE'S HOME FOR PECULIAR CHILDREN! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 8: The Stars

When they arrived back at the house, the others were shocked by the sight of Miss Merlin, Yusei introducing her and explaining that he'll need a second to talk to her later on. The others didn't seem to comfortable with having her here, but didn't mention it.

Meanwhile, the younger kids were crying as they explained to Dr. Schmitt what happened, calling it their fault that Martha got sacrificed.

Jack slammed his fists on the table and yelled, "Just stop crying. It's not your fault!"

"It's the Dark Signer who's to blame," Yusei agreed. "We'll get them back once we defeat the Dark Signers. Don't cry right now."

Once the children were sent to bed, Jack asked Yusei, "Is what you said true? Can we really bring them back?"

"I'm not one hundred percent certain it's true, but…" he was cut off by Trudge grabbing him.

"Why would you say such hopeless lies then?!" Trudge yelled.

Leo grabbed Trudge's arm and told him, "Cut it out! You didn't let him finish! After all, we're all just sad about Martha, Rally, and the others being gone too." Trudge let go.

"Miss Merlin explained it to me," Yusei began. "As an Ymbryne, even through time loops, there's always a sense of massive death, especially if Peculiars are involved. There were plenty of young Peculiars in Satellite that hadn't realized their abilities yet, making them safe from hollows for the time being. So she would've sensed the deaths of the Peculiars especially if they were killed by the fog or Earthbound Immortal."

"And I didn't," Miss Merlin commented. "So it is more than likely that they are still alive within the fog and Earthbound Immortals."

"I believe you," Akiza stated.

"This from the girl who terrified everything around her with an anger management issue," Jack stated.

"That may be true, Jack. But I now want to fight to protect everyone and want to believe everyone's futures are on the line," she responded.

"I agree with Akiza," Mina responded and everyone followed.

"What did the Dark Signers mean when they said they would meet you guys at the 'Four Stars of Destiny'?" Blister asked.

"They must have been referring to the four control units of the Original Ener-D Reactor, each of which are codenamed after a Nazca Line," Mina explained. "I had heard the Old Reactor went out of control and its seal was broken. Those four controllers were assigned four code names, each one a different name: Ccapac Apu, Ccarayhua, Aslla Piscu, and Cusillu. In Quechuan, they each mean giant, lizard, hummingbird, and monkey."

"But the spider, Uru, wasn't included in those names," Luna mentioned.

"Uru was the codename for the Ener-D Reactor itself," Mina responded. "In order to seal the Old Reactor, one must activate the controllers."

"Roman, being the bearer of the spider mark, is probably the leader of the Dark Signers," Yusei stated. "He probably wants us to defeat the other four before we face him."

"From what I heard, the dragon cards you use, though Ancient Fairy Dragon is with the Dark Signers, were the same cards originally used to seal up the controllers," Mina stated.

"Is that true?" Akiza asked.

"It is," Mina answered. "And Yusei's father gave them to the director."

"Was the person who broke the seal…?" Yusei paused.

 **-Flashback-**

"Director, was it Professor Fudo who broke the seal?" Mina asked Goodwin.

"No, that is not the case," he answered. "On the contrary, Professor Fudo tried to stop the Old Reactor from going out of control. He took the cards and gave them to me for safekeeping."

 **-Flashback Ended-**

"Did Goodwin say anything else about the real my father?" Yusei asked.

"No, that's all I was told," Mina answered.

"How did the cards wind up in the hands of Yusei and the others then?" Blister asked.

"Goodwin set them free," Mina answered.

 **-Flashback-**

"I have set the cards I was given by Professor Fudo free," Goodwin stated. "The same cards that will be servants of the Crimson Dragon eventually will be controlled by the Signers." He turned to Mina. "Therefore, those cards will pass down from person to person, in search of the owner who can master them. With the power of the Public Security Maintenance Bureau, I have been keeping surveillance on whose hands those cards passed down to. Those cards have been passed into the hands of Jack Atlas, Yusei Fudo, and Akiza Izinski. I am now confident that those individuals are the duelists that will fight against the Dark Signers, the Signers."

 **-Flashback Ended-**

Yusei looked at his Stardust Dragon card while Jack said, "We've been playing in the palm of Goodwin's hands as a result."

"That's enough about the director's motives. Only you can stop the Dark Signers. The future of the world is in your hands," Mina stated. She took out a map of Satellite and pointed to the locations of the four control units.

"Should we all go together?" Trudge asked.

"No. It would be a huge waste of time as we'll be dueling one on one. I'll go alone." He revealed his mark. "If these marks want to duel against the Dark Signers, then there's no point sticking close to everyone."

"But we just got our team together," Luna said.

"Jack may have a point," Yusei agreed. "And even if we're apart, it won't change the fact we're in it together."

"So who should go with who?" Trudge asked.

"The giant is with Kalin. So I'll head over there alone," Yusei decided.

"Misty's the lizard and she and I have some unfinished business. So I'll head over there," Akiza added.

"And Demak has my Ancient Fairy Dragon and he's at the Monkey Tower. I'll go there then," Luna decided.

"That mean's I'll be going to the hummingbird with that… other girl," Jack responded. "I'll head over there alone."

"I'll go with Luna," Leo proclaimed.

"You guys will need a driver; so how about I take you?" Trudge offered.

"Okay," they agreed.

"I'll take you, Akiza," Mina decided. Akiza nodded.

"I'll just be the caretaker and look after the children," Blister stated. They all nodded.


	9. Views

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS OR MISS PEREGRINE'S HOME FOR PECULIAR CHILDREN! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 9: Views

"Yusei," Miss Merlin called and he looked at her, "we do need to talk, Peculiars alone." Yusei nodded. He looked at his friends before leaving to head up to the end of the hall upstairs with the two other Peculiars.

"What's wrong, Miss Merlin?" Yusei asked.

"The hollows and Barron are closing in," she replied. "I need to know how long to wait before I can get a solid answer from you."

"I would assume at most by tomorrow night," Yusei answered. "I can't give you a specific or guaranteed answer, though."

"Do you know what you're leaning more towards?" Miss Merlin asked.

"Honestly, I am leaning towards staying in the loop more than staying here," he answered. "I'm just worried by what my friends will think."

. . .

Leo had silently climbed up to overhear the conversation at Jack's request. When he heard Yusei's final answer, he was shocked and sad. He quickly but silently made his way back down.

"What did you hear, Leo?" Jack asked.

"Miss Merlin was asking Yusei when he expects to finish the battle against the Dark Signers. After he answered, she then asked whether he was leaning towards staying here or staying in the time loop more," he began, but paused while looking down.

"What did he answer for that?" Luna asked.

"That he was leaning more towards the time loop than staying here. Though he was worried about what we would think," he answered sadly. That shocked all of them.

"Did you hear anything else?" Akiza asked.

"That's all I heard before I came down here," Leo answered.

"Yusei… wouldn't leave us, right?" Luna asked the others. They all looked down uncertain.

. . .

Yusei asked, "How do you think my friends will react if I tell them I'll go to the time loop to stay?"

"They won't like it," Manami answered. "They are really close to you, Yusei. If you leave, they'll definitely feel it." He looked down. "But if you stay here and we leave, we won't be able to tell you our new location because we're not sure yet as it is. You wouldn't see us again. And that would hurt all of us. Probably more than your friends. For Haruki, Shun, and Ayako, you're their big brother. For Ken, Chouko, Haru, a-and I, our closest friend aside from each other. And we're the only ones who really know what it means to be Peculiar. And-"

"Manami, let him decide on his own. No need to give reasons to him," Miss Merlin intervened.

"Sorry, I just don't want to see you leave forever," Manami apologized.

"It's fine," Yusei responded. "Thanks for your response." She gave a soft grin and nodded.

"Yusei, I have something else to tell you," Miss Merlin stated taking his attention. "A friend of yours here is an Ymbryne."

"What? Who?" he asked.

"The young girl with teal hair, Luna," she answered shocking Yusei. "Even with her ability to speak to spirits, she would not be able to go to that Spirit World without the power of a Ymbryne. However, she is too young to acknowledge her powers."

"Do you want me to ask Luna to come to the time loop?" Yusei asked.

"No," Miss Merlin decided. "I'll keep an eye on her. When her full powers awaken, I will go to her to bring her to our time loop. But right now, we should just allow her to live as normal a life as possible. While she can. After all, until her Peculiarity reveals itself, she is safe from hollows."

"I understand," Yusei agreed.

"Good," Miss Merlin responded.

"Anyway, I need to get going," he told her respectfully.

"I do, too. Need to make sure the time loop stays in good shape until we move," Miss Merlin told him.

Yusei opened the window for her. "Be careful," he told her. "If anything happens that is inevitable, come get me and I'll come help."

"Thank you, Yusei," she responded. "Manami, make sure he stays safe until he can give me a exact answer."

"Yes, ma'am," she agreed and Miss Merlin took off.

"Yusei," Manami called to him and he looked at her, "I… I'll really miss you if you stay here."

"I promise, if I do, I'll find a way to eventually get to you again," he told her. He was shocked, though, when she got a bit higher since she was small compared to him and touched her lips to his. It was quick, but it still shocked Yusei. But… he strangely also felt comforted by it. He wasn't sure why, but he liked her kissing him a bit.

"I understand why you would want to stay here," she told him quietly. "I just will hope one day I'll see you again."

"I'm not sure if I have much of a choice now," he told her and she looked at him shocked. _'I can't leave her and the others. Especially if I'm right and we both have feelings for each other,'_ he thought. "For now, though, let's go finish this fight. Then we can head home." She gave him a soft, happy, relieved smile before following him downstairs.

The others turned to them. "Where's Miss Merlin?" Akiza asked.

"Probably back in the time loop by now," Yusei replied. "Anyway, we all need to get going. We have a battle to finish."

. . .

Trudge and Mina's cars and Jack and Yusei's duel runners were lined up. Manami was sitting behind Yusei again, arms wrapped around his waist for balance.

"You all will survive on your own strengths," Jack stated bluntly.

"And since we're friends, we have strong bonds that will connect us, even when we're apart," Yusei assured.

"Now good luck and if you any of you lose your duel, you'll have to deal with me," Jack stated. They took off in their own direction with that.


	10. Monkeys and Spirits- Part 1

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS OR MISS PEREGRINE'S HOME FOR PECULIAR CHILDREN! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 10: Monkeys and Spirits- Part 1

Trudge and the twins entered an eerie looking area, lined with ravens bearing glowing red eyes. Leo was looking around nervously, so when Luna covertly tapped his arm, he screamed.

"Don't scare me like that," he told her.

"Stop scaring me," Luna retorted.

"Sorry. It's just that those ravens are totally creepy," Leo responded.

"I'm sorry for having you come on my behalf," Luna told him.

"Remember, I'm here to protect you," Leo reminded her and put on his duel disk for fighting spirit.

"Leo, why did you bring that? I'm the one who's going to be facing the Dark Signer," Luna pointed out.

"I'm going to be there with you," Leo responded. "I'm going to support you any way I can."

"Leo is as innocent as can be," Trudge remarked quietly.

Luna noticed a flash and heard a small voice. "Leo, I swear I just heard a voice," she told her twin brother. Leo checked around to see anyone was nearby, but Luna said, "This is different. I've always heard that voice. But it's become a lot louder since we came to Satellite. Maybe it's someone from the Spirit World."

"Is it Ancient Fairy Dragon?" Leo asked.

"What're you talking about? Luna can't talk to duel monsters in some Spirit World," Trudge replied disbelievingly.

Kuribon appeared in front of Luna and hectically bounced around in a state of panic while telling Luna something.

"There's something wrong in the Spirit World, isn't it?" Luna asked it.

Trudge looked at her through the car's mirror and asked, "Who are you talking to?"

"Be right there," Luna told it before a flash of light emitted a beam upwards.

. . .

Yusei and Manami were driving towards the Giant tower and paused for a moment. Yusei looked down for a moment, thinking of how he may never be able to talk to his friends after this.

"Yusei?" Manami called.

But, suddenly, they turned as a beam of light shot up into the sky, taking their attention. "That's the direction Leo and Luna were heading," Yusei commented. He looked at Manami. "Ready to head over there?" She nodded and he took off towards the Monkey Tower.

. . .

Trudge regained control of the car and Leo looked where Luna was only to scream in shock. "L-Luna's gone!" he exclaimed.

"What?!" Trudge responded.

"I think that light took Luna," Leo commented.

"That's not possible. She couldn't have beamed somewhere. She probably fell out of the car," Trudge retorted and got out to look for her. Leo followed suit, despite knowing there was no chance of finding her.

As he searched the area, he called, "Luna! Luna!" Leo then found a pillar bearing a picture of a monkey above the doorway.

He continued to search when he heard a voice say, "I've been waiting for you, Signer." Purple flames spread out around the area forming the Monkey geoglyph.

Demak appeared before Leo and realized, "You are not a Signer. Who are you?"

"I promised to protect, Luna. And I'm going to do just that," Leo replied.

"You are foolish for entering the geoglyph without being a Signer. Do you want to die?" Demak asked Trudge arrived.

"Let's just duel. Since beating you will spare Luna any danger," Leo challenged.

"I acknowledge you bravery, but a non-Signer cannot beat me," Demak responded.

"Leo, don't duel this guy!" Trudge responded. Yusei and Manami then pulled up. "Yusei, Manami? What're you guys doing here?"

"We saw the light and hurried over. Now what happened with that light?" Yusei asked.

"Luna disappeared after that light appeared," Trudge explained.

"She must've gone to the Spirit World to free Ancient Fairy Dragon," Yusei considered.

"Don't tell me you believe in that fairytale junk too," Trudge retorted.

"It's not some fairytale, Trudge. I know it isn't," Yusei retorted. "But right now we need to stop Leo from dueling Demak." He then shouted down to Demak, "Demak, Leo isn't a Signer. Stop this duel!"

"A Shadow Duel cannot be stopped until it reaches its conclusion, Peculiar," Demak responded and Yusei tensed.

' _How did he know I was an Peculiar? Or what a Peculiar is at all?'_ he thought.

Leo began his turn and drew his card. "I summon Morphtronic Magnen (Attack 800/ Defense 800) and set one face down. That ends my turn."

"Leo, stop! Find a way to get out of the duel!" Yusei called.

"No! I need to protect Luna. And by defeating Demak with my own hands, Luna won't be in any danger," Leo refused.

"Leo…" Yusei muttered worriedly.

"All we can do now is hope Leo wins," Trudge told Yusei.

"Right," Yusei agreed.

. . . .

Luna slowly woke up in a forest and said, "I'm here. I'm in the Spirit World again." Kuribon suddenly appeared by her and greeted her. "Hi, Kuribon." She then spotted the crag where Ancient Fairy Dragon was sealed.

. . . .

Demak began his turn, "I summon Magician Ape (Attack 800/ Defense 1200). I now use its effect. By discarding another Magician Ape, I can take control of your Morphtronic Magnen," he declared. "Now, my ape, attack him directly!" Leo suffered a massive shock as his life points fell to 3200 and he cried out.

Leo fell to his knees and said, "The damage felt even worse than when I dueled Sayer."

"That is the pain of a Shadow Duel," Demak told the boy. "I'll try to send you to the Netherworld without too much pain. Consider it my way of showing mercy."

' _I'm fighting for Luna,'_ Leo reminded himself while Trudge, Amaterasu, and Yusei watched anxiously.

"It's your turn," Demak called.

"Leo…" Yusei said his named worried.

"I don't think Leo can withstand all that damage," Trudge stated. "Is there anything we can do?"

"What is the problem?" Demak asked Leo. "Are you not going to draw? I offer you the choice to surrender and suffer a painless death."

"Quit mocking me," Leo responded. "I promised to protect Luna no matter what happens." He stood up and drew his card. "I summon Morphtronic Magnen Bar (Attack 100/ Defense 100) in defense mode and set one face down. I end my turn there."

"Are you at the end of your ropes?" Demak asked.

' _I promise, Luna, I'll beat Demak for sure,'_ Leo vowed.


	11. Monkeys and Spirits- Part 2

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS OR MISS PEREGRINE'S HOME FOR PECULIAR CHILDREN! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 11: Monkeys and Spirits- Part 2

Luna ran through the forest, thinking, _'I need to save Ancient Fairy Dragon quickly and return back to Satellite or else Leo will be in danger.'_ She then remembered what Ancient Fairy Dragon had told her before. _'Was Ancient Fairy Dragon the one who had called me? I need Ancient Fairy Dragon in order to defeat the Earthbound Immortals.'_

Luna and Kuribon reached a town which appeared to be deserted as she walked through it. The Signer then noticed some spirits peering at her through worried eyes.

"What're you doing?" Luna asked. They only responded by running away. "Wait! Please! Don't run away!" She ran after them. Eventually, she gave up and wondered, "What was that about?" She then spotted another spirit who ran away. Luna and Kuribon sat on a bench. "Why does everyone keep running away?" Kuribon, though, sensed something and wandered off. "What's wrong?" She got off the bench and followed the spirit to an alley. Seconds later, a ball bounced up towards them from the alley which Luna caught. "That's strange. The ball bounced up the stairs." She spotted a staff and, after running towards it, sees that even leaves are flying upwards and back onto their respective trees. "Are things in this world moving in the opposite direction? And what's this staff? I've seen it throughout the town."

A wind blew and Luna heard someone shout, "They're coming! They're coming to catch spirits!" As it ran away, it called, "Run! Run!"

"What?" Luna wondered. She turned her head and spotted a dark fog emerging from an alley. She got scared and dropped the ball as her and Kuribon ran. While hiding with Kuribon, Luna asked, "What was that?" Her pocket suddenly began to glow and she took out her deck. Clasping her hands onto it, she whispered, "Don't be afraid."

Immediately after she said this, a number of spirit ran passed her, followed by a monkey who spotted her and Kuribon. Kuribon, followed by Sunlight Unicorn and Sunny Pixie, ran into the alleyway. The monkeys spotted them and one fired a blast from a staff at them, despite Luna's plea for the monkeys to stop. Her spirit friends were sealed within stone tablets, looking identical in design to Duel Monsters cards, but with their levels reversed.

One monkey looked at Kuribon and asked, "How does it feel to be a minus?"

' _What do I do?'_ Luna thought.

But she was quickly spotted by the monkeys. She ran through many places but was eventually cornered by two groups of them. She ran into an alley fast, but reached a dead end and began to panic. A stone lining the ground was lifted up, revealing a spirit who gestured for Luna to come inside.

' _Yusei, Leo, help me,'_ Luna thought.

. . . .

Yusei's eyes widened as he heard the girl. "Luna…" he muttered.

Demak began his turn, taking his attention back to the duel. "I use the effect of Magician Ape. By discarding Fighter Ape, I can take control of Morphtronic Magnen Bar," he declared.

Magician Ape rose its staff, which was the identical to the stalves Luna saw in the Spirit World, and used the Cursed Needle to move Leo's monster to Demak's side of the field.

"Leo had his monster taken again," Trudge remarked.

"I see what Leo's doing," Yusei commented.

Leo laughed. "You fell for it! When Magnen I is in defense mode, your monsters can't attack," he told the Dark Signer.

"That wasn't bad," Trudge remarked.

Demak, however, said, "Then this intruder will have to disappear. I release your Magnen to summon Fighter Ape (Attack 1900/ Defense 1200)."

"It only has 1900 attack," Trudge commented a bit shocked.

"Fighter Ape, attack Leo directly!" Demak ordered.

"I activate Remake Puzzle! By destroying Morphtronic Magnen on your side of the field, I can end the battle phase," Leo defended. "Plus, I now get to special summon a Morphtronic monster with a lower level than Magnen. So I select Magnen I!" The pieces of the destroyed Magnen merged together to form Magnen I.

"You managed to save yourself some pain that time," Demak remarked. "But how long can you keep it up? I end my turn."

' _Luna, I'm trying my best,'_ Leo thought.

. . . .

In the alley, the monkeys wondered, "Where did that girl go?"

"We go one way, you follow," one suggested. They followed the suggestion with ease.

The stone lifted up as Luna and the spirit emerge from the ground. "The monkeys seem to be gone," the spirit commented.

"Thanks for helping me," Luna told the spirit as he put the stone back in place.

"Well, little miss, I would bet you came from another world," the spirit responded, confusing Luna a bit. The spirit sighed. "Good grief, a little kid wandering into the Spirit World all alone, of all things. Who knows what could have happened if I hadn't been around."

"Is that any way to speak to someone older?" Luna asked flustered a bit. "You're still just a kid."

"Despite my appearance, I'm actually quite old," the spirit corrected surprising the Signer. "I'm Torunka. It's nice to meet you."

Monkeys were walking around while Torunka and Luna hid in a house. "Are you and the others all Spellcaster spirits?"

"Yes and all the other spirits have been captured," Torunka answered. "Some of them have managed to give the monkeys the slip, but the Minus Curse turned us all into kids. Their powerful Minus energy has even made time flow in the opposite way."

"What do you mean? Can you be more specific?" Luna asked.

"The Spirit World used to be a place where the spirits lived at peace with one another. Everyone would use their own abilities and work together to live good lives in harmony. However, one day, ever since those monkeys appeared in the Town of SchWank, everything changed. From what I had heard, they were trying to Minimize any and all things in the world. When they switch their Cursed Needles to minus, the Minus Curse gets cast and any spirit captured by it turns to stone."

"Do you know a spirit by the name of Regulus?" Luna asked.

"How do you know Regulus?" Torunka asked.

"I came to this world to rescue Ancient Fairy Dragon," Luna replied.

"You must be a Signer, then," Torunka responded.

"You know," she realized. "Where can I go see Regulus?"

"No, it's too dangerous to go see him now," Torunka replied. "Regulus has been acting quite oddly lately. It has gotten to the point that Regulus will appear, bearing his fangs at anyone who comes near him. Or perhaps the thought that he was unable to absolutely protect Ancient Fairy Dragon has thrown his mind into disarray."

"But without Regulus, Ancient Fairy Dragon can't be saved," Luna retorted. "And we have to save Kuribon and everyone else who was captured. Please, tell me where Regulus is."

"He conceals himself in the Forest of Pojar," Torunka answered.

"Lead me there," Luna told Torunka.

"Are you crazy?! We will get caught if we go outside," Torunka told her. Luna, however, got up and left, shortly followed by Torunka.

As he tried to catch up to her, she told him, "Hurry up!"

"Quit picking on the nice old man!" he retorted.

As they ran, one of the monkeys spotted them and called to the others, "I found them!"

Luna and Torunka kept running and the girl turned her head slightly and the girl said, "We've been spotted."

"I told you so," Torunka retorted. Luna suddenly stopped, calling to wait. She laid a bunch of glass bottles on the ground. "This is no time to be playing around!"

Luna turned the block part on a minus staff next to her and the glass bottles then rolled towards the monkeys, causing them to lose their balance and tumble away.

"This is our chance. We need to hurry," Luna said and they ran again. It wasn't long, though, before they began to climb a mount and the young Signer commented, "It seems like they're not coming after us anymore."

"I dare not walk anymore," Torunka grumbled and lowered himself on the ground, tired.

"You're a boy. Suck it up," Luna told him.

"I'm really an old man and I'm not lifting one finger from this spot," Torunka retorted.

"Suit yourself," Luna told him and lowered herself, putting her hand behind her. "You can piggyback."

"Thanks," Torunka responded and got on.

"Is the Forest of Pojar in this direction?" Luna asked.

"Yes," Torunka answered as they began walking. "You're such a strong child, you are."

"I'm not strong. I was always sick as a kid," Luna responded.

"I can feel this heroic kind of strength from you," Torunka told her.

"That's not mine. You must be feeling the power of a person who's been protecting me for a long time," Luna told him.

"Is it Ancient Fairy Dragon?" Torunka wondered.

Luna shook her head. "It's someone more close to me, someone who was always by my side," she said.


	12. Monkeys and Spirits- Part 3

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS OR MISS PEREGRINE'S HOME FOR PECULIAR CHILDREN! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 12: Monkeys and Spirits- Part 3

Leo began his turn. "I summon Morphtronic Celfon (Attack 100/ Defense 100) in attack mode and activate its effect," he declared and the dial landed on a three. "Now I special summon Morphtronic Remoten (Attack 300/ Defense 1200)."

"Oh, a tuner, hm?" Demak questioned amused.

"Now I use Level Mirroring to change Magnen I's level to that of Magician Ape's (Magnen I: Level 3). Now I tune my three monsters together. Docking strength with courage in order to protect world peace! Synchro Summon! The envoy of love and justice, Power Tool Dragon (Attack 2300/ Defense 2500)!" he chanted.

"He got a synchro monster out before his opponent," Trudge stated glad.

"Leo has definitely matured. He's dueling while carefully looking at his opponent's field," Yusei remarked. "But this is far from over." Manami nodded in agreement.

Demak laughed. "A toy dragon? It suits a non-Signer like you," he mocked.

"Don't make a fool of me!" Leo retorted. "I activate Power Tool Dragon's effect to equip itself with Break Draw! Now, Power Tool Dragon, attack Magician Ape!" The monster was destroyed and Demak's life pointed fell to 2500. "And now due to Break Draw's effect, I can draw a card. I end my turn. Don't look down on me for not being a Signer, because I have the mightiest of all dragons on my side. Power Tool Dragon!" His dragon roared as its eyes glowed more red.

. . . .

Luna was walking, carrying Torunka on her back, and she asked, "Where are the captured spirits taken?"

"I suspect after being Minimized, they were all herded into Zeman the Ape King's castle," he answered.

"Is Zeman the leader?" Luna asked.

"Yes. Nobody knows exactly where he came from or what his true goals are, though," Torunka answered.

' _Zeman…'_ Luna thought.

. . .

Over by the crag of Ancient Fairy Dragon, a voice called out, "May those sealed powers be minimized and come to me!" A staff appeared and the clock part slightly turns before a lightning bolt shot out of the sky and struck the staff, making it disappear.

At a castle, a dark aura surrounded the staff a large ape was holding, causing it to vanish. The ape cursed and said, "In order to completely turn Ancient Fairy Dragon into Minus, Regulus' presence is indeed essential." The spirits around the walls whimpered and whispered frightened noises.

. . . .

Demak laughed. "A minor duelist such as you doing so well in a battle determined by fate," he commented.

"I'm not a minor duelist," Leo retorted. "I'm risking my life and fighting."

"I shall offer this duel to my god!" Demak announced. "I summon Dark Tuner Dark Ape (Attack 0/ Defense 0)!"

"It's powerless," Trudge remarked.

"Not for long," Yusei replied.

"I activate Dark Wave. This reverses Fighter Ape's level (Fighter Ape: Level -5)!" Demak called.

"I knew it," Yusei muttered worriedly. "He's going to Dark Synchro summon."

"The one chosen by darkness, I invite you to this world to become its ruler. Dark Synchro! Show yourself, Zeman the Ape King (Attack 2500/ Defense 1800)!" Demka called before his monster appeared in his field.

"I don't fear a Dark Synchro monster. I have Power Tool Dragon on my side," Leo stated.

"I activate my Dark Tuner Dark Ape's effect. When it's used for a synchro summoning, I can draw one card," Demak called. "And now I activate the card, Closed Forest."

"Oh no…" Yusei muttered as the spell produced a forest around them. "It's a field spell. And now since Demak has a field spell card out, he can summon an Earthbound Immortal." That visibly worried both Manami and Trudge.

. . . .

Luna and Torunka found themselves inside a dark part of the Forest of Pajor. "So this is the Forest of Pojar," the Signer commented. "And the fog has gotten thicker." She noticed another leaf flying upwards on a tree. "Even here, things are moving backwards."

"It's best to be on your guard. As I had said, Regulus has lost his composure," Torunka told her.

"Regulus! Regulus, we need to talk!" Luna called.

Torunka panicked and ran in front of Luna. "Be quiet! Do you have any idea what'll happen if we get attack?" he asked.

"Don't worry. Once we talk to him, he'll understand," Luna assured. "Regulus! We're not your enemy!" After saying this, a large, white armored, horned lion jumped in front of them.

"R-Regulus?" Torunka muttered afraid.

"Is that Regulus?" Luna asked.

. . . .

"Now that a field spell has been activated, all the conditions required to summon an Earthbound Immortal have been set," Yusei commented.

"Leo!" Trudge called. He noticed Yusei seemed just as concerned.

"Due to the effect of the field spell Closed Forest, Zeman the Ape King's attack raises for every monster in my graveyard. And I currently have five monsters in my graveyard (Zeman the Ape King: Attack 3000)," Demak explained.

"3000 attack points?" Leo stated shocked.

. . . .

Regulus growled at Luna and Torunka. They both noticed the injuries he had on his body.

"You fought all on your own, until you got hurt so badly," Luna told the lion spirit. "Please, don't be afraid. We're not going to hurt you." Regulus roared and bared his fangs making Luna scream and run behind Torunka.

"Regulus, stop!" Torunka called. "This child has come all the way from another world to save Ancient Fairy Dragon."

Regulus narrowed his eyes and asked, "What did you say?"

"Torunka is right," Luna said. "Relax."

Regulus grew angry and he tried to pounce on them saying, "Don't you dare toy with me!"

"I knew it would be impossible," Torunka commented. "We should flee for now."

"Regulus, please believe me. I made a promise with Ancient Fairy Dragon that I would protect the Spirit World," Luna called out.

"So I was right. You are trying to capture me and misuse the power of Ancient Fairy Dragon," Regulus commented.

"Huh?" Luna responded a bit confused.

"I get the feeling that we aren't talking about the same thing," Torunka said.

Luna then spotted something on Regulus' leg. "Look, Torunka," she told him.

The spirit noticed it as well and said, "It's a Cursed Needle. And since it's turned into Minus…"

"Regulus has been hearing the opposite of what we've been saying!" Luna finished.

Torunka facepalmed and said, "What a mess. So that was the cause of Regulus' disturbance."

They turned back to Regulus who called, "You foul villain, defiling the Spirit World. I won't let you have your way!"

Luna stepped a bit closer and said, "You've got it all wrong. I'm not your enemy."

Regulus growled and tried to pounce on them again making them run, though Regulus pursued them.

As they ran, Luna said to Torunka, "You're Spellcaster! Can't you do something?"

"It's not possible. I am unable to do magic while a child," he answered.

"What should we do, then?" Luna asked.

"Wait," he called. "I might have a good idea. Regulus hears what one says as the opposite, so then…" He stopped with Luna and Regulus stopped as well. "Hey, Regulus, I hate your guts. You're stupid, an ugly lion, and a cowardly lion!" Regulus growled and ran towards him, causing Torunka to yell and run behind Luna.

The lion then stopped and said, "Do you expect such flippant flattery to work on me?"

"It didn't work," Torunka said.

"What did Regulus really hear, though?" Luna wondered. She looked at the Cursed Needle on the lion spirit's leg and thought, _'If we could somehow get the Cursed Needle back to normal…'_

Regulus continued to growl for a moment, but suddenly stopped and turned his head. He said, "Something is coming." Luna and Torunka hid behind a log as four monkeys appeared, surround Regulus. "You guys again?"

"We found you at last," one said.

Another then said, "By the order of Zeman, we're catching you this time!" The monkeys began to walk closer to him while Luna and Torunka watched from behind the log.

One of the monkeys turned the clock on his staff sideways and pointed his staff at Regulus. "Turn him into Minus."

The second monkey stopped him by saying, "Quit that, twit! There's a Minus Cursed Needle on his leg!"

The third monkey then said, "You right. It would place Minus in contact with another, thus turning it all into powerful Plus energy."

They monkeys turned their attention back to Regulus, who charged at them, baring his fangs. They immediately got out of the way as Regulus ran passed them and passed a few logs. The monkeys ran after him while Luna and Torunka came out of hiding.

"Minus and a Minus make a Plus energy," Luna muttered. She then jumped over the log and ran in the direction Regulus and the monkeys went.

She was followed by Torunka who called, "Wait for me, Luna!"

They found the monkeys searching for Regulus and one said, "We lost sight of him."

"He can't be far enough yet. We split up and search," another suggested which the others nodded in agreement and split up.

One of the monkeys who was searching for Regulus stopped when he saw something come out from behind a tree ahead.

"Hm?!" the monkey exclaimed.

"Come catch me if you can!" Luna taunted.

"You're the girl from the town! What're you doing here?!" he called before running after her.

Luna then signalled Torunka who was still behind the tree, "Now!" She ran away.

Torunka turned the clock on the Cursed Needle that was attached to the tree and came out from behind the tree and ran. The monkey was about to go after them but he flew upwards into the tree, dropping his staff which Luna caught.

"If we just use this," Luna said.

"This was a smashing success!" Torunka praised and they ran off.

Meanwhile, Regulus finished walking across a long that was hanging over a river stream. _'They've lost my trail,'_ he thought. He narrowed his eyes alert, however, when he saw Luna and Torunka coming towards him.

"Regulus!" Luna called only making him growl. She turned the clock on the staff she was holding sideways and got on the log, followed by Torunka and they slowly walked towards Regulus. "Regulus, please listen to my true voice! Can we rescue Ancient Fairy Dragon together?"

"Stay back!" Regulus warned. "If you come any closer, you will not be spared!"

Luna said something, but the Cursed Needle changed it to, "I am one of the good guys and I want to save Ancient Fairy Dragon from Zeman's curse!"

"I've had enough!" Regulus exclaimed and jumped, preparing to pounce on them.

"Luna…" Torunka called scared.

As soon as Regulus was close enough, she held the Cursed Needle and it touched the one on Regulus' leg. A white flash occurred and both clocks on the Needles turned upwards. Right after, it produced a small explosion which destroyed the log they were on and caused them to fall into the river current.

. . . .

"Zeman the Ape King, attack Power Tool Dragon with Cursed Flare!" Demak ordered.

"I activated Power Tool Dragon's effect! By sending Break Draw to the graveyard, I can prevent Power Tool Dragon from being destroyed," Leo defended.

"However, the damage calculations will still be applied," Demak responded.

Leo's life points dropped as he yelled out in pain from parts of the beam hitting him. But it then subsided, causing him to look up. He widened his eyes in shock to see his dragon in front of him and shielding him from the attack.

"Power Tool Dragon… is protecting me…" Leo said.

"Leo…" Trudge muttered.

"I'll protect you, too…" Leo responded. He then yelled, "Luna!"

. . . .

As Luna, Torunka, and Regulus went downstream, Torunka called, frightened, "Luna!"

Luna held onto Torunka, also frightened. Suddenly, she heard Leo calling her name and thought, _'Leo is fighting on.'_

Luna turned to Regulus and called, "Regulus!"

Her sleeve slipped up her arm and the lion spirit gasped when he saw the mark on her arm. _'The mark of the Signer!'_ he thought.

"Uh oh…" Torunka muttered as they went towards a waterfall.

Regulus swam over and held onto the back of their shirts. They shortly fell off the river but Luna turned the clock on her staff sideways forcing time to stop before causing them to fly back up the river stream.

Regulus got out of the water, carrying Luna and Torunka on his back. Once he set them down, Torunka and Luna panted, tired and out of breath.

After a few seconds, Torunka said, "I thought I was a goner."

Luna asked Regulus, "Are you okay?"

"We finally meet," Regulus replied, not answering the question. They looked at him as he walked in front of them and sat down. "Young Signer maiden, I have waited her for the moment when you would come to this world."

Luna smiled. "You believe us, Regulus," she realized.


	13. Monkeys and Spirits- Part 4

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS OR MISS PEREGRINE'S HOME FOR PECULIAR CHILDREN! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 13: Monkeys and Spirits- Part 4

Leo's legs were shaking and his breathing was hard. "Leo!" Yusei called.

"Are you okay?" Trudge asked.

Leo just turned to his dragon and asked it, "Are you doing okay, Power Tool Dragon?" It nodded. Leo smiled and turned back to Demak.

"You held out, it seems," the Dark Signer stated. "I set two cards face down and end my turn."

"The real fight starts now," Leo stated as he drew his card to begin his turn. _'I need to get a card that can beat Zeman the Ape King,'_ he thought. "I activate Power Tool Dragon's effect, allowing me to add a random equip spell to my hand." He put his hand on the random card sticking out of the deck and thought, _'Please be the one.'_ He drew it and grinned. "I equip Power Tool Dragon with the equip spell Megamorph! How that for you? Now Power Tool Dragon's attack is doubled." But he stopped when the attack points stayed the same.

Demak laughed. "You ignorant fool! Megamorph is a card that doubles the attack points of the monster it's equipped to when your life points are lower than mine," he explained. "But right now, our life points are even, meaning the effect doesn't activate."

' _Darn, that was supposed to be my big game-breaking combo. I'm all out of options now,'_ Leo thought defeated.

"It would seem fate does not smile easily on someone who is not a Signer, after all," Demak stated.

"Leo!" Yusei called and the boy looked at him. "Don't forget that the cards you poured your faith and wishes into are in that deck of yours. If you believe in your cards, they'll answer back. Just believe, and the cards you took care of won't betray you!"

"Yusei…" Leo muttered. He then looked back at the cards in his hand. His eyes widened in realization as he thought, _'Power Tool Dragon can negate being destroyed as long as I send an equip card equipped to it to the graveyard.'_ He then declared, "I switch Power Tool Dragon to defense mode. I end my turn there."

"To think, maintaining a defense in a Shadow Duel. Such foolishness," Demak commented.

Leo stayed calm, however, and said, "I'll trust in my cards and wait for my chance. Just like Yusei said."

. . . .

"So you're the one that called me to the Spirit World, Regulus?" Luna asked.

"Yes. Ancient Fairy Dragon had told me about you," he explained. "I used all my available power while continuing to fight and cast a spell to lead you here to the Spirit World. Please forgive me to had thought you as my enemy."

"I thought you were going to gobble us up," Torunka said honestly and slightly turned his head and crossed his arms.

Luna looked at him and said nicely, "That's enough. When we fell down the waterfall, Regulus protected us." She turned to the lion spirit. "Thanks for that." She then turned to the main topic and said, "Next on the agenda is saving Ancient Fairy Dragon."

Regulus got up and said, "Ancient Fairy Dragon was sealed into a crag by Zeman's curse. If we can infiltrate Zeman's castle and defeat Zeman, the Minus Curse will be lifted and those turned Minus might return to normal. Get on my back."

"Come on, Torunka," Luna called and they got on.

"Hold on tight," Regulus told them and took off.

They ran out of the forest and saw a white-blue beam of light fly outside Zeman's layer and upwards. The sky began to spin and they stopped as they saw the blue lightning.

"What's wrong?" Luna asked.

"Look up," Regulus to her.

Dark clouds surrounded the sun. "The sun looks strange," Luna said as it got darker and darker.

"Hey, what's that?" Torunka asked noticing something forming in front of the sun.

After it was fully formed, it was shown to be a Cursed Needle staff blocking the sun. The clock part of it was turning. Luna and Torunka got off Regulus.

"What's happening?" Luna wondered. But she quickly noticed all the trees and plants were disappearing. They turned around to see a mountain behind them with planets were also disappearing.

Regulus turned back and said, "This grand nature is trying to return to the primordial world."

"This is terrible. At this rate, the Spirits won't have a place to come back to," Luna commented worried. Torunka yelled out causing Luna and Regulus to turn to him. "What happened? Your clothes have gotten all baggy."

"No, my body has gotten smaller again," Torunka corrected. "If this keeps up, me and you will become babies and then poof, disappear."

"No way…" Luna said.

"We haven't a moment to lose, then," Regulus told them. "We have to defeat Zeman while we can still fight." He then told Luna, "Let's make haste."

"Right," Luna agreed and they got back on Regulus who took off again. _'Leo, Yusei, give me the strength to fight Zeman,'_ she thought.

. . . .

Demak began his turn. "Zeman, attack Power Tool Dragon!" the Dark Signer ordered.

"Bring it on if you want! Not only is Power Tool Dragon in defense mode, but it's equip card will help shield it, so I won't take any damage," Leo called.

"Useless," Demak responded. "I activate the continuous trap, Roaring Earth! When a beast type monster attacks a defense position monster, it will still inflict damage."

Zeman attacked while Leo sent Megamorph to the graveyard. His life points dropped to 2000 as he took some more real damage.

"Power Tool Dragon won't be destroyed as long as I send an equip spell from my monster," Leo told Demak. But he gasped when chunks fell off Power Tool Dragon and it let out a roar of pain. "Power Tool Dragon is getting hurt. Why?"

"When you receive Roaring Earth's effect, one monster on your field decreases in attack and defense power by 300 points (Power Tool Dragon: Attack 2000/ Defense 2200)," Demak explained. "I set a face down and end my turn. How pathetic. You remain on the field, while you and your monster make an unsightly exhibition of yourselves."

Leo looked up at the beaten up Power Tool Dragon and gave him a smile. "Thanks, Power Tool Dragon. You took so much punishment protecting me," he told his dragon. He then turned back to Demak determinedly and said, "I don't care how banged up he looks. We will protect Luna."

. . . .

Luna, Regulus, and Torunka were outside of Zeman's layer. Luna said, "So that's where Zeman is?"

"Security looks pretty tight," Torunka commented.

"Yes," Regulus agreed. "If we approach without a plan, we will most likely get caught."

"What should we do then?" Luna asked. _'I'm betting Yusei would know. He's one of the best strategists I've ever seen. I guess I shouldn't be surprised if he's been living another life really. He may be a hidden Peculiar, but he's still the Yusei I know,'_ she thought. She suddenly realized something. _'Wait! He's been living another life and hidden without really hiding. That gives me an idea!"_ She turned to the two spirits. "This is going to sound like a crazy idea, but I think I know a way," Luna responded.

"What's the plan, Luna?" Regulus answered.

. . .

In Zeman's lair, the Ape King asked, "Was Regulus finally caught?"

The monkey kneeling before him answered, "Yes."

"Well done. Now all we need is for Regulus to completely minimize Ancient Fairy Dragon," Zeman commented.

The monkey however said, "It wasn't the capture units that captured him."

"Who was it then?" Zeman asked.

"Someone called the Traveling Magician," the monkey answered.

"Bring them in," Zeman ordered.

The doors opened and Luna and Torunka, who were in disguise, walked in along with a cage that had Regulus in it which some monkeys were pushing. Once they got near the middle of the room, Luna and Torunka kneeled.

"Great Monkey King Zeman, it is a great honor to meet you," Luna greeted.

"I-It is i-indeed, King Zeman," Torunka followed, stuttering a bit.

"Raise your head," Zeman told her which she followed.

She then thought to herself, _'This person I'm looking at is Zeman.'_ She quietly gasped when she heard Kuribon's voice and turned to see the wall of captured spirits. "Kuribon…" she whispered almost silently. "Sunny Pixie and Sunlight Unicorn… I'm going to save you, don't worry."

"From what I have heard, you are the Traveling Magician," Zeman told the girl.

"Yes," she answered.

"I am her assistant," Torunka stated.

"How were you able to capture Regulus when my units couldn't despite our best efforts?" Zeman asked.

Luna pulled out a disguised Cursed Needle making Zeman curious. "Oh power to control all spirits… come rest in my hand. Awaken!" Luna chanted.

Regulus woke up, standing up and growling, scaring the monkey soldiers. "Be quelled!" Regulus instantly calmed down and went back to sleep.

"You control him quite easily," Zeman commented.

"Yes. Magician's spells will control any violent spirit," Torunka responded.

"That is highly dubious," Zeman said. "Do you really use magic?"

"Do you still doubt me? Should I sic Regulus on your soldiers?" Luna asked and pointed her disguised staff at his soldiers. They became scared and begged her not to do it.

"No, you shouldn't," Zeman responded. "Getting Regulus was good enough. Hurry up and minimize him." With a signal of his hand, the monkeys surround the cage Regulus is in.

"Wait," Luna told him.

"What is it?" Zeman asked.

"If you insist on casting the Minus Cruse, then the spell I spent the trouble casting on him would be lifted. And if that happens, Regulus will go berserk once again," Luna told him.

"What do you propose we do, then?" Zeman asked. "There is no point in simply showing me some tricks Regulus can do in a cage."

"If I may be so blunt, might one assume that you don't know of the way to minimize Regulus?" Luna replied.

"What do you mean?" Zeman asked.

"You are familiar with the fact that Regulus is Ancient Fairy Dragon's servant, are you not?" Luna asked.

"Of course I know. Sealing Ancient Fairy Dragon in that crag was well and good, but I have been in great straits over not being able to completely minimize it," he answered.

"In that case, I can get straight to the point. If you can simultaneously cast the curse whilst unsealing Ancient Fairy Dragon, you can minimize both, making them your own," Luna told the Ape King.

"You ask me to unseal Ancient Fairy Dragon?" Zeman asked a bit surprised.

"There is no other way," Luna replied.

Zeman narrowed his eyes at her while Luna kept the same stare. Torunka shifted uncomfortably at the stares they gave each other. Slowly, the monkey king said, "Very well. I shall trust what you say."

"We did it," Torunka commented quietly.

"Be quiet," Luna whispered.

Zeman got up and said, "Come forth to me, Ancient Fairy Dragon!" He pointed his staff at the pit and a yellow light flew out.

When the light cleared, the crag where Ancient Fairy Dragon was sealed up was revealed in the pit like screen. Luna and Torunka walked over to get a better view.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon…" Luna muttered.

. . . .

Yusei and Trudge were watching the duel play out. Leo began his turn. "I activate Power Tool Dragon's effect to add a random equip spell to my hand," he declared. He drew his card. "Yes!" he exclaimed quietly.

. . . .

Inside Zeman's castle, Luna thought, _'I'll rescue you, Ancient Fairy Dragon.'_

"Magician," Zeman called and she looked at him. "If I unseal Ancient Fairy Dragon right here and now and minimize both it and Regulus, its powers will be mine?"

"That is correct," Luna answered.

"I understand," Zeman agreed. "But if what you are saying is lies, then you shall pay dearly."

"But it's true. It will make Ancient Fairy Dragon all yours," Torunka told him.

"Hmph," Zeman responded and lifted his staff. He pointed it at the pit. "Cursed Needle, release Ancient Fairy Dragon!" The Needle appeared and a dark aura on the dragon's crag appeared, making Ancient Fairy Dragon regain its color and shape.

As Luna and Torunka watched, Torunka said, "Yes, just like that." Luna stayed silent as she watched Ancient Fairy Dragon's face get back its color.

Zeman then asked the monkeys, "What're you doing? Bring me Regulus!" They immediately obeyed. They went over to Regulus' cage and opened it.

Luna chanted, "Oh power to control all spirits, come rest in my hand. Regulus, come forward!" He instantly got up and walked out of the cage, having an emotionless look.

Torunka danced a bit saying how "incredible" it was that Ancient Fairy Dragon was all Zeman's. But he suddenly, lost his balance and bumped into Luna causing them to fall. After getting up. the Minus staff Torunka was holding switched its clock sideways.

It forced Torunka to say, "Zeman sure is an idiot. We've got him totally suckered." He gave a scared look when he realized what he just said.

"What was that you said?" Zeman asked.

Luna looked at Torunka saying his name in a slightly panicked tone. Torunka then went on to say, "We're here to rescue Ancient Fairy Dragon, and you haven't caught onto it, nitwit."

One of the monkeys asked, "Why do you have the same staff we do?"

Luna started to get up asking, "Torunka, why did you say that?" But she lost her balance and bumped into Torunka which knocked their hats off.

One of the monkeys said, "That's the girl from the Town of SchWank!"

Another said, "She's no Magician!"

"We're busted," Torunka said.

"We were so close," Luna said.

"You were deceiving me all along! Seize them!" Zeman ordered his minions. The monkeys immediately obeyed and ran towards Luna and Torunka.

Regulus instantly jumped in and grabbed them, saving them from being caught. For a few seconds, they ran from the monkeys while on Regulus' back.

"Capture them!" a monkey called.

"I will never hand you Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Zeman called. He pointed his staff at the pit and the Cursed Needle above the dragon's crag turned sideways, turning her to how she was before. Luna was saddened to see her friend being minimized again.

"What a horrible mess! And all because I goofed up," Torunka said.

"Luna, give me the staff," Regulus told the Signer.

"Do you have a plan?" she asked.

"I am going to combine two Minuses to change it into Plus energy, just like when you lifted the curse from me," he explained.

"But won't that create another explosion?" Torunka asked worried.

"Hurry, otherwise Ancient Fairy Dragon will be sealed up entirely," Regulus replied, not answering the question. Luna nodded and handed over the crag. Regulus took the Minus staff and bumped it against the cage he was in. As he did, he narrowed the bars so the monkeys couldn't get in. He told the two, "Stay in there." He then turned and headed for Zeman.

Two monkeys get near the cage, telling them to open up while another said to turn them into Minus. Torunka and Luna backed away a bit, while Luna said, "Regulus can do this."

. . . .

Leo switched Power Tool Dragon into attack mode. He looked at his dragon and said, "Let's throw our very best at him." His dragon's eyes burned red after Leo had said this, showing his agreement. "I equip Double Tool C&D to Power Tool Dragon! This raises its attack by 1000 (Power Tool Dragon: 3000)."

"So? You just lined up its attack points with Zeman the Ape King's," Demak responded unfazed. "In the eyes of a non-Signer such as yourself, that bit of nothing is the very best you have?"

"Just keep blowing smoke. Power Tool Dragon, attack Zeman the Ape King!" Leo ordered. His dragon went for Demak's ape.

. . . .

Regulus jumped toward Zeman. Zeman held out his staff and his and Regulus' collided, producing a small white flash. A dark aura surrounded Zeman and Regulus.

Zeman told the lion, "Stay out of my way!"

"Regulus!" Luna and Torunka called.

Regulus looked at the crag Ancient Fairy Dragon was sealed in and called, "Ancient Fairy Dragon, please come back to me!" He got out of the struggle and jumped back at Zeman.

. . . .

Power Tool Dragon was heading for Zeman the Ape King and Demak said, "You're settling for a draw. Wait…"

"That's right. Power Tool Dragon won't be destroyed as long as it's equipped with an equip spell," Leo responded. Two white barriers formed in front of Leo's monster as it collided with Zeman's staff.

. . . .

Regulus' Cursed Needle staff collided again with Zeman's, but this time a big flash occurred which destroyed all the monkeys and produced fire. As the fire headed towards Luna and Torunka, Luna's mark glowed and a red barrier protected them both.

"Don't think this is over," Zeman said. "As soon as I am defeated, the Minus Curse will be sent to the Dark Signer Demak!" Luna gasped hearing what Zeman had said before the ape king was destroyed.

. . . .

Power Tool Dragon destroyed Zeman and Leo yelled excited, glad he beat Zeman the Ape King. He then discarded Double Tool C&D from his dragon so it will go unharmed, though its attack points dropped back down to 2000.

"He beat it," Trudge said. "He finally beat the Dark Synchro monster."

"Wait…" Yusei paused alert.

Demak laughed, so Leo asked, "What're you laughing about?"

Instead of answering, Demak played, "I reveal my face down! The trap card, Dark Matter! When a Synchro Monster is destroyed, it sets two cards from the top of my deck, treating them as monster cards." He played two cards and both were revealed to be Fighter Ape and Magician Ape.

"I equip Power Tool Dragon with Power Converter and end my turn," Leo finished and Demak laughed sinisterly.

. . . .

The entire room was a mess. After a few seconds Luna called, "Regulus!"

Then, a Dark Sage stated showing up, "Good grief. I finally managed to return back to normal."

"You're…" Luna's statement was finished by the old man.

"Yes, it's me," he stated.

"Torunka? Is that really you?" Luna asked.

"I told you that I was an old man," he said and laughed a bit.

"Luna," Regulus called as he walked up.

She ran over to him. "Regulus, I'm glad you're okay," she said.

"Are you okay, Regulus?" Torunka asked.

"It seems that Zeman has been completely obliterated," Regulus stated, not answering the question again.

"Where's Ancient Fairy Dragon, then?" Luna asked.

"I don't see her anywhere," he answered.

"No way…" Luna said. She looked at the tablets and thought, _'The spirits haven't turned back to normal either. But why? The curse was lifted.'_ She then gasped, realizing what Zeman said that the curse was sent to Demak.

. . . .

Demak smirked and began his turn by drawing a card. "Young boy, I must thank you for defeating Zeman earlier," he said.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked his worry hidden.

"Because of you, I now have all the preparations to summon my Earthbound Immortal card," Demak explained and held up the card to show it to Leo. Yusei immediately recognized what the Dark Signer had showed to Leo and became even more worried. "I release my set monsters." Leo began the panic, thinking of how he was going to get sacrificed. "Don't worry. As the competitor, you won't have your soul absorbed. I have more than enough sacrifices. I sacrifice the spirits souls, descent forth, Earthbound Immortal Cusillu (Attack 2800/ Defense 2400)!"

"Here it comes," Yusei said. He felt Manami grab his hand and he held it in a comforting grip, trying to make her feel more at ease.

Right after, the purple flames got very big and Yusei covered his eyes along with Manami and Trudge. _'The dark energy in these flames just spiked massively, more than when I dueled Kalin and Roman. How's he summoning that thing?'_ he thought. He heard Leo yell out and thought, _'Don't worry, Leo. I'm sure you'll be fine.'_

. . .

In the sky of the Spirit World, a purple monkey geoglyph appeared which Luna, Torunka, and Regulus noticed. Suddenly, orbs came out of the tablets and flew towards the geoglyph.

"The souls of the spirits are…" Regulus stopped.

"What the devil is about to transpire?" Torunka wondered.

"The Earthbound Immortal is trying to awaken!" Luna said alert.

. . .

The spirits flew out of the ground and up to the heart container which was getting more and more purple with each spirit absorbed. Once enough sacrifices are in the container, a purple beam shot down from the geoglyph in the sky and onto the ground. The ground began to shake until a giant, yellow glowing dark monkey appeared and let out a small roar. Leo yelled in fear as it was seen to have 2800 attack points.

"The Earthbound Immortal!" Trudge said. "It's finally showed up."

Yusei had lowered his arms to look and said, "This is bad. The Earthbound Immortal is going to go in for a direct attack."

"My great god, Earthbound Immortal Cusillu cannot be attacked by the likes of your monsters. In addition, it is not affected by any spell or trap card effects," Demak explained.

Leo was shocked and exclaimed, "No way!"

"Also, there are eight monsters in my graveyard," he added. "So Closed Forest will elevate the attack power of Earthbound Immortal Cusillu (Earthbound Immortal Cusillu: Attack 3600)! May you curse your misfortune for ever intruding into this battle of the gods! Earthbound Immortal Cusillu, attack the non-Signer directly!" The Earthbound Immortal raised its fist and prepared to attack.

Yusei got worried and said, "If this attack connects, Leo's finished."

"Leo!" Trudge called.

"Finished nothing!" Leo retorted. "I send Power Converter equipped to Power Tool Dragon to the graveyard, which gives me life points equal to Power Tool Dragon's attack." His life points then jumped to 4000. "But this'll make Power Tool Dragon's attack become zero for this turn." The Earthbound Immortal hit the ground and the force caused Leo to get hit by debris and knocked to the ground. He tried to get up as the smoke cleared and his life points dropped to 400. "I- I can't lose. If I'm finished off here, Luna will… Luna will…"

. . . .

"Leo…" Luna muttered, sensing and hearing what he said. She turned to Regulus and Torunka. "Leo's in danger!"

"What do you mean?" Torunka asked. Before she could answer, a white light enveloped them for a second and they flew up into the sky. "We're going to get sucked into the geoglyph!"

"At this rate, the Spirit World will be confined to eternal darkness," Regulus said.

"Leave this to me," Torunka said.

"Torunka," Luna responded.

"I shall use the last of my power to send you back to your own world. It's up to you, Luna. Beat the Earthbound Immortal," the Dark Sage told her.

"Yes," Regulus agreed. "The Spirit World's future rests in your hands."

"Regulus… Torunka…" Luna said before he used his staff to produce a white flash which enveloped Luna before she vanished to the real world.

. . . .

A red orb came down from the sky, surprising Demak and everyone.

"What is it?" Trudge asked.

"It's Luna," Yusei answered. His comment was confirmed as the light cleared revealing the young girl.

"The young Ymbryne…" Manami commented quietly, shocking Trudge with her words while Yusei nodded.

"Wait, what do you mean 'the young Ymbryne'? Is Luna a Ymbryne?" Trudge asked.

"She is, but we need to focus on the duel for now," Yusei replied.

After opening her eyes, she looked at the beaten form of Leo. Luna instantly kneeled down to him, deeply worried. "Say something, Leo. Leo…" she called to him.

He lifted his head a bit and said, "You came back."

Luna lifted him up. "You fought getting hurt this badly, even though you faced against a Dark Signer," she said.

"I wanted to beat that guy before you came back. I knew I couldn't play the hero," Leo responded as his eyes began to water a bit.

"That's not true!" Luna told him causing him to look at her. "Leo, you… in my eyes, you're… the best a hero could get!" She hugged him as tears fell off her face. Leo was silent but after a few seconds, he closed his eyes and began to sob as he let his tears out as well.

Demak then said, "The gang's all here. You will fall prey to my Earthbound Immortal, young Signer."

"So you were the one commanding Zeman to collect all those spirits' souls," Luna responded. "I will never forgive you for hurting the spirits and for hurting the one person I hold most dear." She grabbed Leo's duel disk and while unattaching it from him said, "I'll duel in your place."

"What are you saying?" he asked. "I told you I'd protect you, didn't I? I should be the one to fight."

Luna took off his duel disk and put it on her arm. "Don't worry. You did best just for me; and now I'll do my best just as hard as you," she told him.

"Stop, if you fight Demak, even you will…" he trailed off.

Luna smiled. "I'll be fine, don't worry," she told him. She got up.

"Luna!" Yusei called and she looked at him. They then noticed their marks glowing.

"I won't lose," Luna said. "Because I have Leo and everyone else by my side." She looked at Power Tool Dragon who lowered itself down to her. "Hang in there, Power Tool Dragon." It looked at her, readiness in its eyes. She turned back to Demak.

"Even life points on the same level, they are as cinders and will be ample tribute to my god," Demak remarked. "Allow me to show my respects to you, young Signer, but summoning a very special spirit. I activate Cursed Prison! This allows me to special summon one synchro monster onto my field, ignoring its summoning conditions in defense mode." He held up the card making Luna gasp. "Appear now, my prisoner, Ancient Fairy Dragon (Attack 2100/ Defense 3000)!" The trap card turned white as a cage came out of it with Ancient Fairy Dragon inside.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon…" Luna said worriedly.

"I end my turn," Demak said "How does it feel to face the very same dragon you are linked to by the bonds of fate as an enemy?"

' _Ancient Fairy Dragon, hold on. Leo and I are going to rescue you,'_ Luna thought before drawing her card to begin her turn. "I activate Power Tool Dragon's effect which allows me to add a random equip spell to my hand!" After drawing the card, she played, "I equip Power Tool Dragon with the equip spell Central Shield!"

"Central Shield is the ultimate shield that reduces all attack damage other than towards the equipped monster to zero, whether your Earthbound Immortal is affected by spells or traps," Leo explained. "Good job, Luna."

She nodded and thought, _'This shield will protect me, along with Leo's hopes.'_ She then finished her turn with two face downs.

"It seems you cannot attack Ancient Fairy Dragon, after all," Demak remarked. "But my Earthbound Immortal isn't limited to just attack directly. Very well. As you wish, I shall crush that toy dragon of yours! Earthbound Immortal Cusillu, attack Power Tool Dragon!" The Immortal brought its fist towards the mechanical dragon.

Luna however played her face down, "I activate the quick-play spell card, Limiter Removal! This doubles this 'toy's' attack points (Power Tool Dragon: Attack 4000)!" The Earthbound Immortal's fist collided with Power Tool Dragon, creating a huge explosion and shook the entire area. Leo and Luna covered their eyes.

After the explosion cleared, Trudge said, "They did it."

"No, not yet." Yusei retorted.

Demak cursed before saying to the twins, "You are fools for daring to defy such god-like power!" His life points fell to 2100. "My Earthbound Immortal shall not falter. By sacrificing a monster on my field, Earthbound Immortal Cusillu will avoid destruction and halve your life points. This is why I summoned Ancient Fairy Dragon. So I release it!" A dark circle surrounded Luna and hurt her as her life points fell to 200.

Luna weakly began to fall but Leo caught her asking, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she answered. "Now the real fight can get started."

"What do you mean?" Demak asked.

"I knew you were going to send Ancient Fairy Dragon to the graveyard from the start. And now you're giving me back my dear friend," Luna explained. "I activate my face down, Respect Synchron! When a synchro monster is sent to the graveyard through an opponent's card effect, this can ignore summoning conditions and special summon it to my field!" This shocked Demak visibly as a light appeared below Leo and Luna. As the monster surfaced, Regulus appeared only known by the two gods and Luna and broke the chains. Ancient Fairy Dragon unfolded her wings and her eyes turned more yellow. She lifted her head upwards and roared out.

"Wow," Leo muttered. He then told his twin, "You did it, Luna!" She nodded and they both looked up at the dragon.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon, we finally get to meet," she told her dragon friend.

Ancient Fairy Dragon lowered herself slightly and said, "Luna, I thank you from the bottom of my heart for keeping the promise you made on that day so long ago. Thank you so much."

Trudge walked a bit closer and said, "So that's Ancient Fairy Dragon?"

"Yeah," Yusei answered.

"That's something else, I tell you," Trudge remarked.

Luna played, "I send Central Shield to the graveyard to negate the effect of Limiter Removal which would've destroyed Power Tool Dragon!"

"Stupendous! A real Signer is altogether different!" Demak remarked. "I end my turn. Now show me a real duel elected by the gods!"

"Let's go, Leo," the Signer told her twin.

"Yeah," he agreed. "It's our turn!" They drew the card together.

"We activate Ancient Fairy Dragon's effect! This destroys a field spell and gives us 1000 life points," Luna explained.

"Field spell?" Demak repeated surprised. Closed Forest was destroyed along with the forest it made around them.

"Alright!" Leo exclaimed excitedly as Luna's life points went from 200 to 1200. "And now, your Earthbound Immortal loses the extra attack it gained from Closed Forest's effect (Earthbound Immortal Cusillu: Attack 2800)."

"Plus, an Earthbound Immortal's effect is negated if there is no field spell on the field," Yusei pointed out.

"Nice!" Manami praised.

"Luna did a good job," Trudge remarked.

"And now I'll activate Power Tool Dragon's effect! This adds one random equip spell to my hand!" Luna declared and drew the card. "Now I equip Rocket Pilder to Power Tool Dragon and Pain to Power to Ancient Fairy Dragon! Power Tool Dragon, attack Earthbound Immortal Cusillu!"

"You are attacking with Power Tool Dragon, the one with lower attack power?" Demak responded confused.

The rocket attached to Power Tool Dragon fired, causing it to fly up towards Earthbound Immortal Cusillu. The Earthbound Immortal tried to hit Power Tool Dragon, but the dragon evaded it, hitting the Immortal in the stomach. It caused a massive explosion and Leo shielded Luna from the force of it as her life points dropped to 400.

As the smoke cleared, Demak said, "It's just as I thought. You chose to receive god's punishment, did you?"

"Don't count on it," Leo told Demak.

"Since Power Tool Dragon is equipped with Rocket Pilder, it won't be destroyed," Luna explained. "And it'll decrease your Immortal's attack by Power Tool Dragon's attack (Earthbound Immortal Cusillu: Attack 800)." This shocked Demak and a visible hole was placed in the Immortal where Power Tool Dragon hit. "And since Ancient Fairy Dragon was equipped with Pain to Power, all that damage I took was worth it. Because it increases her attack equal the damage I took from Power Tool Dragon's attack (Ancient Fairy Dragon: Attack 2900)." Her dragon let out a roar. "Ancient Fairy Dragon, turn my pain into power. Attack! Eternal sunshine!" Ancient Fairy Dragon slowly flew up and opened its wings to produce a blinding, rainbow colored light that caused Trudge and Leo to cover their eyes but Yusei and Luna didn't bother, being fine with the light.

Cusillu dissolved while Demak's hood was thrown back from the blast as his life points hit zero. The surrounding Monkey geoglyph faded away.

"Nice job, Luna!" Leo complimented.

"Thanks. And now the Duel Monster spirits will be freed," Luna responded.

Demak, though, with pitch- black eyes and dust pouring from his body slowly approached the twins. Leo stepped in front of his sister, acting as a shield.

"Roman, forgive me," Demak called. "I am useless to you. But I will bring you two down with…" He reached for the twins but Yusei pushed them out of the way before he could make contact. The Dark Signer then collapsed into a pile of dust, leaving the others to watch in anxiety.

. . . .

In the Spirit World, the monkey geoglyph disappeared from the sky and the souls of the spirits returned to the tablets in Zeman's castle where they were released.

Torunka said, "Luna has managed to free us." He then told the spirits of her endeavor.

. . . .

Trudge, Manami, and Yusei complimented the twins on how they performed in the duel. Ancient Fairy Dragon and Regulus, though, then appeared in front of the party.

"What's going on? Is the solid vision from the duel still active?" Trudge asked, still refusing to believe in existence such as spirits.

"No, Officer Trudge. We are not illusions. We are real," Ancient Fairy Dragon told him.

"Did that thing just speak?" Trudge asked before fainting.

"Luna, thanks to you the spirits have returned and are safe," Ancient Fairy Dragon told the young Signer.

"That's great to know. But some of the thanks belongs to Yusei, Manami, and Leo for supporting me," Luna told the dragon.

"Then I offer my thanks to Leo, Manami, and Yusei as well," Ancient Fairy Dragon stated.

Yusei turned to the dragon. "Ancient Fairy Dragon, we do need your help in our battle against the Dark Signers. Can you help us?"

"The Spirit World and this world will never be safe as long as the Dark Signers are present. I will help you," she told her. "And I will stand by you, Luna."

"I, too, will stand by you until the bitter end," Regulus stated before turning into card form in Luna's hand along with Ancient Fairy Dragon.

Yusei and the twins proceeded into the tower that Demak was guarding. Luna inserted Ancient Fairy Dragon into the control unit. An alarm went off and the tower began to shake.

"We need to get out of here," Yusei stated and they ran out. As soon as they were out, the tower sunk into the ground, leaving no trace behind.

Trudge woke up again, finding that the spirits have disappeared along with the tower. "Uh… wasn't there a tower here?" he asked.

"Nope," Leo answered.

"Didn't see one," Luna followed.

"Ugh… I need some sleep. First Duel Monster spirits and now a tower?" the Sector Security responded.

Luna and Leo laughed. "Gotcha," they said.

"Yusei, you're the next tower, right?" Manami asked.

"Yes," Yusei answered. "It's the Giant; and it's where I'll have to settle things with my old friend Kalin."


	14. A Haunting Whale- Part 1

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS OR MISS PEREGRINE'S HOME FOR PECULIAR CHILDREN! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 14: A Haunting Whale- Part 1

Roman watched as a lit candle on a three pronged candlestick extinguished on its own. "Demak has been defeated," he muttered. He picked up the candle and exited the room, vowing, "The Signers will pay for this." He made his way to cell and called, "Greiger!" He opened the cell door to reveal a well muscled man with a darker skin tone and near black-brown hair. The Dark Signer told the man, "Come with me."

The two walked to the top of the Ener-D Reactor. "What are we doing here?" Greiger asked.

"I received that your felony was of trying to assassinate Rex Goodwin during the Fortune Cup," Roman replied, not answering the question. "As punishment, you were to be executed, which I plan to carry out myself right now. Inside the Ener-D Reactor is a swirling pool of Ener-D which are the Doors to the Underworld. You are now ready to die and be reborn as a Dark Signer. But you must first remember what you felt back when you tried to kill Goodwin in order to alight the flames of vengeance within your heart. Remember the destruction of your hometown, the alleged fate of your brother and sister, and blaming it on Goodwin."

"I will get revenge on Goodwin for what he has done," Greiger responded, filling up with hatred and thirsting for revenge.

With the necessities fulfilled, Roman activated a trapdoor, causing Greiger to fall towards the pool of Ener-D. But just before Greiger made contact with the Ener-D, a spider on the ceiling shot a web and caught him around the neck.

With Greiger suspended there, Roman called down, "I am giving you a chance to see your revenge, by making you a Dark Signer who must defeat Yusei Fudo. He is siding with Goodwin."

"I will defeat Yusei! If he is with Goodwin, he must be destroyed!" Greiger agreed and Roman began the process. A fountain of Ener-D rushed up, engulfing Greiger.

. . .

As Yusei, Manami, Trudge, and the twins made their way to the tower of the Giant, Greiger followed them on his enhanced duel runner, vowing to defeat Yusei and Goodwin.

. . .

Crow spotted Greiger on him duel runner and ramped out in front of him. The duel runner drivers came to a halt.

"Yusei!" Greiger shouted out, not able to tell who he was.

"I'm not Yusei," Crow retorted. "But I know who you are and damn you for joining the Dark Signers."

"I have not met you before. Who are you?" Greiger asked.

"The name's Crow Hogan," the bird named man answered. "Now I'm challenging you to a duel."

"Are you a Signer?" Greiger questioned.

"Regardless of being a Signer or not, you, Dark Signers, took away the kids I took care of," Crow retorted.

"What do you mean?" Greiger responded unsure.

"I mean, the Dark Signers took away the children I took care of! They were innocent kids!" Crow replied angrily.

"Your threat to make me pay is ironic. I shall make Goodwin pay for killing my siblings," Greiger responded. "Goodwin killed them all in an explosion, causing me to see vengeance by any means necessary, even through bloodshed."

"Why don't we get on with a duel?" Crow suggested, seeing no use arguing. "I'm not letting you face Yusei until you've beaten me."

"I cannot duel a non-Signer like you," Greiger refused.

However, Crow attached a timer to the Blackbird saying, "This will kill both players when the timer reaches zero. I will chase you unless you accept."

"Very well, I will duel you," Greiger agreed. _'This will probably lure Yusei in,'_ he added mentally. "But once the Shadow Duel starts, there will be no turning back and one of us will lose our soul."

"I don't need any concern from the people who stole away the only place I could go home to," Crow refused. "Before we begin, I'm going to lay down one more rule, both players turn off auto-pilot for the duel." Remembering Yusei's encounter with Ccapac Apu, Crow thought, _'The only way to counter the attacks from the Earthbound Immortal is to use your own riding techniques.'_

"Agreed, let's go then!" Greiger agreed.

Speed World was activate, setting up the Turbo Duel. The Killer What geoglyph appeared and etched out the circuit.

. . .

Yusei, Trudge, and the twins saw the geoglyph appear in the sky.

"That shouldn't be there. There's no Dark Signer with that mark," Trudge noted.

"A new Dark Signer must have been chosen," Yusei responded worried. Him and Luna looked at their marks to see they weren't reacting. "Whoever the Dark Signer is, their opponent isn't a Signer."

. . .

"Whoever is first around the first corner will go first," Greiger set.

Crow chucked the timer onto the ground, explaining, "That was only an alarm clock. How about we start the race once the timer hits zero?"

They waited patiently and as soon as the time dropped to zero, the alarm went off. Both runners sped off like a bullet. Crow sped up, prompting Greiger to go even faster. Greiger gets to the corner first. But he drifted to the outmost point, allowing Crow to easily take the inside lane and move in front of Greiger.

Crow got the first turn and drew his card to begin it. "I'll start by summon Blackwing- Shura the Blue Flame (Attack 1800/ Defense 1200). I end my turn with one face down," he finished.

Greiger drew. "I summon Trap Reactor Y FI (Attack 800/ Defense 1800)! Then by discarding Diving Exploder, I can switch the attack and defense of Shura the Blue Flame and Trap Reactor Y FI (Blackwing- Shura the Blue Flame: Attack 1200; Trap Reactor Y FI: 1800). Trap Reactor, attack Shura!" Greiger's monster destroyed Crow's, dropping Crow's life points to 3400. The impact from the attack knocked Crow off course, causing his duel runner to sail and fall off the side of the high road.

. . .

Meanwhile, the two Peculiars and their friends made their way to the Killer Whale geoglyph.

' _Whoever's dueling that Dark Signer has no idea the amount of danger they're getting into. If they come deck-to-deck with an Earthbound Immortal, this might be their last duel!'_ Yusei thought worried. _'But who does that geoglyph belong to?'_

Yusei turned to the others and said, "You guys need to stay behind. Things are about to get dangerous up ahead."

"We'll be fine, Yusei," Luna chimed in to insist on their coming as well. "My mark will protect us from being sacrificed inside the geoglyph."

"And you know I'll be fine," Manami added.

"Alright," Yusei agreed. "But we'll drive ahead to see who's dueling. You can follow me afterwards." Without any further notice, he ramped off the road and into the turbo duel circuit created by the geoglyph.

. . .

Crow angrily pushed some buttons in the handlebars of his duel runner in his desperation not to lose, firing a grappling hook that attaches itself to the turbo duel circuit and activated the duel runner's wings, allowing him to glide back safely.

Greiger saw Crow back on course and silently commented, _'He is quite persistent.'_ He finished his turn with one face down. And at the end of the turn, Trap Reactor's attack and defense return to normal as Diving Exploders effect wore off.

Crow remembered what Yusei had said about dueling a Dark Signer meant putting your life on the line. _'Regardless of that risk, the stakes are no match for the fate of the children sacrificed earlier,'_ he thought. Crow began his turn by drawing his next card. "I activate the Speed Spell- Angel Baton! This allows me to draw two card and send one to the graveyard. Next I summon Blackwing- Mistral the Silver Shield in defense mode and then special summon Blackwing- Bora the Spear. Bora the Spear, attack his Trap Reactor Y FI!" he ordered. The explosion knocked a huge chunk off a building and onto Greiger. However, Greiger emerged with no visible damage outside the loss of 900 life points bringing him to 3100 points total. "How did that have so little effect on you? Even your Trap Reactor didn't get destroyed!"

"I had played Fake Explosion after you declared the attack," Greiger explained. "This prevented Y FI's destruction and allows me to summon Summon Reactor SK from my hand."

' _He's planning on summoning Spell Reactor RE and then combining those three monsters to bring out Flying Fortress SKY FIRE, like he did against Yusei in the Fortune Cup,'_ Crow thought.

"It's only natural I shall win the duel as you are a non-Signer," Greiger boasted.

They turned hearing Yusei approaching the two with Manami behind him. "Crow!" he called. He turned to see Greiger. "Greiger, why did you become a Dark Signer?"

"I have been reborn to seek vengeance on Goodwin through the powers of the Dark Signers," Greiger explained. "You are a pawn of Goodwin's. As such, you are my enemy!"

"You two need to stop this duel. Nothing good will come from this," Yusei stated. "Greiger, if I could've, I would've saved everyone I could from your village."

"What do you mean you wanted to save my people? You didn't even know of them until the Fortune Cup," Greiger asked.

"Greiger, I knew plenty about them. After all, a good friend of mine watched them and children called Peculiars in that village. Including your siblings."

"Peculiars?" Greiger repeated confused. "What do you mean my siblings were these so-called Peculiars."

"The recessive gene passed over you, but your two siblings had powers that they hadn't acknowledged, yet," Manami told him. "They were safe from a Peculiar's threat, the hollows. Our good friend watched your village for the Peculiars to have their powers recognized, which she would then offer to take them to safety somewhere else. We all wanted to protect them from that blast, but we couldn't."

"And they didn't deserve the fate they took. I wanted to save them, but I just didn't have the power or ability to save the village from that explosion. And when the explosion happened and tore apart your village and people, I felt that pain in my heart from the death. I wanted to save them, Greiger. I am a Peculiar and if I could've saved them, I would have," Yusei replied. "Fighting like this won't help anyone. Just end this now."

"And what exactly is an Peculiar?" Crow asked.

"A human whose recessive genes give them a power of some sort," he answered shocking both duelists. He took off his glove and touched his hand on the ground as it moved, creating a trail of fire. "I have two Peculiarities. One, I can control and manifest fire. Two-" He stopped as they all heard a growl. "Are you kidding me?"

"What was that?" Greiger asked.

Yusei looked to the side nearest Crow and saw a hollow getting ready to jump at Crow. "Crow, move to the other side of me. Now!"

"Why?" he asked, as both duelist were confused.

Yusei swerved around Crow as the hollow lunged and grabbed the hollow and dropped it, shocking all by Yusei and Manami as the creature burned and became visible. "That's why," Yusei answered. "That's a hollow. A Peculiar's worst enemy."

"What's so bad about it? You took it down easily," Crow asked.

"I agree. It doesn't seem much to be afraid of," Greiger responded.

"Not to me because I've been fighting and killing those things for years now," Yusei replied quickly putting his glove back on. They were shocked by his words. "Hollows look for Peculiars non-stop. When they found one, they'll kill it and eat the Peculiar's eyes." They went wide eyed in shock. "By eating a Peculiar's eyes, the hollow will gain humanity and turn into Wights. But they also eat other normal humans as well. That's why it went at Crow. It's not easy to kill a hollow. And my second Peculiarity is that I can see hollows. No one else can except for their shadows. That gives me an edge."

"Yusei, why have you hidden this from me?" Crow asked in shock. "I could've helped!"

"I thought you were one of his closest friends," Greiger cut in, the comment aiming at Crow.

"He is. But I only just told the other Signers on our way to Satellite," Yusei responded. "He never knew and no one ever knew since I got these powers when I was four." Greiger went a bit wide eyed, shocked that this Signer he had known would hide such a thing from everyone including his closest friends. "This fight needs to end before someone gets killed. Especially if there are more hollows around."

"No!" Crow refused. "The Dark Signers caused the children I took care of to disappear. I have to avenge them! My parents were killed in the Zero Reverse incident. As far as I can remember, I wandered around Satellite with no place to go. I was lonely, without friends or people to love me, and miserable. I would look around. I would sometimes find food and a bed, sometimes I wouldn't. While wandering through a landfill site, I found Crow Goblin, a duel monsters card. After find more cards, I left the dump. While wandering through the city with the cards, I was confronted by a group of older kids. I was shocked at first, as they glared at me funny. But after asking me what cards I had, we started hanging out together. Since I never went to school, I could barely read, write, or do math. But through duel monsters, the other kids taught me. Despite having no money or education, duel monsters gave me friends. Among them were you and Jack. After meeting them, I realized I wasn't alone anymore. Duel monsters had saved me from the lonely world I was imprisoned in. There are plenty of kids in Satellite in the same situation I was. I had wanted to share with them the lessons I had learned from duel monsters. However, the black fog that you used to make the children disappear… that shattered my hopes and I will make the Dark Signers pay for that."

"I will take you one. For vengeance is the darkness of one's heart which will never die out," Greiger responded.

"Stop! You've both suffered the same wounds and should be understanding of each other, not fighting," Yusei tried again.

"Where are we supposed to vent our anger?!" Crow shouted back.

"Revenge just breeds more revenge," Yusei retorted.

' _She is right, whoever she is. But my heart pushes me to continue the duel,'_ Crow thought. "Please understand, Yusei. As my friend, just watch our duel," he pleaded.

A tear from Crow's eyes hit Yusei's vizor and the man agreed, "Alright, but I'll see the duel through to the end."

"Yusei, are you sure about this?" Manami whispered.

"I don't think we have much of a choice," he replied.

"Then let us continue," Greiger stated starting his next turn. "I summon Spell Reactor RE. Then, by using Summon Reactor SK's effect, I can release all three Reactor monsters to special summon my Flying Fortress SKY FIRE (Attack 3000/ Defense 2500)! Now I activate SKY FIRE's effect. By sending Dark Tuner Doom Submarine from my hand to the graveyard, I can destroy Blackwing- Mistral the Silver Shield. Now SKY FIRE, attack Blackwing- Bora the Spear! Death Air Raid!"

The attack destroyed Crow's monster, but Crow played, "I use Mistral the Silver Shield's effect to reduce the damage to zero!"

"I end my turn," Greiger finished.

' _If I hadn't learned SKY FIRE's effects back when I was watching Yusei duel in the Fortune Cup, I would have taken the damage head-on,'_ Crow thought as he drew his card. "I summon Blackwing- Vayu the Emblem of Honor in defense mode!" he played, but this triggered SKY FIRE's effect, destroying Crow's monster and inflicting 800 points of damage at Crow. The impact of the attack caused Crow to lose control of his duel runner, but he slid out its wings, which kept it from toppling over.

' _Even if Crow survived that attack, his body might not be able to take many more,'_ Yusei thought worried.

"I activate Varu's effect! By removing itself and Elphin the Raven in my graveyard from play, I can perform a synchro summon," Crow declared. "Darkened gales, become the wings which will soar to the heavens. I synchro summon, Blackwing Armor Master (Attack 2500/ Defense 1500)! Then, I special summon Blackwing- Gale the Whirlwind alongside it."

"So you predicted Vayu would be destroyed by SKY FIRE which gave you the chance to summon these two monsters," Greiger deduced. "Although, it doesn't hold a candle to SKY FIRE, who is superior in terms of attack."

"Blackwing Armor Master, attack Flying Fortress SKY FIRE!" Crow ordered, despite Greiger's comment. Crow's monster launched a punch at the stronger monster. Due to its effect, Armor Master wasn't destroyed and Crow took no battle damage.

' _He used this move when the two of us tag dueled against Sector Security,'_ Yusei recognized.

"Why attack in vain?" Greiger asked.

"Look in your powerful monster," Crow stated and the Dark Signer noticed a wedge dug into it. "Now by removing the Wedge Counter in your SKY FIRE, all its attack and defense points get wiped out (Flying Fortress SKY FIRE: Attack 0). Now, Gale the Whirlwind, attack his monster!" The attack succeeded and his monster exploded.

But as the monster was destroyed, Greiger's duel runner was knocked out of control and crashed into a supported pillar of a bridge. Yusei sped passed the collapsing bridge to catch up with Crow, leaving Greiger behind.

"You need to be careful, Crow," Yusei told him.

"Hey, I held out well for a non-Signer dueling a Dark Signer," Crow boasted.

"I don't think Greiger will go down that easily, Crow," Yusei responded.

As if on cue, Greiger reappeared behind them calling, "Damn you and your tricks, Crow." His life points fell to 1800.

"You can't catch up to me," Crow remarked. "I set one face down and end my turn."

"If I can't catch up with you, I'll just have to drag you back to me," Greiger retorted and began his turn. "Since I have no monsters on my field, I can special summon Dark Tuner Doom Submarine (Attack 0/ Defense 300) from my graveyard." The presence of the Dark Tuner caused a mark to glow on his face.

"Now, that's just cheating," Crow stated.

"It is the powers of the Underworld," Greiger retorted. "Next I normal summon Darksea Rescue (Attack 0/ Defense 0)."

"He's going to Dark Tune those two monsters," Yusei commented worried, and Manami seemed just as worried.

As Yusei had said, Greiger began his dark synchro summoning, chanting out, "When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals a world without light! Come forth, Dark Flattop (Attack 0/ Defense 3000)!" A massive battleship descended from pitch-black clouds onto the field.

Crow laughed. "Although the monster is bigger, it doesn't mean it's better," he remarked.

' _Be careful, Crow,'_ Yusei thought.


	15. A Haunting Whale- Part 2

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS OR MISS PEREGRINE'S HOME FOR PECULIAR CHILDREN! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 15: A Haunting Whale- Part 2

"Unfortunately, there are no monsters like this in your deck. I activate the effect of Darksea Rescues. Since I sent it to the graveyard, I can draw two cards," Greiger played and drew his two newly gained cards. "Next I activate the effect of Dark Flattop, special summoning my Flying Fortress SKY FIRE (Attack 3000/ Defense 2500) from my graveyard."

Crow was shocked by this and Yusei thought worried, _'If Crow doesn't find a way to beat Dark Flattop now, Flying Fortress SKY FIRE will be invincible.'_

"And now I activate the effect of SKY FIRE! By sending Star Blast from my hand to the graveyard, I can destroy your Blackwing Armor Master!" Greiger declared and, as said, Crow's monster was destroyed. "Now that that's done, "Flying Fortress SKY FIRE, attack Blackwing- Gale the Whirlwind!"

The mechanical giant destroyed the little bird and the impact of the attack caused Crow to lose control of his runner, knocking him to the ground.

"Crow!" Yusei called as Crow's life points fell to 900.

"This match is over," Greiger said. "He couldn't possibly continue dueling in his condition."

Yusei began to go to help Crow, but his friend said, "Stay back, Yusei. The duel isn't over yet." This surprised Yusei and Greiger by the bird named man's determination. "Until I can defeat the Dark Signers, I won't surrender. Or else, the children I took care of will never find peace!" Crow managed to get on his runner again and hurried up to duel again.

"It's impressive that your duel runner is still functioning," Greiger commented surprised.

"Neither I nor Blackbird are ready to give up," Crow told the new Dark Signer.

' _If Crow intends on venting out his anger over losing his children, then we share the same wishes,'_ the Dark Signer thought as he remembered the days he spent in his village, in which it was poor and similar to Satellite. _'Just like Crow, I learned everything thanks to Duel Monsters and tried to pass everything down to my siblings and the children, until the devastation that destroyed my village took my siblings away. Now that dream will never come true!'_ he thought. "I place a card face down and end my turn.

Crow felt a little pain, thinking, _'Two or three of my ribs are busted. And I feel like my whole body is weak. But, this is no time for complaining.'_ He drew his card to begin his turn. _'Flying Fortress Sky Fire has the ability to destroy monsters when they are summoned. If I summon a monster without a plan and take any unwarranted damage, I won't last this time.'_

Yusei looked at Crow worried. He then worriedly and quietly commented, "Crow was hurt in that last fall." Manami nodded seeming just as concerned.

"I'll just end my turn," Crow stated.

Greiger drew his card and said, "It appears you have run out of options."

"We'll see about that," Crow replied. "I have two cards face down on my field, one of which will wipe out all of your monsters."

"Oh, really?" Greiger responded.

"Choose carefully," Crow told him.

' _Even if he's telling the truth, I still have my next move. My victory shall not falter,'_ Greiger thought, looking at a monster in his hand. "I activate SKY FIRE's effect! By discarding a card, I can destroy one of your set cards. And I shall destroy that one," he declared pointing at one of Crow's cards.

The card was revealed to be Fake Feather. "Sorry, you guessed wrong. If you attack me now, your monsters will get wiped out," Crow told the Dark Signer.

' _He is only bluffing,'_ Greiger thought. "Your field is already devoid of monsters. If you take a direct attack, you'll lose this duel. You are doing nothing more than bluffing in desperation," he told the man.

"Try me," Crow dared.

' _This duel is already over,'_ Greiger thought. "Flying Fortress SKY FIRE, attack Crow directly!" he ordered.

"That was the moment I was waiting for," Crow stated. "I activate my trap card, Blackwing- Backlash! When there are five or more Blackwings in my graveyard and when I receive a direct attack, this call will destroy all monsters on your side of the field."

"What?!" Greiger exclaimed shocked by the turn of events as his two monsters were destroyed.

"My one card just made your mightiest fleet fall," Crow told Greiger.

"So you were telling the truth," Greiger concluded.

"I have never lied in my life," Crow retorted. "Your doubt just saved my skin."

Greiger laughed. "It's not as though I didn't believe you at all. The effect of Darksea Float I sent to the graveyard allows me to draw one card," he responded. He drew his card and put it face down. "You followed right into my plan. I activate the trap card, Contaminated Earth! During the turn two or more monsters with a level of five or higher are destroyed, I can special summon an Earthbound Immortal from my hand, deck, or graveyard."

"What did you just say?" Crow asked not being able to believe it.

"That's not good," Yusei asked, extremely worried by the card.

The shell like device appeared in the sky and brought in souls from another source. After that, a giant, purple and black outlined, orca shaped Earthbound Immortal appeared on the field.

"Appear forth, Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua (Attack 2900/ Defense 1600)!" Greiger called.

"Whoa, that's one big fish," Crow commented, impressed slightly.

"Be careful, Crow," Yusei warned again.

Crow drew his card to begin his turn. _'Greiger's life points are at 1800. Right now, I can't summon a monster that can stand up to the attack of that Earthbound Immortal,'_ he thought. "I summon Blackwing- Fane the Steel Chain (Attack 500/ Defense 800)!"

"A monster with 500 attack points won't do any good against Chacu Challhua," Greiger commented.

"My card won't be attacking your Immortal; But it'll attack you, because this monster can attack my opponent directly," Crow clarified. "Fane the Steel Chain, attack Greiger directly!" The attack his and Greiger's life points fell to 1300.

"By doing that, you will be attacked by Chacu Challhua, crushing you to bits," Greiger remarked.

"We'll see," Crow responded.

Something strange began to happen to the Earthbound Immortal, making Greiger wonder, "What's going on?"

"When Fane successfully attacks directly, it switches one of your monsters to defense mode and prevents it from changing battle position until next turn," Crow explained. The giant whale was changed to defense mode with 1600 defense. "No matter how powerful the monster, it no big deal if it can't attack."

"I place a card face down and end my turn," Crow finished.

Greiger drew his card and told Crow, "You made a big misconception. An Earthbound Immortal leaves no dark corners. I activate the effect of Chacu Challhua! During a turn it doesn't attack, it can inflict damage equal to half its defense." The effect nearly makes Crow lose control of his duel runner again as his life points were reduced to a mere 100. "Next I summon Darksea Rescue (Attack 0/ Defense 0). Next I activate the continuous trap card, Basara! Once per turn, I can release one monster on my field and destroy a monster with a level higher than that monster. In addition, the controller of the destroyed monster receives 800 points of direct damage. So I sacrifice Darksea Rescue to destroy your Blackwing- Fane the Steel Chain!"

' _If Crow takes this damage, he'll lose,'_ Yusei thought a bit fearful. But something told him Crow would be alright. He felt Manami hold him a bit tighter in concern and gently placed a comforting hand on hers that were locked around his waist.

"I activate Guard Mines! When an effect that would destroy a monster on my field is activated, I can negate that effect and inflict 500 points of damage to you," Crow defended and thanks to the effect, Crow's monster was saved and Greiger's life points dropped to 800, shocking Greiger and making the two Peculiars relieved. Crow placed his hand on his deck to pull his card and thought, _'I am going to lose the card either way, at this rate. And I'll bet it all on this on my next draw. I hope the souls of the children I took care of will give me strength.'_ He drew the card. "I place one card face down and summon Blackwing- Blizzard of the Far North (Attack 1300/ Defense 0) in attack mode. Then I activate its effect! When it's successfully summoned, it can special summon a level four or lower Blackwing in my graveyard in defense position. So I summon back Blackwing- Shura the Blue Flame (Attack 1800/ Defense 1200). I then tune my three Blackwings to synchro summon. Soar, Blackwing- Silverwind the Ascendant (Attack 2800/ Defense 2000)!"

' _That creature may be Crow's big synchro monster,'_ Greiger thought. "But Chacu Challhua has an effect that skips my opponent's battle phase while it's in defense mode," he said.

"Silverwind the Ascendant has an effect as well," Crow told him. "On this turn, in exchange for not battling, I can destroy up to two monsters with a defense lower than Silverwind's attack."

"What did you say?" Greiger asked shocked by what he had just heard.

"Silverwind the Ascendant may not be able to win with a battle, but it sure can destroy your Earthbound Immortal with an effect," Crow added.

Crow was about to destroy Chacu Challhua, but the image of two children. One said, "It hurts…"

And the other followed asking, "Can someone help us?"

"Who are they?" Crow asked.

"I don't…" Yusei stopped for a moment before adding, "Wait…"

"If you're not going to attack, I'll go on with my turn," Greiger stated.

"Have you seen the faces on the Earthbound Immortal?" Crow asked him.

"All I can see is the goal of victory," Greiger replied.

"Greiger, take a good look at Chacu Challhua," Yusei told him.

Greiger did so and saw the faces of the two children, followed with many other people. "Why are the people of my village inside my Earthbound Immortal?" he asked.

"The souls of your hometown were used for the summoning of your Earthbound Immortal, Greiger," Yusei informed him.

"Then it is Dark Signers who are responsible for the destruction of my village, not the Crimson Dragon," Greiger concluded.

"Greiger, stop the duel," Yusei told him.

"I am s…" he stopped as he heard a voice in his head.

" **You must fight,"** the voice said. **"You are a Dark Signer, brought back from the Underworld. You must kill all the Signers!"**

After that was said, his eyes glowed purple and he cracked a wicked smile. In a possessed sounding voice, Greiger said, **"I am a Dark Signer! I shall eliminate this world under the darkness of the Underworld!"**

Suddenly, he cried out before a normal sounding Greiger said, "Crow, hurry! Defeat me! If you do, all the souls captured by the Earthbound Immortal will be freed! Please!"

Greiger became possessed again and said, **"If you won't go on with your turn, I'll go ahead with mine."** He drew his card. **"First, I switch Chacu Challhua back into attack position."**

"Be careful, Crow," Yusei told him again.

" **Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua, attack Crow directly!"** the possessed Greiger ordered.

"Crow, don't let Greiger's wishes go in vain!" Yusei told him.

' _Earthbound Immortals can't be affected by my own spell and trap cards. But can a card effect from the player that summoned it can affect it?'_ Crow thought. "I activate my face down, Parasite Mind! This allows me to activate a continuous trap card's effect in place of the card's controller. And I'll use its effect on Basara!" The card appeared on Crow's field. "I activate its effect. By releasing Silverwind the Ascendant, I can destroy Chacu Challhua and deal you 800 points of damage!" The attack was released and the Earthbound Immortal fell to the bottom of the underground ocean that it entered as all the souls of the villagers were freed and Greiger lost the rest of his life points. Yusei sighed in relief seeing Crow as the winner.

The geoglyph disappeared and Crow was obviously pleased with his victory. "Crow, watch out!" Yusei called seeing a giant boulder heading towards his friend.

Yusei was taking off his glove to create a shield around Crow; but, before he could, Greiger pushed Crow to get him out of harm's way. However,, consequently, Greiger was crushed by the giant boulder instead. Crow tried to rescue Greiger on his own. Water from pipes on the ground came out and began to shatter the boulder when fire joined in and finished the shattering process, leaving crumbs around Crow and Greiger. They looked at Yusei and Manami a bit shocked as they brought their hands down.

"Greiger, you don't need to die yet," Yusei told him running up.

"Are you alright?" Greiger merely asked Crow.

"Why did you save me?" Crow asked.

"You saved the people of my village," Greiger replied, touching Crow with his answer. "Find the children you took care of and raise them well."

"I will," Crow promised.

"Yusei, you were right about everything. Nothing remains after revenge. Please, defeat the Dark Signers," Greiger told him.

"I will, Greiger," Yusei vowed. With that, Greiger fell into dust.

. . .

On the other side of the world, all the people of Greiger's village returned home, including the Dark Signer's siblings.

"We're saved," a girl, named Annie, said.

A shooting star appeared in the sky. _'The shooting star is almost like our big brother Big Brother who saved us,'_ the brother of Greiger, Max, thought.

"You think Big Brother is watching the shooting star, too?" Annie asked.


	16. Rivalry at its Best

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS OR MISS PEREGRINE'S HOME FOR PECULIAR CHILDREN! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 16: Rivalry at its Best

Back at Satellite, Crow and Yusei were rejoined by Trudge and the twins. Almost immediately after, they took off for the Giant Tower and Kalin. Yusei was silent the entire ride there.

"Is Yusei okay?" Luna asked quietly.

"Don't worry. Yusei will definitely win," Leo assured.

"R-Right," his twin responded.

That when they saw Kalin by the tower. The Dark Signer revved the engine of his duel runner and sped head on in front of Yusei. Both Yusei and Kalin swerved their duel runners to one side, avoiding the collision.

Kalin gave a maniacal grin and said, "It's time for us to settle the scores, through the last Duel of the Enforcers. The one that never was completed back then."

"Last duel…" Yusei muttered before reflecting back on the incident when they were the Enforcers.

Kalin laughed again and raised a finger. "Let's get things started."

Crow and the others arrived at a broken bridge a few blocks away from the tower, giving them a decent view of the turbo duel about to take place. Yusei looked at Manami who nodded and hurried up to his other friends.

"Cute little one you got there," Kalin commented making the Peculiar tense and the Dark Signer laugh. Kalin chucked off his cape, revealing his dark mark, and said, "This will be the last duel." His mark glowed and the purple flames erupted and shaped the Giant geoglyph. "I can see the events of this duel. I will kick you into the middle of the inferno of vengeance from the depths of death, with the power of my Earthbound Immortal!" Kalin called.

' _Kalin was never like this. He had cared for his friends. He kept me from falling off a building, saying he would never leave his friends. I'm going to save you in this duel Kalin,'_ Yusei thought.

Both duelists lined up to begin the shadow turbo duel. They activated Speed World and took off.

"Who passes the corner up ahead first goes first in the duel," Kalin stated. As such, they raced. Kalin then noticed something, _'So Yusei's powered-up his runner since our last duel. Well, he won't be going first!'_ He rammed his duel runner into Yusei, knocking the Peculiar into the fiery wall.

Kalin passed the corner and won the race to go first. "I get to go first. I summon Infernity Necromancer (Attack 0/Defense 2000) in defense mode," he declared.

' _An Infernity monster. Is Kalin going to try his handless combo again?'_ Yusei thought.

"I set one face down and end my turn," Kalin finished. "Bring it on, Yusei!" The opposing Signer drew his card and paused for a moment, remembering another instance while they were the Enforcers. "Hurry up, traitor!"

"Fine," Yusei responded. "I summon Max Warrior (Attack 1800/ Defense 800) in attack mode. Max Warrior, attack Infernity Necromancer!" He then thought, _'Hopefully, I can get the real Kalin back in this duel.'_

"Oh, Yusei!" Kalin called. "The defense of my monster is great than the attack of yours."

"Not with Max Warrior's ability. When it attacks, it gains 400 attack points (Max warrior: Attack 2200)," Yusei retorted. Infernity Necromancer was effectively destroyed in the battle. "But due to its other effect, Max Warrior's attack, defense, and level will be halved until my next turn (Max Warrior: Attack 900/ Defense 400/ Level 2)." Yusei then thought back on how he and Kalin had always stayed side by side, _'Until that night, that is.'_

 **-Flashback-**

Yusei and Kalin looked as they noticed captain of Sector Security had arrived in Satellite on a duel runner.

"Sector Security has deployed a lot of duel runners," Kalin told Yusei.

"Show those duel gangs the power the duel runner holds," the captain told his troops. "Use their dueling to judge them." Sector Security then began to pursue any of the duel gangs. Kalin only smirked. The captain captured a member of another duel gang after that.

. . .

The next day, Kalin surprised Yusei by saying, "We need to crush Sector Security."

"What?!" Yusei responded.

"I have finally found the Enforcers' final enemy. Only by defeating Sector Security will our true conquest of Satellite be complete," Kalin replied. "Go get Crow and Jack for me. Together we'll reunite and crush Security."

"Kalin, this is suicide," Yusei retorted.

"Are you chickening out?" Kalin asked.

"We can't do this, Kalin. If you actually want to go through with this, you'll have to do this on your own," Yusei replied and left thinking, _'Kalin won't take on Sector Security if he's all by himself.'_

Later that night, rain began to pour down. Yusei, Jack, and Crow went in search of Kalin after hearing he was being chased by Security. They found Sector Security finding their friend in an abandoned building and one told him, "Quit resisting and come out quietly."

Two officers were about to go inside until Jack and Crow managed to get inside first, completely surprising the two officers. Yusei managed to get inside the building using the stairs behind it. They were quick to meet up with Kalin in a room.

"The Enforcers are together again!" Kalin exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Jack asked him.

"Oh yeah! Our last duel will be against Sector Security," Kalin responded too happy to listen to them.

 **-Flashback Ended-**

' _We were there to help him. But I made the wrong decision back then. That's why I've decided to save him today, just like he saved me,'_ Yusei thought. He finished his turn with two face downs.

Kalin drew his card to begin his turn. "I set a face down and activate Limit Impulse! By sending two cards from my hand to the graveyard, I can special summon two Soul Tokens (Attack 0/ Defense 0)," he declared. "Next I tribute them to summon Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand (Attack 0/ Defense 0) in attack mode."

' _Kalin's definitely going to use his handless combo technique,'_ Yusei thought.

"Now with the effect of Nightmare Hand, I can special summon a level two monster from my hand. So I summon Infernity Dwarf (Attack 800/ Defense 500) in attack mode. And now with my two monsters, I will dark synchro summon! Come forth from the darkness Hundred-Eyes Dragon (Attack 3000/ Defense 2500)!" Kalin called. "My handless combo is complete!" He laughed again. "Hundred-Eyes Dragon, attack Max Warrior! Say, Yusei, I've heard what you really are. Could it possibly be true that a weakling like you is actually a powered up human who can control fire?" Yusei looked at him with a warning glare as his monster was destroyed and his life points fell to 1900 making him groan in pain from the attack. "Have you found this pain superb?"

"I activate Revival Ticket! By destroying one card on my field, I can bring back each monster destroyed by battle and recover my life points equal to the battle damage," Yusei declared. "So I destroy my Limiter Break to revive Max Warrior and regain the life points I just lost." His monster returned to the field and his life points returned to their original 4000. "And due to the effect of Limiter Break, I can special summon Speed Warrior (Attack 900/ Defense 400) from my hand, deck, or graveyard."

Kalin was angry from that and asked, "What can you do before my Hundred-Eyes Dragon?"

Yusei drew his card. "How do you know what I really am?" he asked Kalin.

Kalin laughed. "So it is true?" he asked. Yusei glared and Kalin laughed again. "Roman told all of us Dark Signers about you and the power you showed him during your last duel." He laughed. "I couldn't believe someone like you had such power! But it'll only make this that much greater. And do you know why? It's because you hid it from all your friends!" He laughed and added, "To hide such a secret from those closest to you… it only adds to the fear you feel. But you're hiding something else, aren't you?"

Yusei grew worried with that information. "Kalin, you don't understand what I had been feeling that entire time of silence. You wouldn't understand what it feels like for me," he told his opponent. He paused before he continued the duel, "I activate Card of Sacrifice! This allows me to draw two cards since the combined attack of all the monsters on my field are lower than yours. But during this turn, I can't summon a monster or switch battle positions."

"You're in a deadlock. It's pathetic," Kalin stated.

Yusei ignored him and drew his cards. "I set two face downs and end my turn," he finished.

Kalin drew his card. "I place a card face down and activate my Hundred-Eyes Dragon's effect, which means it gains the effect of any of my dark attributed monster in my graveyard. I choose the effect of Infernity Necromancer. This allows me to summon a level four or lower Infernity monster. Like my Infernity Archfiend," he declared.

"I activate Slip Summon! When you summon a monster, I can summon a level four or lower monster from my hand in defense mode. So I summon Ghost Gardna (Attack 0/Defense 1900)!" Yusei fought.

"A typical futile resistance," Kalin stated. "I'll have the terror of my handless combo pierce you to the bone. Hundred-Eyes Dragon, attack Speed Warrior!"

"I activate the effect of Ghost Gardna to make it the new attack target," Yusei fought.

"I activate the effect of Hundred-Eyes Dragon. This allows me to take the effect of Infernity Dwarf in my graveyard. When my hand is empty, if a monster on my field attack a monster in defense position and it attack is greater than the monster's defense, I can deal battle damage equal to the difference," Kalin retorted. Yusei's life points fell to 2900 and the attack made him lose control of his runner for a moment. "Don't die on me here, Yusei! It's far from being enough. That doesn't come close to extinguishing my inferno of vengeance." Yusei remained determined and regained control of his runner. "Infernity Archfiend, attack…" Kalin stopped noticing his monster's effect had turned to 800. "What happened to its attack?"

"See, Ghost Gardna's got another effect. When it's destroyed, it decreases your monsters attack by 1000 until the end phase," Yusei informed. Kalin growled. "Now it's my turn!" He drew his card. "I summon Junk Synchron (Attack 1300/ Defense 500) in attack mode. Now I tune Speed Warrior with Junk Synchron to synchro summon! Fight, Junk Warrior (Attack 2300/ Defense 1300)!" His monster appeared ready to fight. "Next I activate Synchro Strike Unit! By equipping it to Junk Warrior, it gains 1000 attack points (Junk Warrior: Attack 3300). Now Max Warrior, attack Infernity Archfiend! And with its effect, it attack increases by 400 (Max Warrior: Attack 2200)."

"I activate Infernity Force! This destroys your Max Warrior since I have no cards in my hand," Kalin defended. "And then special summon a level four or lower Infernity monster from my graveyard. So I summon Infernity Necromancer (Attack 0/ Defense 2000)."

"Junk Warrior, attack Hundred-Eyes Dragon!" Yusei ordered. The attack hit and Kalin's dragon was destroyed as the Dark Signer's life points fell to 3700.

Kalin laughed. "Thanks to my dragon's effect, I can add one card from my deck to my hand. But you knew that, didn't you?" he asked Yusei.

"I set two face downs and end my turn," Yusei finished. And due to the effect of Synchro Striker Unit, Junk Warrior's attack decreases by 800 making it a total of 2500. He saw Kalin's card and thought, _'It's Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu. I have to save Kalin.'_

While watching the duel, Crow stated, "Yusei's trying to save Kalin, just like before." They looked at him and he began to explain everything.

 **-Flashback-**

Sector Security had cornered Kalin's hideout with Kalin, Yusei, Jack, and Crow inside. Kalin's friends removed their duel disks from their wrists and put them on the table.

"What's going on?" Kalin asked. "Aren't we going to fight together?"

"Open your eyes, Kalin," Jack told him.

"We don't have a chance if we go up against Security head on," Crow added.

"You guys, get out of the building," Yusei told them.

"That won't satisfy me. We defeated Satellite and dominated it for the first time. Let's have our last duel," Kalin begged.

"We don't have the same views as you anymore," Jack told him.

"What?!" Kalin exclaimed disbelievingly.

"We're friends, Kalin, and we want to save you from Sector Security," Yusei told him.

"What did you say?" Kalin asked shocked.

Sector Security then began to attack the building. The four managed to escape the building, only to be pursued by the Sector Security. They got separated and Kalin found himself trapped at a dead end. An officer appeared and Kalin looked at him.

"I'll just have to fight by myself, then," Kalin stated. The duel began and as it went on, Kalin then jumped at the officer. The two began to struggle making the agent lose control of his runner.

Yusei managed to find Kalin and called, "Kalin, stop!" The runner hit the wall and both Kalin and the officer landed hard on the ground. Unlike the officer, Kalin remained conscious. Kalin grabbed a wooden stick and was about to beat the officer but Yusei grabbed his wrist. "Kalin, this needs to stop!"

The two began to fight with Kalin repeating, "We have to crush Sector Security." Crow and Jack found the two and all four hid inside another abandoned house.

Jack then said, "It's only a matter of time before we're found out."

"Jack, Crow, take care of Kalin," Yusei told them.

Yusei then stepped outside to Sector Security. "I'm the leader of the Enforcers and was the one who attacked the Sector Security Headquarters. Take me in and leave the others out of this," he told the officers.

The captain appeared and told the other officers, "Secure the leader." They came out with an arrested Kalin, shocking Yusei.

"No, you've got the wrong leader. I'm the one you want," Yusei tried.

The captain refused to listen and said, "Defiance against Sector Security is a first-class crime. You won't be seeing him again anytime soon." He laughed and touched Yusei's shoulder while Yusei glared at him.

Kalin looked at became furious. "You betrayed me?!" Kalin yelled as the officers dragged him into the wagon. "You traitor!"

"No, Kalin, I…" Yusei tried but Kalin was too angry and kept cutting him off before Yusei could explain.

"Kalin!" Yusei called as Sector Security took him away.

 **-Flashback Ended-**

"Jack, Crow, and I tried to save you that day," Yusei told Kalin in the duel.

"No, you all betrayed me!" Kalin refused.

"Kalin, you've got it wrong," Crow told him. "Yusei tried to surrender in your place."

"Why didn't you fight with me until the end and bend to Sector Security's questioning? These actions only mean you sold me out," Kalin asked. "Do you know what fate awaits those who oppose Sector Security? They didn't even numb it when they put the marker on my face. And the guards kept abusing me."

"We tried to visit you. But we were never able to meet you," Crow explained. "And then, we heard news that you had died."

"It wasn't that simple!" Kalin yelled. "I could have withstood the countless brutality, but when the Securities took away my deck that was more precious to me than my life… After that, I went into a depression in which I refused to eat and left myself starve to death. On that night, a voice asked what my desire was. It told me to have this desire, I must become a Dark Signer. I told it I want vengeance and I died. By becoming a Dark Signer, I swore revenge on you and I'll make you go through the worst fears I had to endure. All through my Earthbound Immortal. Now it's my turn!" He drew his card. "I tribute my Infernity Necromancer and my Infernity Archfiend to summon my Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu (Attack 3000/ Defense 2500)!" The dark monster rose from the ground and stared right at Yusei. "Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu, attack Yusei directly!"

' _I'm not going to run in fear anymore,'_ Yusei thought. _'And by sending his Earthbound Immortal to its doom, I'll face Kalin's fears.'_ Yusei then fought, "I activate my trap card, Baton of the Hero! During this turn, I can designate an opposing monster's attack target. So I switch the target to Junk Warrior!" The attack destroyed Yusei's monster and dropped his life points to 2400. Manami sighed in pure relief.

"So you managed to use a monster to shield yourself to evade my Earthbound Immortal, hm?" Kalin responded. "I activate Ccapac Apu's ability! This inflicts damage to you equal to your destroyed monster's attack points."

"I activate my face down, Burst Synchro Summon!" Yusei defended. "This reduces the battle damage to zero and allows me to summon a synchro monster with attack equal to the effect damage I would've taken, ignoring summoning conditions. So I summon Stardust Dragon (Attack 2500/ Defense 2000)!"

"I set a face down and end my turn," Kalin declared.

"It's my turn," Yusei called drawing a card.

"I activate the continuous trap, Brilliant Shrine Art! This lets me redirect any attacks to my Earthbound Immortal," Kalin declared.

"I activate the Speed Spell- Angel Baton! Since I have two or more speed counters, I can draw two cards and send one card from my hand to the graveyard. So I send Stardust Xiaolong to the graveyard and activate its ability. Since I have Stardust Dragon on my field, I can special summon Stardust Xiaolong (Attack 100/ Defense 100) to the field," Yusei declared. "I then end my turn with one face down." Kalin drew his card. "I activate my trap card, Superior Protector! By equipping it to Stardust Dragon, I can nullify any battle damage to him except through battles involving the equipped monster."

"So you're containing direct attacks, too. But I'll crush that Stardust Dragon. Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu, attack Stardust Dragon!" Kalin ordered.

"I activate the effect of Superior Protector! By sending it to the graveyard, I can negate Stardust Dragon's destruction by battle," Yusei defended.

"You still take damage. And to make it worse, I activate Wicked Trample, which doubles the damage you've received except those caused by direct attacks," Kalin retorted.

Yusei was surprised as his life points fell to 1400. The thrust of the attack caused Kalin to lose control of his runner for a moment. Yusei rode up and tried to help him, making Kalin remember the day he saved Yusei from falling off a building.

"I was wrong to think I could save you by sacrificing myself. Only the unity of companions can save a companion," Yusei told Kalin. Suddenly all their marks began to glow bright. "Both Crow and Jack share the same concerns. Plus, our new friends are giving us their support. This isn't a battle to defeat you, Kalin. It's to save you from the Dark Signers."

"What's it matter now?" Kalin asked.

Kalin lost control of his runner again and Yusei called, "Kalin!" His mark glowed brighter before all the marks, including the fifth Signer's, appeared on Yusei's back, creating the complete mark of the Crimson Dragon. "Our wishes will cluster together and be completed," Yusei said. He saw a light from his deck and drew his card. _'This car will lead me to a miracle and save Kalin,'_ he thought. "I summon Majestic Dragon (Attack 0/ Defense 0). And now I tune Majestic Dragon with Stardust Dragon and Stardust Xiaolong to synchro summon. Rise up, Majestic Star Dragon (Attack 3800/ Defense 3000)!"

"Do it, Yusei," Kalin told him.

Yusei nodded. "I activate Majestic Star Dragon's effect. It can negate the effect of your Immortal and gain the effect for itself until the end phase," he declared. "Now, Majestic Star Dragon, attack Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu! End this!" The Immortal was destroyed and Majestic Star Dragon was able to use its effect to reduce Kalin's life points to zero.

Yusei came to Kalin's side as he stopped his runner. "I'm going to save you this time," he told him.

Kalin's eyes turned to normal as he said, "When I became a Dark Signer, I asked for one more thing: that I wanted to play the last duel of the Enforcers, the one that never came true back then."

"Kalin…" Yusei muttered.

The geoglyph disappeared and Kalin said, "I wasn't able to stay mad at you. That isn't enough to satisfy me." Then then turned to dust and faded away.

"Kalin, for you, I will defeat the Dark Signers," Yusei stated. A tear rolled down his face. "Kalin…"

Yusei put his Stardust Dragon into the control unit and the Giant Tower sunk into the ground. He turned and saw Leo, Luna, Crow, and Trudge at a bridge who were greeting him. He rejoined them and Crow pointed up as a light appeared and half the citizens of the Satellite were returned.

"The people who were sucked up by Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu must've come back," Crow concluded.

"Yeah," Leo agreed while Luna nodded.

"Nice win, Yusei," Crow congratulated.

"It's too early to celebrate. In order to close to the doors to the Underworld, two more towers have to be sealed," Yusei responded. "And there is still three more Dark Signers out there."

Trudge suddenly tensed and Yusei noticed it. "Everyone, get back from Trudge."

"What's going on?" Crow wondered.

In a possessed sounding voice. Trudge said, "So you defeated Kalin?"

"Roman," Yusei growled.

"You, Yusei, will be my next opponent. If you want to fight me, you must come to the Original Ener-D Reactor," Roman told the Signer through Trudge. After that, Yusei saw a spider come out of Trudge.

Back to normal, Trudge asked noticing their stares, "What's wrong?"

"This could be a trap," Crow mentioned.

"I have to go fight him, even if it is a trap," Yusei told him. "After all, if I defeat Earthbound Immortal Uru, the souls of Martha, Rally, and the others will return. I'm going to settle things with Roman."


	17. Chains of Destiny

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS OR MISS PEREGRINE'S HOME FOR PECULIAR CHILDREN! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 17: Chains of Destiny

"This sure is deep," Leo commented as he, Yusei, Manami, Crow, Trudge, and Luna arrived at the Original Reactor.

"It's the Original Ener-D Reactor that was built by Yusei's father," Luna commented.

"And the Ener-D Reactor that was responsible for Zero Reverse and causing the city to be split it two," Trudge added.

They began their trek down the stairs that seemed to go on forever. "I can feel a frightening power down here," Luna mentioned.

"It's alright, Luna," Leo comforted. "I'm here to protect you."

They stopped at a bridge which sat at the bottom of the stairs and Yusei saw Roman at the other end. "So you sent Kalin to the Underworld," Roman stated as Yusei stepped on the bridge along with Roman.

Yusei noticed Manami begin to step behind him, but he shook his head at her to tell her not to which she agreed to, stepping back beside Trudge and the twins. She then noticed something, _'Where's Crow?'_

Yusei turned to Roman with a light glare. "You're wrong. Between me and Kalin, there wasn't any hatred. It was the Dark Signers' fault for twisting our misunderstanding," he responded to the statement.

"I don't think so. It is fate," Roman retorted. "From the beginning, you were fated to be bound to each other through hate. The Original Ener-D Reactor had been built through hate and sadness, just like me and Dr. Fudo."

Yusei was shocked by what Roman had just said. Roman pulled a switch and an explosion occurred below them. Ener-D filled the bottom under the bridge. Leo and Luna were both fascinated and terrified by the event. Manami was more concerned.

"This is the door to the alternate possibility that Dr. Fudo and I found seventeen years ago," Roman told Yusei. "Within this light lies the power to change the world. The light has the power to rule over the world."

"Will this light take more victims?" Yusei asked remembering what happened to Rally and Martha. Roman smirked. "I'll never let you get away for what you've done."

"In order for the alternative possibility, there are always slight sacrifices. People are just small existences in a greater container called fate," Roman replied and Yusei glared making Roman's smirk grow. "Before fate, lives will disappear like trash and this light is fate itself and alive. The light has swallowed the fate of Dr. Fudo and mine and become alive."

"You're insane, Roman. I won't allow you to do any more harm than you have already done," Yusei retorted.

Roman frowned. "Then, I'll bury you inside the light as well," he vowed and the two began their duel. Their marks glowed and their life points began at 4000 each. The twins were worried for Yusei as the spider geoglyph appeared in the giant crater. "I'm looking forward to our duel. Show me what kind of powers you hold as this so-called Peculiar." Roman drew his card. "I simply set one face down and end my turn."

' _Does Roman want me to attack? The only thing I can do right now is attack, whatever he might have,'_ Yusei thought. "With the effect of my monster Quickdraw Synchron (Attack 700/ Defense 1400), I can special summon it by discarding a monster card in my hand," he declared. "Then I activate the effect of Level Eater. By lowering the level of Quickdraw Synchron by one (Quickdraw Synchron: Level 4), I can special summon it (Level Eater: Attack 600/ Defense 0). Quickdraw Synchron can also be used in place of a tuner monster that has 'Synchron' in its name. So I tune Quickdraw Synchron and Level Eater to synchro summon. Fight, Junk Warrior (Attack 2300/ Defense 1300)! Now Junk Warrior, attack Roman directly!" The attack hit and lowered Roman's life points to 1700.

"Alright!" Trudge stated while him, Leo, and Luna were happy Yusei took the first hit.

"I wouldn't get too excited. I activate Wolf in Sheep's Clothing. As I took damage from a direct attack, I may special summon one level one monster from my hand and one from my deck," Roman fought. "So I special summon two Dark Spiders (Attack 0/ Defense 0)."

"I set one face down and end my turn," Yusei finished.

"What's with two monsters with zero attack points?" Leo wondered. "Is Roman weak?"

"No," Luna replied. "Roman won't do anything useless. He's just setting things up for his mightiest card."

"What?" Leo responded shocked.

"Leo, Trudge, stay close to me because I have a feeling that Earthbound Immortal Uru is coming," Luna responded frightening Leo. She looked at Manami.

"I'll be fine," the female Peculiar told her. "Peculiars are special like that."

"It's my move," Roman stated drawing his card. "I activate the field spell card, Spider Web." The field was immediately covered in webs and glowed in multiple colors from the Ener-D. "Next I tribute my two Dark Spiders to summon my strongest monster. Rise up from the depths of the Underworld, my dark god, Earthbound Immortal Uru (Attack 3000/ Defense 3000)!" His monster rose up. "Uru can attack directly if there is a field spell card on the field. So, Uru, attack Yusei directly!"

"I activate Synchro Barrier! By tributing Junk Warrior, the battle damage I would've taken this turn becomes 0," Yusei fought.

"I'm impressed with your move, Yusei. But it won't last. I set two face downs and activate the continuous spell card, Destiny Activator. Now during each turn, you must show me the card you draw. If it's the same type as the card I sent to the graveyard, it is destroyed and your life points are halved. I had sent Dark Tuner Spider Cocoon. The card you draw will determine your fate. I end my turn." Yusei drew his card and showed it to Roman. It was a trap called Shooting Star. "Your luck is impressive."

"Yusei shouldn't let his guard down yet," Trudge stated.

"I summon Speed Warrior (Attack 900/ Defense 400) in attack mode," Yusei declared. _'Earthbound Immortals can't be chosen as an attack target. But Roman only has 1700 life points,'_ he thought. "I activate Speed Warrior's effect, doubling its attack (Speed Warrior: Attack 1800). Now Speed Warrior, attack Roman directly!"

"You are too naïve," Roman said. "I activate my trap, Roar of the Earthbound! This destroys the attacking monster and deals you damage equal to half its attack."

Speed Warrior was destroyed and Yusei's life points dropped to 3100. "I set a face down and end my turn," Yusei finished.

Roman drew his card. "How long can you withstand the attacks of my Earthbound Immortal?" he asked. "Earthbound Immortal Uru, attack Yusei directly!"

"I activate Spirit Force! This reduces the battle damage to 0 and allows me to add a monster with 1500 or less defense from my graveyard to my hand," Yusei defended.

"You are at your end, Yusei," Roman stated. "I activate Earthbound Wave! This negates the activation of your trap and destroys it." Yusei was once again about to be hit by the attack and his life points dropped to 100. "I'll let you soon go towards the light below where your father is resting."

"It's not over until the last card is played," Yusei retorted. _'And the one losing here will be you,'_ he added mentally.


	18. A Heart's Darkness

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS OR MISS PEREGRINE'S HOME FOR PECULIAR CHILDREN! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 18: A Heart's Darkness

Yusei drew his card. It was the effect monster Zero Gardna.

"You drew a monster card and that activates the effect of Destiny Activator, which means your life points are halved," Roman informed. Yusei life points fell to 50. "You end is coming, Yusei."

"My life points aren't gone yet," the male Peculiar said. "I summon Zero Gardna (Attack 0/ Defense 0). I end my turn with one face down."

"I'm surprised you still have the will to fight. Your will is just like your father's," Roman responded. "I can't believe that, after seventeen years, the Signer to fight against me is Dr. Fudo's son. I can feel a strong sense of fate."

"I don't have any fate with the likes of you, Roman," Yusei retorted.

"Your life points are almost gone and your soul will disappear into the light of Ener-D," Roman responded. "Perhaps it is time I tell you a story about Dr. Fudo. Seventeen years ago, Dr. Fudo discovered the Planetary Particle."

"What's he talking about?" Leo wondered.

"The Planetary Particle, much like a planetary gear, binds particles together with other particles. Dr. Fudo gave his son the name of his discovery. Dr. Fudo wished that Yusei could be a person to connect people with each other through bonds," Roman explained. "The Planetary Particle was a new, essential particle needed to create Ener-D. So he created his own theory and a development on the non-polluting energy mechanism, the Ener-D Reactor. Rex and I were researchers but were impressed by Dr. Fudo's research and were able to become his assistants. We would talk about the possibilities of his research like a bright-eyed little boy. I believed in the world's future that the Ener-D Reactor could create. The research was still going well at that time."

 **-Flashback-**

Dr. Fudo, Rex, and Roman were researching until they felt a small tremor. Roman looked at computer screen and said, "The energy gauge is showing abnormal figures. But the equipment seems to be normal."

 **-Flashback Ended-**

"We couldn't understand the problem, but back then, no one could think the Ener-D Reactor would bring about something unprecedented," Roman explained. "Because of the experiments, the city was struck by abnormal weather. I was shocked when Dr. Fudo said the experiments must be stopped."

 **-Flashback-**

"It's out of hand," Dr. Fudo said. "I don't know what it's due to, but I'm positive the abnormalities in the city are connected to the Ener-D Reactor."

"But all the research will be lost," Rex commented.

"I know that already. But as long as our safety is being threatened, we can't continue to put the citizens in danger," Dr. Fudo responded.

Roman was a little saddened by the development. So he investigated every piece of data in the world. It wasn't long before he found a location where disasters were happening at the same time as the experiments. The Nazca Lines.

. . .

Roman arrived in South America to investigate the lines, having heard about the legend that there was a battle of gods 5000 years ago. At the Nazca geoglyphs, he heard the evil beings were sealed inside and that they were locked in battle with the Crimson Dragon for supremacy over the world.

As he investigated, a mysterious man walked up to him. "Hello, Roman Goodwin. I am from Yliaster," the man greeted. "It's a shame that the research on Ener-D would be halted."

"How did you know about that?" Roman wondered.

"Do you wish to continue the research?" the man replied. "After all, the research must continue, even if you have to get rid of Dr. Fudo."

"What're you talking about?" Roman asked.

"In the light of Ener-D, there are possibilities that even you can't imagine and the people of Yliaster believe that you are a true genius that should be in the first page of history books," the stranger replied. "You have already been chosen."

"What do you mean?" Roman responded. The man replied by pointed to a mark on his left arm. Roman looked at it. "It's a mark I've had ever since I was born."

"Fate has already chosen you and you can't run away from that," the stranger informed.

 **-Flashback Ended-**

Yusei was surprised to hear Roman revealed himself to be the fifth Signer. But he soon realized the truth of how he became a full Dark Signer and gave the man a warning glare. But even Roman continued the tale, not taking notice of Yusei's silent warning.

 **-Flashback-**

"Did the 5000 year old battle between the gods actually exist? Is it going to happen again?" Roman asked.

"That is something you should see with your very own eyes with the will of the light of Ener-D," the man replied before laughing and disappearing in a sandstorm.

. . .

Roman returned to New Domino City and went into the laboratory to see the Ener-D Reactor in search of the truth to the stranger's claims. Suddenly, a dark purple light hit Roman's eyes and he saw visions of the Earthbound Immortals, the Crimson Dragon, and their battle.

' _The Ener-D Reactor is a device to resurrect the 5000 year old battle between the gods,'_ Roman thought.

. . .

Eventually, Dr. Fudo stood in front of Roman and a few agents. "I'm going to stop the Ener-D research, no matter what the agents say to me," he told them.

"You no longer have the authority to do that. You have been relieved of your duties as a member of the RRD," an agent told him.

"What?!" Dr. Fudo responded in disbelief.

"We have invested a lot into the development of Ener-D. The successor has already been decided," another agent told him. Roman stepped up as the agent informed Dr. Fudo of Roman's promotion.

"What is the meaning of this, Roman?" Dr. Fudo asked.

"You don't have the courage to see the truth. I shall fill that role myself," Roman responded.

"I already built the control units for the Ener-D Reactor. As long as you can't release the seals…" Dr. Fudo stopped as Roman showed him the four cards: Stardust Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend, Black Rose Dragon, and Ancient Fairy Dragon.

Dr. Fudo quickly took the cards and the agents shot at him. A shot got his arm making Dr. Fudo drop Ancient Fairy Dragon. Rex found Dr. Fudo badly wounded.

"Hold on, Dr. Fudo," Rex told him.

"Rex, stop the Ener-D Reactor," Dr. Fudo told him and handed him the three cards.

Rex searched for his brother in the laboratory. He finally found him who had just cut off his left arm and put it in a container. Roman gave the container to his brother.

"Someday, the Signers will appear and no matter how many years it may take, you must gather them together and defeat me," Roman told him.

"What're you talking about?" Rex asked.

"Just do what I say!" Roman ordered. "There are two gods within my body, but I'm choosing the path of darkness. Take my left arm and get away from the laboratory, while a small amount of myself remains." He held his brother at gunpoint. "Go now!" Rex ran off.

Roman then went into the Ener-D Reactor Control Room and hit the self-destruct button which caused Zero Reverse.

"This way, I'll be reborn as a Dark Signer…" Roman muttered.

. . .

Before the explosion could kill him, Dr. Fudo put Yusei's infant self in a capsule escaping hatch, saving him from the explosion of Zero Reverse that split the city into two.

 **-Flashback Ended-**

"Back then, the doors of the Underworld began to open through the events of 5000 years ago," Roman stated.

"You're trying to act like a god," Yusei accused Roman. "How many lives do you have to take until you're satisfied?"

"My fate was already in the hands of the gods when I realized it and I chose the darkness within my heart myself," Roman replied. "The world will be reborn soon. It's my move!" He drew his card. "I send Earthbound Immortal Uru to attack you directly."

"I activate the effect of Zero Gardna. By tributing it, I can reduce the battle damage to 0," Yusei fought.

"I am impressed you managed to seal off my attack. I set a face down and end my turn," Roman responded.

Yusei drew his card. "I set two face downs," he declared. "That's all."

Roman drew his card to begin his turn. "I activate Earthbound Whirlwind! This lets me destroyed all spell and trap cards on the field since I control an Earthbound Immortal," he declared.

"I activate Starlight Road to negate an effect that destroys two or more cards," Yusei fought. "This also allows me to special summon Stardust Dragon (Attack 2500/ Defense 2000)!"

"Despite your dragon's arrival, it's too late," Roman replied.

"It's never too late," Yusei retorted confusing Roman. "I activate my trap card, Shooting Star! This allows me to destroy one card on the field when I have Stardust Dragon on my field. So I choose to destroy your Spider Web field spell."

"It is too late. I activate Anti Emptiness! By making the attack of my Earthbound Immortal zero for the turn (Earthbound Immortal Uru: Attack 0), I can negate the activation of a spell or trap card," Roman fought. "I end my turn there meaning my Immortal's attack also returns to its full 3000."

Yusei drew his card. "I activate Battle Waltz to summon one Waltz Token (Attack ?/ Defense ?) which copies a synchro monster except for its effect," he declared. "So my Waltz Token will copy my Stardust Dragon's attack and defense (Waltz Token: Attack 2500/ Defense 2000)."

"Remember, Earthbound Immortals can't be chosen as an attack target," Roman reminded.

"I'm not aiming at Uru, Roman. I'm aiming at you," Yusei responded. "Waltz Token, attack Roman directly!"

"I activate Roar of the Earthbound! When a monster with lower attack than Uru attacks, Uru destroys the attacking monster and deals half the monster's attack as damage to you," Roman fought.

"I activate the effect of Stardust Dragon! This tributes it and negates a card destroying effect," Yusei retorted. Roar of the Earthbound Immortal was destroyed and Waltz Token went straight at Roman.

"I activate Brilliant Shrine Art! This redirects the attack to Uru," Roman responded. "This is the end. But don't feel bad, because we have inscribed a glorious page in this world's history."

Roman thought he had won but noticed Yusei's life points hadn't dropped and Yusei was still standing. "When a Waltz Token is destroyed, both players take 0 battle damage. I also activate the token's effect. When a monster destroys my token, that monster loses attack equal to the token's attack (Earthbound Immortal Uru: Attack 500)."

"It's all a matter of fate," Roman stated.

Yusei glared while Stardust Dragon growled. "I don't care about fate, Roman. Because of it, there have been so many victims," Yusei told him. "You've forgotten what the people who survived are going through. If my father hadn't conducted his experiments, the incident seventeen years ago would never had occurred. The experiment took the lives of both Crow and Jack's parents- it ruined everyone's lives. If it had never happened, everyone would have had loving parents and happy lives. Why do they look at me as a friend? Why don't they bear any bad feelings and support me? I had lied to them about what I really am. I am part of the person whose history tore Satellite apart. What am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to tell them sorry?" Trudge, Leo, and Luna were overwhelmed by Yusei's words. Manami knew his feelings about this, he told her about them because he trusted her more than anyone else. So, she knew how bad these words hurt him. "Try to answer that, Roman," Yusei dared.

' _Is this the darkness within Yusei's heart?'_ Roman wondered.

"I'll give you your answer!" called Crow's voice and Yusei turned to see the bird named man below him. "I'm sorry, Yusei. Despite me being your friend, I have never noticed the feelings you've been shouldering. I've never thought that my life was ruined because of you or your father, which is why you don't have to feel responsible for the incident. And I don't care that you never told us about you being an Anodite. It's understandable that you would keep it a secret. If I have a fate, it was only having met you, Jack, and many other friends. So now win the duel for our sake."

Yusei was touched by Crow's words and looked at Roman. "Don't worry, I plan on doing that," he told Crow. He then said to Roman, "The one illuminating my heart isn't the Ener-D's light, but my irreplaceable friends. This duel is my final hope. I activate my trap, Stardust Flash! During the turn, Stardust Dragon tributed itself, I can special summon it from my graveyard." Roman was shocked by the return of the white dragon. "Now, Stardust Dragon, attack Earthbound Immortal Uru and finish this!"

The giant monster was destroyed and Roman lost the rest of his life points, falling to his hands and knees and leaving Yusei as the winner. Despite his defeat, Roman laughed which surprised Yusei.

"This isn't the end. An ultimate god has already been unleashed," Roman informed as he slowly turned into dust. "If all four units are not controlled before sunset, the King of the Underworld will be revived." He removed the duel disk from his wrist while Yusei was shocked by Roman's revelation. "I won't allow you to leave this place."

He pulled a switch on his mechanical left arm, which allowed him to pull it off. It caused the bridge to explode and Yusei fell from the bridge into the Ener-D's light.

"Yusei!" Luna called as Crow came by her side.

Suddenly, a stream of water grabbed Yusei and pulled him next to Manami. "Thanks, Manami," he told her kindly.

"Of course," she responded. "Firstly, I did it because Miss Merlin would kill me if I didn't. Secondly…" She didn't finish; Instead, she kissed his cheek making the ones watching go a bit wide eyed while Yusei just stared at her.

"Whoa, when did _this_ ," Crow gestured between Yusei and Manami, "become a thing?"

Yusei looked at them. "Not too long ago," he answered vaguely. "But right now, we need to focus on beating the Dark Signers. We need to seal all the towers before the sun sets."

"Right," they agreed.

"Let's get going then," Manamin suggested and held onto Yusei's hand while leading them all up the stairs.


	19. Wings of the Heart

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS OR MISS PEREGRINE'S HOME FOR PECULIAR CHILDREN! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 19: Wings of the Heart

Jack arrived at the Hummingbird Tower on his duel runner. He slowly looked at Carly's glasses and thought, _'Why would you join the Dark Signers, Carly? What happened?'_

"Carly, are you there?" Jack called. "Answer me!" No answered.

Suddenly, a duel runner rode over and the rider removed her helmet to reveal herself as Carly. "I have been waiting for you," she told him.

"Are you really Carly?" Jack asked her.

"Yes," she answered. "In order to see you again, I had to come back from the bowels of death as a Dark Signer."

"What are you talking about?" Jack wondered.

"I had infiltrated the Arcadia Movement and was killed by Sayer," she informed him.

Jack was shocked and asked, "Why?"

"I wanted to get closer to you just a little," Carly replied.

"I… I thought you had been sacrificed to the Earthbound Immortals. I had thought… if I defeated the Dark Signers, I could save you and turn you back to normal," Jack told her.

"Do you have no intention of fighting me?" Carly asked.

"If you draw a bow against me, I'll break the arrow by force," Jack said.

"You're right. Since I'm a Dark Signer and you are a Signer, we are bound to each other by a twisted fate," Carly responded and the hummingbird geoglyph appeared around them. "Our destined duel can now begin." They both started their duel runners. But just before, Carly said, "If you win, I will return to normal. But if I win, you will become a Dark Signer."

"Fine by me," Jack accepted.

"Fate is ironic. I turned into a Dark Signer in order to chase after you and you had come to chase after me," Carly said.

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked.

"You can't escape fate," she replied vaguely. They both activated Speed World. "You duelist instinct wouldn't allow you to refuse a duel. I had expected that from the man I had chosen."

"If you desire this, then I'll take you on your destined duel," Jack responded.

"I dare you to catch me to the first corner of the geoglyph," Carly dared.

' _With this duel, I'll confirm Carly's true intention,'_ Jack thought as they took off.

Carly knocked Jack's duel runner with hers making Jack lose control of his runner for a second. With the move, Carly took the first turn and drew her card. She then began her turn, "I summon Fortune Lady Light (Attack 200/ Defense 200) in defense mode. Now every turn, this monster's level increases by one and its attack and defense increase by two hundred times its level. I set a card face down and end my turn. Bring it on, Jack."

Jack drew his card. "I'll pass this turn," he decided.

"You didn't summon any monsters or set any cards. Have you prepared to accept your fate? I will use all my might to take your life," Carly responded surprised. She drew her card. " And due to Fortune Lady Light's effect, it's level increases by one and attack and defense increase by 200 times its new level (Fortune Lady Light: Attack 400/ Defense 400/ Level 2). Now I tribute Fortune Lady Light in order to summon Fortune Lady Earth and due to its effect, it gains attack and defense points equal to its level times 400 (Fortune Lady Earth: Attack 2400/ Defense 2400). And with the effect of Fortune Lady Light, I can special summon Fortune Lady Dark from my deck in defense mode. It's effect is the same to that of Fortune Lady Earth (Fortune Lady Dark: Attack 2000/ Defense 2000)."

' _If I take both attacks, I'll lose the duel,'_ Jack thought.

"Brace yourself, Jack, because this is going to hurt. Fortune Lady Earth, attack Jack directly!" Carly ordered. Jack lost control of his runner as his life points fell to 1600. "Now Fortune Lady Dark, attack Jack directly!"

' _Carly isn't the type of girl who would hurt others,'_ Jack thought while his face was bleeding due to the first attack. He drew a card and informed Carly, "During the battle phase, I have taken damage through a direct attack from my opponent's monster, I can special summon Ogre of the Scarlet Sorrow (Attack 0/ Defense 0). And with its effect, it can have attack points equal to the amount of damage I've taken (Ogre of the Scarlet Sorrow: Attack 2400). And because your second Fortune Lady declared an attack, it has to battle my new monster which has 2400 attack points." Fortune Lady Dark was destroyed and Carly's life points fell to 3600.

"I am impressed you are resisting in the end, but you can't escape fate," she told him. "I set a card and end my turn. Try to attack me."

' _She's being controlled by something. I know it,'_ Jack thought. _'I turn her back to normal, even if I have to give up my life.'_ Jack drew his card to begin his turn. _'As it stands, it'll be a draw. But I'll change that now.'_ He then declared, "I summon Power Supplier (Attack 400/ Defense 400) in defense mode. With its effect, Ogre of the Scarlet Sorrow gains 400 more attack points (Ogre of the Scarlet Sorrow: Attack 2800)."

"I activate Bending Destiny! This negates the summoning of a monster and returns it to the opponent's hand," Carly played. Power Supplier returned to Jack's hand, surprising him. "No matter what you do, fate has already been determined."

' _With that move, she did more than just stop Ogre of the Scarlet Sorrow from gaining more attack,'_ Jack thought. _'During her next turn, the attack of Fortune Lady Earth will increase, making it stronger than my Ogre.'_ He looked at a trap card in his hand. "I set a face down and end my turn."

"You disappoint me, Jack. The turn was too easy," Carly told him. She drew her card to begin her turn. "In my turn, I'll completely finish you off."

"Just try to," Jack dared.

"Because my Fortune Ladies gain a level each turn, the level of Fortune Lady Earth increases to seven and her attack raises to 2800. And now I activate my monster's effect, inflicting 400 points of damage to you," Carly declared as Jack's life points fell to 1200. "Now Fortune Lady Earth, attack Ogre of the Scarlet Sorrow!" The ogre was destroyed and Jack's life points dropped again to a total of 800, which made him lose control of his runner again. They both stopped their duel runners and Carly laughed at him.

"I'd be damned if I gave in," Jack said.

"Our true fate can begin very soon," Carly responded.

"There's no fate. With my own hands, I'm going to open your eyes," Jack retorted.

"You are the one who should open your eyes. This duel is a fight for you and me to be together. When the match is settled, we're promised to eternal fate. The cards told me so." Carly looked at her face down and said, "I have been fortune-telling with my deck. The card I picked was the trap card, Enlightenment!" A bright light blinded Jack from the card.

. . .

Jack awakened in a room where Carly appeared and called, "Wake up, Jack. You seemed to be having quite a nightmare. Did you have a bad dream?"

"What is this place?" Jack asked her. He looked at his arm to see the Hummingbird mark instead of the mark of the dragon. "I'm… I'm a Dark Signer?!"

"You are. Are you still seeing some of your dream?" Carly asked.

"What's going on here?" Jack asked. He looked in the mirror and saw he had transformed himself into a Dark Signer with the usual dark clothing and the white of his eyes had turned black.

"Remember, Jack," Carly told him. "You soul has been lost before."

"I… I really have turned into a Dark Signer," Jack stated. He went outside and noticed that Satellite had turned into hell itself with volcanoes, lava, and a darkened sky.

"The 5000 year old battle against the Signers was won because you were on our side," Carly told him.

"I… I remember. Because of the Dark Signers' victory, the world has turned into hell," Jack responded.

"You are the Dark King, the High Ruler of the Underworld," Carly told him.

"Death has opened my eyes. I don't need friends, bonds, or tepid harmony," Jack stated. "It's only in this hell-like world where heights sought by a true king lie."

"This is the world we truly desired," Carly told him.

. . .

In the real world, Jack was truly still blinded by the light from Enlightenment. Carly told him, "When I chose this card, I was able to understand all on why I became a Dark Signer. What I could gain by fighting you, so we could go to our ideal future. I activate the effect of my card. When a monster is destroyed by battle, it can attack a second time!" Fortune Lady Earth is about to attack, when Carly's glasses fell from Jack's pocket.

. . .

Back in the illusion world, Jack sat on a throne with Carly, transported by zombie-like creatures

"Everything in this world has pledged their allegiance to you as the Dark King," Carly told him.

"In this world, all the humans are gone," Jack said. He then noticed Carly's glasses on the ground and remembered Carly's true self. "This isn't the world you truly desire."

"What?" Carly responded.

. . .

Jack woke up in the real world again and played, "I activate the trap card, Changing Destiny! This negates the attack of your monster." Therefore, Fortune Lady Earth's attack was stopped.

"Why are you trying to avoid fate? If I win the duel, we can attain a blissful future," Carly responded.

Jack took out Carly's glasses and showed them to Carly shocking her. "This sham is not the future we're intended for. You showed me what's real. Remember, the Carly I know is still in you somewhere."

"That can't be true," Carly said. They both restarted their duel runners and continued the duel. "I came back as a Dark Signer so you and I could rule the world. That is what I desire. This is the fate that has been appointed to us."

"You're wrong. You're the one who woke me up when I lost all directions after being toyed by a sham of a fate," Jack retorted. Carly then remembered all the time she spent with Jack. "I haven't forgotten what you said. That's why I followed your advice and decided how I lived on my very own. I activate the second effect of Changing Destiny. This lets you pick one of two options. You can either regain life points equal to half the attack of the monster whose attack was negated or inflict it as damage to me." Carly was shocked. "You can either recover 1400 life points or inflict 1400 points of damage to me."

' _Jack's life points are only 800. If I choose to inflict damage, Jack will lose the duel,'_ Carly thought. "Why don't you mind taking damage when you were just squeezed by the attack of Fortune Lady Earth?" she asked him.

"So I could teach you that there's no such thing as an appointed fate. That I believe in you," Jack replied. "You must choose your own destiny."

' _He's a fool. By flustering him such a great deal, he's ended up following what I've said. I'll make him mine,'_ Carly thought. She was about to inflict the damage when she looked into his eyes and thought of the time she spent with Jack. Unable to go through with hurting him, she chose to regain her life points increasing it to 5000. After that, her eyes returned to normal.

"Carly! Have you turned back to normal?" Jack called out.

She looked at him and showed him she has. "I don't want that kind of fight," she told him.

"I know. You're not the type of person who hurts others," Jack agreed.

Carly reached to end the duel but the Earthbound Immortal refused to allow it and possessed her, saying, **"I don't care what you want. The duel between you and the Signer is your appointed fate as a Dark Signer. You will continue this duel!"**

"Are you the one who dragged Carly into the darkness?" Jack asked the possessed Carly. The evil power within Carly forced her to continue the duel and completely possessed her. "Unhand Carly!"

" **My turn isn't over. I activate the Speed Spell- Curse of Fate! As long as I have two or more speed counters, I can place two cursed counters on one of my monsters. In exchange for not attacking, I can inflict damage to you by removing one counter. So I place two counters on Fortune Lady Earth. I set two cards face down to end my turn,"** __Possessed Carly declared. **"Do not waste your turn on trying to get the old Carly back."** __She then laughed evilly.

"I'm going to make you pay for taking Carly," Jack vowed and drew his card. "I summon Vice Dragon with its effect, though its attack points are halved, since you control a monster and I don't. Next I normal summon Dark Resonator (Attack 1300/ Defense 300). Now I tune my turn monsters to synchro summon. Show your might, Red Dragon Archfiend (Attack 3000/ Defense 2000)!"

" **The dragon, which proves you are a Signer, has finally appeared,"** __Possessed Carly stated. **"I'll turn the tables on it. I activate Class Change, increasing the level of Fortune Lady Earth to 8 meaning its attack increases to 3200 as well."**

"Its attack is greater than Red Dragon Archfiend," Jack realized.

" **And now with its other effect, I can inflict 400 points of damage right at you,"** __she informed, reducing Jack's life points to 400. She laughed. **"Your life points are like a flame on a flickering candle. During my next turn, I'll completely wipe out your life points."**

"I won't allow it. I activate the Speed Spell- Half Seize! As I have three or more speed counters, I can halve the attack of Fortune Lady Earth and regain life points equal to that amount (Fortune Lady Earth: Attack 1600)," Jack played and his life points increased to 2000. "I'll burn the evil power's wicked heart inside Carly to ashes with the flame of truth! Red Dragon Archfiend, attack Fortune Lady Earth!" The attack destroyed her monster and Carly' life points returned to 3600. "Carly, open your eyes." The possessed Carly lost control of her duel runner and rode into the flames of the geoglyph which worried Jack.

"Carly! Carly, answer me!" Jack called.

The possessed Carly rode out of the geoglyph and continued the duel, **"I activate Inherited Fortune! This allows me to summon up to two Fortune Lady cards from my hand next turn."**

"I set one card face down and end my turn," Jack finished. _'No matter what I do, I'll save Carly,'_ he thought. Carly drew her card to begin her turn. "Are you alright, Carly?"

" **Carly doesn't exist,"** __the possessed state of Carly stated. **"With the effect of Inherited Fortune, I special summon Fortune Lady Water and Fortune Lady Wind! Now the effect of Fortune Lady Water activates, letting me draw two cards."** __She laughed. **"Serve me as my sacrifice. I sacrifice both my monsters to tribute summon my Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu (Attack 2500/ Defense 2500)!"** __Jack saw the shell-like heart containing the souls of half of the citizens of New Domino.

"If the real Carly were to witness this, she would blame and lament herself," Jack told himself.

" **Aslla piscu, attack Jack directly!"** __Possessed Carly ordered

' _I will stop the evil power in Carly, or I'll die trying,'_ Jack thought. "I activate Battle Fader's ability from my hand!" he defended. "This allows me to end the battle phase and special summon it to the field (Battle Fader: Attack 0/ Defense 0)." Furious, Carly set a face down. "I used to be a person who wouldn't give a thought about others. I betrayed and hurt my friends. I was a man willing enough to sacrifice others for my own ambitions. But I learned from Carly that even a bruised and troubled heart can be saved by a truly considerate heart. Right now, I'm wishing with all my heart and want to save the person I truly love. Carly." A red light surrounded him as the entire Mark of the Crimson Dragon appeared on his back. After noticing the symbol, he saw a light in his deck. He drew the lighted card, also beginning his turn.

Jack heard Carly's voice as she said, "End the duel, Jack. I don't want to hurt you or any more people because of me."

"Don't be ridiculous. There has to be a way to save you," Jack responded.

"If you truly care for me, you must end the duel,"Carly told him.

"But if I do that, you'll be gone," Jack retorted.

"This is the fate I choose for myself. If you truly are considerate for me, you must finish the duel with your own hand," Carly responded.

"I understand. If that is what you sincerely desire, I'll do it," Jack agreed.

"Thank you,"Carly responded.

' _I must pay Carly back by saving her life as she saved mine before,'_ Jack thought. He then continued the duel, "I summon forth, Majestic Dragon (Attack 0/ Defense 0). Now I tune Majestic Dragon with Battle Fader and Red Dragon Archfiend to synchro summon. Appear, Majestic Red Dragon (Attack 4000/ Defense 3000)! With its effect, I can negate the effect of my opponent's monster and gain its attack until the end phase. So I choose your Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu for its effect (Majestic Red Dragon: Attack 6500)!" The possessed form of Carly was shocked by the turn of events. "I'll finish this, just as Carly wishes. But I won't let her die alone. I activate my face down, Shockwave. This destroys one monster on the field and both players take damage equal to the monster's attack. If I use this card to destroy my own Majestic Red Dragon and inflict its attack, both me and Carly will take 6500 points of damage and the duel will end in a dragon. This is the fate I have chosen for myself. If I am defeated along with Carly, I'll have no regrets."

That's when the spirit of the true Carly appeared and said, "I'm going to choose your fortune once more."

Before Jack can activate his trap card, Carly fought back, **"I activate Earthbound Release! By tributing Aslla piscu, I can destroy all monsters on the field and inflict their combined attack to you as damage."**

Jack was shocked and said, "With the effect of Majestic Red Dragon, I can negate any card's effect trying to destroy it and inflict damage to my opponent equal to its attack."

While his dragon prepared to counter-attack, the true Carly said, "My real wish is that you will be loved by everyone. That you become a real king that makes everyone happy." The possessed Carly then took the 6500 points of damage and Jack won.

After Carly's defeat, the geoglyph disappeared and each mark of the dragon reappeared on their respective Signers' right arms. Jack went up to see Carly, who was lying on the ground, and set her head on his lap, begging, "Don't die on me."

Carly woke up and asked, "Where are you?"

"I'm right here," Jack replied.

"Since I don't have my glasses, I can't see anything," she told him. Jack put her glasses back on her and she said, "I love to cheer on people like you, who tried their hardest. But, when I tried to wish for such selfish happiness, I must have been wrong for doing so."

"Everyone has a right to wish for happiness. If what you're saying is a crime, then I'm guilty as well," Jack retorted kindly.

Carly looked at Jack and told him, "I know you'll save the world. I'll be cheering you on, after all." She gave him a hug which he returned and began to turn to dust. Just before she disappeared, she whispered, "I love you, Jack." She then disappeared. Carly's glasses fell to the ground and Jack tried to grab the now non-existent Carly.

Sad, Jack looked at the light dusts falling from the sky.

. . .

Crow, Trudge, Leo, Luna, and Yusei walked out of the Dark Signers' lair and saw light dusts falling from the sky. It was obvious what happened then.

"Jack must've won his duel against the Dark Signer!" Luna concluded happily.

"There's still one tower left to seal," Manami stated.

"Yeah," Crow agreed.

"The Dark Signers' ambitions will be stopped," Yusei vowed.


	20. Truth

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS OR MISS PEREGRINE'S HOME FOR PECULIAR CHILDREN! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 20: Truth

The two Peculiars, Trudge, the twins made their way to the Lizard Tower.

"Is the Lizard Tower the last tower to be sealed?" Leo asked.

"Yeah. And if the last tower isn't sealed by next sunset, the Doors to the Underworld won't be shut," Yusei replied. "I'm also worried about Akiza."

Luna looked down a bit, realizing something. Leo noticed and quietly asked her, "Something wrong, Luna?"

"Remember Yusei's thinking about going into that time loop forever," Luna replied in a sad whisper and Leo instantly remembered.

"Yeah, why?" he questioned.

"If Yusei is okay liking Manami like he does, does that mean he's going to stay in the time loop forever? That he's made up his mind for a fact and it's him leaving us forever?" she replied and Leo was shocked at the truth of it.

"I-I'm sure he'll stay with us. Or he won't leave us forever," Leo tried to comfort. "He'll at least visit us when he can."

"I hope you're right," Luna responded, obviously not believing it too much.

Yusei looked in their direction hearing a bit of their conversation. He noticed how sad and worried Luna looked about him leaving. He didn't like leaving as much as them; but he couldn't stand the thought of never seeing his Peculiar family again.

"Wait, what did I hear over there about Yusei have a choice of something?" Crow asked. Luna looked down. "And why do you seem to not like it?"

Yusei sighed. "There's a lot of things with Peculiars that you wouldn't understand. The main thing is that a type of Peculiar called an Ymbryne has the job of protecting Peculiars. They do so by creating hidden time loops around the world. An Ymbryne that Manami and I know named Miss Merlin has a time loop in New Domino. You remember how I would always disappear for a day from time to time?" Crow nodded. "I was going to her time loop and stayed there for the day. But with the hollows and Wights so close, Miss Merlin is moving the time loop. I have to choose whether to stay in the time loop forever and go with them or staying here and never see my Peculiar family again."

"You can't expect us to allow you to leave forever!" Crow retorted.

"I'm… still thinking about it," Yusei responded, half-lying.

"Why is it I don't believe that?" Crow asked. Yusei looked at him confused. "Yusei, I've known you since we were kids. I know when you're hiding something bad. What did you choose?" Yusei looked away and didn't answer. Crow realized it and grew frustrated. "You're going to leave us!"

"It's what I'm leaning towards leaving more than staying here, yes," Yusei responded calmly. "But I haven't decided for a fact."

"Why are you even _considering_ leaving us forever?" Crow asked. "It can't just be because you're with Manami."

Yusei looked down. "It's… It's complicated. You guys are some of my closest friends I've ever had, but you'll never truly understand what it's like to be a Peculiar. You can't," he began. "At Miss Merlin's house in the time loop, all the Peculiars there are like my family. The three youngest look at me like an older brother and it would tear them apart knowing they would never see me again." That struck Crow. "Aside from Manami who is closer than the others, the other three oldest are my closest friends there. And Miss Merlin is a parental figure I'll never have otherwise. You need to understand, I don't want to leave you guys. But I can't stand the thought of leaving them forever. And if I go with them, I may be able to come back here at some time for a bit and visit. But if I don't go with them, I will have no chance to see them again."

Crow looked down, knowing how hard this decision was for him. It wasn't right for him to get so mad at him. _'He is right. Even if he goes with the Peculiars for a while, he can always visit us from time to time. I'll just have to hope he does that,'_ he thought. He slowly told Yusei, "Well, if you do go, just make sure you stop by at least once." Yusei looked at him a bit shocked, but gave a small nod before returning to the situation at hand.

. . .

While getting closer to the Lizard Tower, Akiza told Mina about what Misty told her with despair and claimed Akiza allotted to her and her brother, as well as Toby's death which Misty claimed was Akiza's fault.

"Is Misty telling the truth?" Mina wondered.

"I don't remember it happening," Akiza replied.

"Maybe Misty was mistaken," Mina concluded.

"Misty's anger wasn't just an act. I must settle the score with her in order to answer Yusei and the others' wishes," Akiza told her.

"What do you think Yusei will do with that choice he has?" Mina asked.

"I'm not really sure. He wouldn't want to leave us for good, if at all," Akiza responded. "But he probably has Peculiar friends in that time loop. And if they move locations and he doesn't go with them, he'll never see them again for a fact."

"At least if he went with them, he'd be able to return for a couple days at a time," Mina commented.

"That is true," Akiza responded. "It would just be hard to see Yusei go for so long."

They arrived at the Lizard Tower which was located inside an abandoned amusement park. "We have to find Misty quickly," Mina told her friend as they got out of the car.

"We don't know when the geoglyph might pop up, so we have to be careful," Akiza warned before she went straight to the Lizard Tower on foot alone.

. . .

Yusei, Trudge, Leo, and Luna arrived at the amusement park and found the car, realizing that their friends were already inside the park.

"The duel hasn't started yet," Luna said.

"We should split up to search for them," Yusei suggested. "Manami, with me." She nodded.

"I'll go find Jack and get him over here," Crow commented.

"Go ahead, Crow," Yusei responded and he took off. Leo and Luna decided to go on their own together and Trudge went his own way. Yusei and Manami went their own, as well.

. . .

Meanwhile, Mina searched through the park and thought, _'It's sad that a place like this is devoid of people.'_

"Hello there," greeted a voice from behind her and she turned to find a mysterious man.

"Who are you?" Mina asked.

"I am an officer here under Director Goodwin's direct orders," the man claimed.

. . .

Meanwhile, Akiza continued to walk towards the tower, unknown to her, a lizard was spying on her. A door to an old hall of mirrors opened beside her. She decided to go inside when she noticed Misty's reflection in one of the mirrors. Once inside, the door closed on her.

"Hello, Black Rose," called Misty's voice. "My business with you will finally be finished. Today is the day I will take revenge for me and my brother's death on you." Her face appeared on all of the hall's mirrors and she started laughing.

. . .

Yusei cautiously continued his search for Akiza with Manami. Everything was old and rusted or just dusty and dirt covered. It was a bit saddening to see an amusement park in this state.

As he walked, he suddenly heard a voice yell, "Look out!" Yusei looked up and saw a giant board falling towards him. He pushed Manami out of the way and put up a fire shield before he crashed onto him. He pushed his way out of the flaming debris unscathed and Manami grabbed him in relief. They turned as a man walked up to them. "Are you two okay?"

"Yeah. Who are you?" Yusei asked.

"I'm from Sector Security and came here under Rex Goodwin's direct order," the man claimed.

"I appreciate the concern, but it's not safe here," Yusei responded.

"I have already prepared for such risks. I have learned all the details from the director," the stranger explained. "For the sake of New Domino City, Akiza must win at any cost." The Peculiars tensed a bit, having a bad feeling about this man.

"Alright. I'm searching for her right now," Yusei responded, not wanting to get on the man's bad side at the moment. "You can come with us if you want."

. . .

In the hall of mirrors, Misty told Akiza, "Our duel can now begin. I'll tell you clearly what you did to Toby is grueling detail. If you wish to seal the Lizard Tower, you must navigate your way through my maze of mirrors. I am sure this duel will be enjoyable."

"Fine with me," Akiza accepted.

Misty took the first turn and drew her card. "I activate the field spell, Mirror Labyrinth." The hall of mirrors began to change and Misty said, "I'll display all your crimes. So next I activate the continuous spell card, Sad Story- Sorrowful Memories." The scenery changed again, showing Misty's past.

Akiza saw the boy coming to his big sister and gave her a birthday present. Misty thanked her little brother and opened it. It was a locket that played a beautiful music. She thanked her brother again and said she'll be sure to treasure it. She then put the locket on. Toby told her sister that he met someone who had psychic powers like him and that her name was Akiza. Akiza was shocked hearing this. Toby told Misty that Akiza was also skilled in the Arcadia Movement and that the organization isn't as bad as people this it is. He also added that he wanted to use his powers to benefit everyone.

"That's Misty's brother?" Akiza muttered surprised.

"With the effect of my continuous spell, both players must shuffle any monster they draw during the draw phase back into their deck," Misty explained. The scenery then changed back to the mirrors. "Now one-third of the cards in our deck are restricted."

"That doesn't include the cards in our hands," Akiza stated.

"Well I summon Reptilianne Servant (Attack 100/ Defense 100) in attack mode. Now as long as Reptilianne Servant is on the field, both players can't summon any monsters to the field. I'll end my turn there," Misty finished. Akiza drew her card and showed it to be Evil Thorn, an effect monster. "Because of Sad Story- Sorrowful Memory, you can't draw any monsters."

Akiza put the card back into her deck and shuffled it. "I set a face down and end my turn," she declared.

"Come and follow me deeper into my maze," Misty dared. Akiza followed while the Dark Signer laughed sinisterly.

. . .

The Peculiars and normal man continued their search for Akiza and Mina. The stranger then asked Yusei, "Can Akiza stand against a person like a Dark Signer?"

"She'll win," Yusei replied. "I believe in her."

"Do you have special feelings for Akiza?" the man asked.

"No," Yusei answered. "She's just a friend." Manami held his hand a bit and gave him a grin. He grinned back.

The stranger suddenly turned to a building. "I just saw some movement in that house."

Yusei went in and searched for a moment, Manami following. Yusei heard a groan below him and saw Mina unconscious. "Mina!" he called. He began to yank at the cellar opening.

Yusei heard a sound of fire crackling and turned only to hurry out of the way of a fireball from the Hinotama card. Yusei turned to the man with a slight glare with his girlfriend. He immediately pulled off one of his gloves.

"Who are you?" Yusei asked.

"Fight me if you want to know the truth," the man dared.

The man materialized a Psychic Sword from his hand and Yusei asked, "Are you a psychic duelist?"

The man only laughed as he attacked Yusei with the sword. Yusei blocked the assault with his duel disk. He knew he wouldn't be able to defend himself with this man so close. He had to admit to myself, the man had already seen him use his fire abilities so it didn't matter if he used them or not.

"You don't want to fight me and force me to my full power," Yusei told the man.

The man laughed. "What power could a meager man like you possibly possess?" he asked.

"You don't want to see what I really am," Yusei replied pushing the man off. "What abilities I possess that can deal a lot of damage."

"I know you're just a meager human. You have no special powers," the man retorted.

"Are you sure about that?" Yusei responded shocking the man. He placed his hand on the ground where it was just concrete and the man was stand on it. A line of blazing fire sprung from his hand and circled around the shocked man. Yusei directed the fire and it grabbed the sword, melting it easily.

"What?!" the man exclaimed. "Since when do you have that power?"

"Since I was born," he answered. "Only realized it when I was a kid."

The man growled before sending a Hinotama at the cellar latch and it hid, melting it shut. Yusei used the fire and grabbed the man's arm with it before throwing him out. The man was holding his now burnt arm as he ran off.

The two Peculiars turned as water began to fill the cellar with Mina starting to wake up.

. . .

Akiza continued to follow Misty through the mirror maze. It was Misty's turn so she drew a card. "I activate the continuous spell, Sad Story- Unwavering Truth," she declared.

The mirror maze changed again to the Arcadia Movement Headquarters. Akiza saw herself meeting Toby who presented himself to her. He told her he wanted to be just like her and wanted to know what he could do to be like her. She had replied that Sayer will tell how and he would just have to listen to what Sayer said. After that, she left him. Akiza was still surprised that Toby was Misty's little brother.

"The effect of my new continuous spell is if both players draw a spell card during the draw phase, we have to shuffle it back into our deck. In other words, all of your spell cards are restricted," Misty explained.

' _I may be trapped but Misty is also trapping herself also,'_ Akiza thought.

"Now Reptilianne Servant, attack Akiza directly!" Misty ordered. The serpent beast attacked Akiza and her life points fell to 3900.

"Thanks to the effect of Mirror Labyrinth, if both players don't have a level five or higher monster and if there's only one lever four or lower monster, the monster can attack once more during the battle phase," Misty explained as she and Akiza dueled. "So Reptilianne Servant, attack Akiza directly once again!" Akiza took the hit and her life points fell to 3800. "I set one card face down and end my turn."

Akiza looked at her hand. _'I could summon a monster if it wasn't for Reptilianne Servant,'_ she thought. She drew her card and was forced to show it due to the Sad Story spells Misty had on the field. It was the trap, Illusion Destruction meaning she didn't have to return it to the deck. "I set a face down and end my turn," she declared.

"Follow me again, Akiza, if you dare," Misty told Akiza and the Signer and Dragon Protector followed Misty. Misty drew her card. "I activate the continuous spell card, Sad Story- Atrocious Day."

The mirror maze changed into the Daimon Area in which Akiza, as the Black Rose, was rampaging destruction in the area and spreading fear to anyone who dared to challenge her. The Akiza watching looked as a boulder killed Toby who was watching caused by Akiza.

"That… That's can't be," Akiza thought starting to feel guilty about his death. Even Rose was shocked in disbelief. "That wasn't how it happened. There were no casualties that day."

"The Arcadia Movement covers up all sorts of inconvenient truths, Akiza," Misty told the Signer, shocking her. "Now with the effect of my Sad Story combo, all cards will now be shuffled back into the deck after being drawn during the draw phase. You will taste Toby's pain, Signer." Her face appeared on all the mirrors and began to laugh.

"I activate Illusion Destruction! This flips Reptilianne Servant face down," Akiza fought.

"And due to its effect, it is now destroyed," Misty stated as her monster shattered.

"Despite meeting Toby, I don't know much about him. I didn't even know the fact that I was involved in the incident that claimed his life," Akiza stated.

Misty was furious and growled, "You continue to deny your responsibility in Toby's death." She then continued the duel, "I activate the trap card, Sorrowful Chain." The scenery changed again and Misty was seen crying for her dead brother. "This sadness led me to fall off a cliff while still driving my car. By the time I was transported to the hospital, I was already dead." Akiza was shocked by this.

. . .

Mina looked at Yusei and Manami. "Yusei, Manami! What's going on?" she asked.

"Long story, Mina," Manami replied. "Just sit and wait. We'll get you out."

"Manami, keep the water below her head while I tried to melt the break the hatch open," Yusei instructed.

"Right," she agreed.

Yusei used his fire power to create a small sword made completely of fire. "Mina, stay back while I cut this," he told her. She didn't question.

Yusei stabbed the sword in the crevice and slowly cut the edges. The water was filling up fast though.

"Hurry up, Yusei," Manami called. "Once the water completely fills the cellar, it'll get ten times harder for me to keep it from Mina's head."

"I know, Manami," Yusei responded as he got to the last side of the opening. It was getting close when Trudge burst in.

"What's going on in here?" he asked.

Yusei finished cutting. "Trying to save Mina," he answered. He stood up to deliver the final blow to the hatch and slam it in the water.

"Let me help," Trudge cut in and slammed his foot down on it, the hatch falling into the water.

"Come on over, Mina," Yusei told her. She swam over as Yusei slipped his glove back on and Yusei and Trudge pulled her out while Manami stopped using her power letting the water flow normal again.

"Thanks, guys," he told her. Manami used her powers and took all the water out of her clothes and off of her body, making her dry again. "Thanks for that, Manami." Manami gave her a quick smile.

"Come on," Yusei responded. "We need to find Akiza and the others."

. . .

Back in the hall of mirrors, Akiza began to blame herself, "It… It can't be true. But… if it is… if I really killed her brother…" She tripped and nearly fell toward a shard of mirror. Suddenly, the psychic duelist grabbed her, saving her from the shard. "Who are you?"

"Relax, I'm on your side," he told her. He took off his fedora and glasses to reveal himself as Sayer.

"Sayer!" Akiza exclaimed, happy he was alive.

"Fight, Akiza," he told her.

"I… I can't," she refused.

"When I first met you, I found your original powers were too strong for you. So I sealed your powers without your knowledge. But now I'm going to unseal your true powers. All I need to say is one phrase. Listen carefully, 'the entrance to the Underworld is on the witch's island'," Sayer said. After saying that, Akiza emitted a powerful wind around her and stood up. "That's it, Akiza. Defeat this Dark Signer. Your true powers are far superior than those of the Dark Signers'." He then ran from the hall of mirrors.

Akiza returned to her Black Rose persona, making Misty happy. "You'll be the only one who will be vanishing from this world, Misty," Akiza, as the Black Rose, told the Dark Signer.

"By the effect of Sorrowful Chain, when I have three Sad Story cards on my side of the field, I can special summon one effect monster. So I summon Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings (Attack 1900/ Defense 2600)!" Misty declared.

"I'm not afraid of you, Misty," Akiza told her, irritating Misty.

"Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings, attack Akiza directly!" Misty ordered. Akiza took the hit and her life points fell to 1900. "Now the effect of my Dragon Queen activates. When it deals battle damage, you must select one card in your hand and send it to the graveyard." Akiza sent Hedge Guard from her hand to the graveyard in response to the effect. "And then I can draw one card. And because this isn't the draw phase, I'm not affected by the effects of my three Sad Story cards. I will end my turn there."

Akiza drew her card but because of the Sad Story- Sorrowful Memory, she sent it back into the deck which shuffled. "I summon Witch of the Black Rose (Attack 1700/ Defense 1200) in attack mode. And with its effect, when this card is successfully summoned, I can draw one card from my deck and if it's a monster card, this card is destroyed. And just like you, I can draw cards outside of the draw phase. She drew her card and it revealed itself as Rose Fairy. "I special summon Rose Fairy (Attack 600/ Defense 1200) with its effect. Now I tune my two monsters to synchro summon. Come forth, Black Rose Dragon (Attack 2400/ Defense 1800)!" The arrival of the dragon caused all the mirrors to break and destroyed the hall while Rose became her dragon form.

. . .

Sayer watched the duel from outside the hall of mirror. "Yes, Akiza. Eliminate all in our way. I will use you to rebuild my Arcadia Movement," he said and laughed.

. . .

Akiza, as the Black Rose, continued to duel Misty. Leo and Luna found their way to Akiza in some kind of mirror dome.

"Something's wrong with Akiza," Leo stated.

"Black Rose Dragon, attack Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings!" Akiza ordered. Misty's monster was destroyed and her life points fell to 3500.

"Akiza used her psychic powers," Leo concluded.

"I end my turn," Akiza stated.

"Those were the same powers that were used to kill my brother. I will make you pay for it," Misty stated and the lizard geoglyph appeared.

"That's right, Akiza. Use your psychic powers against your enemy," Sayer encouraged and laughed from where he was in another small house.

. . .

The two Peculiars and two officers walked out of the house and they noticed the geoglyph in the sky. "The duel's started," the Padawan stated.

"Yusei, Misty thinks Akiza killed her brother, Toby," Mina informed him.

"Is it true?" Yusei asked.

"I don't know and Akiza can't remember it," Mina replied.

. . .

It was Misty's turn and she drew a card. "I drew Reptilianne Gorgon but due to Sad Story- Sorrowful Memories' effect, I have to return it to my deck and shuffle it," she declared. "Now due to Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings' effect, it can be special summoned back to the field by sending one continuous spell card on the field to the graveyard. So I send Sad Story- Sorrowful Memories to the graveyard in order to revive it." Her monster reappeared and Akiza didn't budge at its appearance. "Next I equip Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings with Reptilianne Rage. This increases its attack by 800 (Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings: Attack 2700). Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings, attack Black Rose Dragon!"

"I activate Rose Blizzard! When your monster attacks, its attack is negated and switched to defense position," Akiza defended.

"I am impressed you managed to dodge the attack. I end my turn," Misty finished.

. . .

Outside the duel, Yusei called out as he saw the twins, "Leo! Luna!"

"Yusei! Manami!" Luna exclaimed as they ran up.

"What's going on?" Yusei asked.

"Akiza's dueling Misty," Luna explained.

"But Akiza's acting like the Black Rose again," Leo added.

"What happened?" Yusei wondered. He looked at a house across from them and saw Sayer laughing and encouraging Akiza to fight. Yusei immediately recognized him from the Fortune Cup and immediately knew that his suspicion was confirmed. _'This is Sayer's fault,'_ he thought. "Leo, Luna, stay here. Manami, protect them if they need it," he ordered the twins and the female Peculiar before running off.

. . .

It was Akiza's turn and she drew her card to begin it. "I remove Rose Fairy from my graveyard and activate the effect of Black Rose Dragon. This switches Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings to attack position and reduces its attack to zero (Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings: Attack 0)," she declared shocking the Dark Signer.

. . .

Sayer stated from his house, "With her power limiter removed, Akiza has no need to fear the Dark Signers."

Yusei managed to find the psychic duel and entered the single roomed house. "Sayer," he called.

"With your attitude, it seems you saved your friend," Sayer responded surprised.

"What do you think you're doing to Akiza?" Yusei asked.

. . .

"Black Rose Dragon, attack Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings!" Akiza ordered, destroying the monster and dropping Misty's life points to 1100. "You're about to lose, Misty."

"When Reptilianne Rage is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, you're dragon's attack points are lowered by 800 (Black Rose Dragon: Attack 1600)," Misty informed.

"I summon Dark Verger (Attack 0/ Defense 1000) in defense position and end my turn," Akiza finished.

. . .

"Sayer, what are you planning?" Yusei asked.

"Thanks to the Dark Signers attacking my headquarters, I have a scar on my face's right side," Sayer replied showing the mark for a moment. "I have complete mind control over Akiza and she will only listen to me. I will use her to get revenge against those who have hurt me. And that includes you now." He gestured to his burnt wrist.

"Let Akiza go! Akiza's a new person now," Yusei ordered.

"Akiza is my faithful servant. I decide everything she does," Sayer responded. He threw a fireball at Yusei who quickly dodged it.

"I won't let you control people's hearts," Yusei told him.

"Once people are in my hands, they'll be at my mercy regardless of who the person is. Once I place a stimulus on their weakness, they'll move at my will as much as I like, just like Akiza. Her heart has dealt with loneliness just because she has psychic powers. All I had to do was give a little titillation," Sayer stated.

Yusei tensed. "You're pathetic," he growled.

"No, but this one is. This Dark Signer through the grudge from the death of her brother. And now she's fighting a psychic duelist to get revenge. To me, it's just some tear-jerking fraternal love. I know Akiza will defeat Misty," Sayer responded.

"Are you the one who caused the events that led to Misty becoming a Dark Signer in the first place?" Yusei asked.

"Yes, but I didn't think thing would go this far," Sayer answered. "It is the perfect stage for me to demonstrate the psychic duelists' power to the world."

Yusei smirked and said, "You just admitted you were behind Toby's death."

"Even so, what're you going to do about it?" Sayer asked.

. . .

Misty drew a card to begin her turn. "I summon Reptilianne Gardna (Attack 0/ Defense 2000) in defense mode. Next I send Sad Story- Unwavering Truth to the graveyard to bring back my Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings (Attack 1900/ Defense 2600). Now Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings, attack Black Rose Dragon!" The attack destroyed Akiza's monster and dropped the Signer's life points to 1600. "And now due to my Dragon Queen's effect, I can draw one card while you have to send a card from your hand to the graveyard."

"I activate Fragrance Storm. By destroying Dark Verger, I can draw a card. If it's a plant type monster, I can draw again," Akiza fought. She revealed it to be Copy Plant and she drew again. "I summon Copy Plant (Attack 0/ Defense 0). And since it's a tuner monster, the effect of Dark Verger activates. Meaning it is special summoned from the graveyard."

"What're you planning to do with summoning two monsters with low levels?" Misty wondered.

"I set two cards face down and end my turn," Akiza finished.

Misty drew her card. "I activate Advance Force! This lets Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings count as two tributes," she declared. "So now I tribute my monster to summon, Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua (Attack 2800/ Defense 1800)!" The twins, Trudge, and Mina, who had found the twins, were terrified by the size of the lizard.

. . .

Yusei, meanwhile, continued to dodge fireballs sent by Sayer. Yusei clicked a button on his duel disk and asked, "Are you the one who killed Toby Treadwell? And did you then pin the blame on Akiza?"

"Yes, I was the one who killed Toby one year ago," Sayer confessed. "I had put Toby through a hard experiment to see if he had any potential to join my organization. The experiment consisted of an electrocuting device which would reveal if Toby had strong enough psychic powers to withstand the procedure. After seeing that Toby did not live up to expectations, I deemed Toby as of no use to me. So I increased the power of the device, even though I was warned by one of my members that it would be 'dangerous' and the experiment killed Toby. I was disappointed that Toby had limited potential as a psychic duelist. But Akiza was my greatest discovery. She had limitless potential as a psychic duelist and she always tried to measure up to my expectations."

"That's it, Sayer. You're through ruining lives!" Yusei responded and tried to fight him but Sayer used his power to thrown the Signer into a fall. But Yusei barely managed to escape the fall by holding onto the stone stairs.

"I must say, I am impressed by your persistence," Sayer stated. He raised a psychic sword, intending to finish him off. Yusei, though, laughed. "What're you laughing about?"

"My duel disk is homemade and had the multi-duel voice network switched on," Yusei explained. "In other words, Misty has heard everything that you just said about Toby's murder."

The psychic duelist was shocked by this and turned to Misty who glared at him in pure rage and hatred. "What did you just say?!" she yelled.

"Toby was too weak to join my organization. I don't need anyone I can't use if they're too weak," Sayer replied.

"You'll pay for what you've done. Ccarayhua, take Sayer to the depths of the Underworld!" Misty ordered. The Immortal devoured Sayer and Akiza slowly returned to her old self but was still in a daze.

Yusei pulled himself up before running to Akiza below. Misty, though, was looking at Akiza with slight soft eyes.

"I have finally avenged Toby's death. I now understand that you hadn't killed my brother," she told Akiza as she turned back to normal. "I have no more reason to fight you." Misty was about to surrender but the Dark Signers' power refused to allow it and tried to gain control of her.

Yusei hurried and called to Misty, "Misty! Your vengeance is over. You can't lose to the Earthbound Immortal!" He looked at Akiza and noticed she was still in a daze. "Akiza! Akiza, listen to me!" he called. "Akiza!"

"I… I know that voice. That's… That's Yusei calling out to me," Akiza muttered and snapped out of her trance completely. She then noticed Misty.

"I… I can't stop this duel through my own will anymore," Misty stated before she became completely possessed.

" **And now I'll destroy you, Signer, and everything you hope to accomplish,"** __the possessed Misty told Akiza and gave a depraved laugh.

"Akiza, you're the only one who can save Misty now," Yusei told her.

"Right," Akiza agreed.

" **Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua, attack the Signer directly!"** Misty ordered.

"I activate Ground Capture! This halves the battle damage I would've taken from one of your monsters," Akiza defended as her life points fell to 200. "And if I had taken at least 1000 life points, I can draw a card." She drew her card.

" **I set a face down and end my turn,"** Possessed Misty finished.

' _If I win the duel, Misty will get sent to the Underworld. If I can just defeat the Earthbound Immortal, there might be a chance to save her,'_ Akiza thought. She drew her card to begin her turn. "First I use the effect of Copy Plant to change its level to two. Then I summon Hedge Guard (Attack 0/ Defense 2100). Now I activate the spell card, Shining Rebirth! This lets me synchro summon Black Rose Dragon from my graveyard by using my three monsters. So I summon back Black Rose Dragon (Attack 2400/ Defense 1800)! When Black Rose Dragon is successfully summoned, I can destroy all cards on the field and thanks to the effect of Shining Rebirth, Black Rose Dragon isn't destroyed this turn," she declared.

" **Remember, if you win the duel, Misty will die for good,"** the possessed Misty reminded Akiza.

"The one I want to defeat is the entity controlling Misty," the Signer retorted. "I activate the effect of Black Rose Dragon!"

" **I won't allow you to win so easily,"** Possessed Misty refused. **"I activate Doom Gazer. This inflicts 300 points of damage to you for each card that would be destroyed. And with seven cards, you would take 2100 points of damage."**

As the assault was sent towards Akiza, the spirit of the true Misty appeared and told Akiza, "Protect this world as a Signer, Akiza."

"A-Are you sure?" Akiza asked and the spirit nodded. She turned her head as she played, "I activate the trap card, Nature's Reflection! This redirects the damage to you!"

The attack made Misty lose her locket and fall to the ground. Ccarayhua and the lizard geoglyph disappeared. Yusei watched Akiza sad for her friend who had a sad look on her face while everyone congratulated Akiza for her win.

Yusei followed Akiza's view as she looked at a locket on ground. Akiza picked up the locket and looked at the picture of Misty and Toby. Her tears fell on the locket. Yusei placed a hand on her shoulder and she turned to him.

"I know this is what Misty would've wanted, Akiza," he told her in a calming whisper, walking up to her. "Don't beat yourself up for it."

"Ah! The sunset!" Leo exclaimed making them turn to him.

"We weren't able to make it by sunset," Trudge added.

"But at least the souls of the inhabitants of New Domino City should return soon," Mina mentioned. They looked at the lights returned to New Domino.


	21. Dark Signer of the Condor

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS OR MISS PEREGRINE'S HOME FOR PECULIAR CHILDREN! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 21: Dark Signer of the Condor

Everything seemed to be okay for the time being. Suddenly, though, all their hopes were dashed as an earthquake struck the area and a light appeared. The two Peculiars and Trudge were the first to notice it then followed by the others.

"It's coming from New Domino City," Mina stated looking at it.

Then a condor geoglyph appeared in the sky. "There's a new Dark Signer," Yusei stated tense.

"Gee, why am I surprised?" Manami commented sarcastically.

They turned as they heard two duel runners coming up. Jack and Crow stopped beside them. Crow nodded at Manami who nodded back in respect.

"Jack, Crow," Yusei greeted.

Crow turned to Akiza. "So you're Akiza. Nice to see you won your duel," he greeted the psychic. He then turned to the geoglyph. "But what's going on with that light show?"

Before anyone had a chance to answer, another mild earthquake broke out making everyone place their feet to stay balanced. They turned to a multi-colored light as it shot out from the crater in the center of the B.A.D.

"The Doors to the Netherworld must've completely opened," Yusei understood.

Various thunderbolts struck the area around the crater above the Dark Signers' lair and a dark, filthy liquid made its way out of the hole. Two red, glowing eyes appeared at the top of the sludge as it took its form of something that looked similar to a giant dragon.

It stood over the Satellite, dripping sludge to the ground, and stared in the direction of the Condor lines. Everyone, but the Peculiars who looked determined, was terrified by the creature's presence.

"Roman had warned us that the King of the Netherworld would appear if we failed to seal the four towers before sunset," Crow mentioned.

"That thing is the King of the Underworld," Yusei commented.

"Does that mean this is the end of the world?" Trudge asked.

"No. We're still here and the darkness hasn't completely taken over," Mina responded immediately. "It's not over yet."

Luna's Mark of the Dragon began to ache and glow and she looked at Kuribon. He began to flail around telling her something.

"Uh oh, Kuribon just said that if that thing reaches the geoglyph some really bad things are going to happen," Luna explained to the others.

"What kind of bad things?" Leo asked.

"The really bad kind," Luna replied.

"How can we stop a huge creature like that?" Leo asked.

The others' Signer marks began to glow. After a few cracks of thunder, some red lights shined from the sky. It wasn't long after that the Crimson Dragon descended from the clouds. Yusei stared at it with determined eyes.

The Crimson Dragon nodded at him before it sent a blast of light at the Signers and their companions blinding everyone for a moment.

They opened their eyes again and saw lights speeding passed them as they moved through.

"Looks like the Crimson Dragon's taken us somewhere," Akiza commented.

"Yeah, and it's taking us in a hurry," Yusei responded.

A light began to show from in front of them. "Yeah, well, it looks like our stop's coming up," Crow called as they entered the light.

The gang and their duel runners arrived and they looked around.

"This is Goodwin's island," Jack commented.

"What're we doing here?" Akiza wondered.

"And why is that stairway out of the ground?" Yusei added.

"Yusei's right. That was underneath his mansion," Jack agreed.

"The Condor geoglyph we saw in the Satellite was above Goodwin's mansion?" Manami commented.

"How did we get here is such short time?" Leo wondered surprised.

Goodwin walked out on top of the stairway. "Welcome, Signers. I have been waiting for you," he greeted. "I congratulate you on defeating the Dark Signers. But unfortunately, you were unable to close the Doors of the Netherworld in time."

"Are you saying we lost? The world…" Yusei trailed off.

"Is done for," Goodwin finished. He stared back at the King of the Underworld. "The King of the Underworld is fast approaching."

"Why is it heading here?" Yusei asked.

"For the ritual," Goodwin answered bluntly.

"What?" Yusei responded.

"I used the Crimson Dragon to bring you here for the sake of the Divine Ritual," Goodwin explained. He brought out a capsule containing an arm with the Mark of the Dragon. The mark began to glow causing the Signers to hold their marks in pain.

Jack looked at the arm. "Is that arm in there yours?" he asked Goodwin.

"No. It had once belonged to my brother, Roman," Goodwin replied.

"Then why do you have it?" Yusei asked.

Goodwin laughed as he set down the capsule and turned around. To everyone's surprise, the dark mark of the Condor appeared on his back. Goodwin's jacket tore as his muscles expanded and his eyes turned black and purple lines formed over his now muscular body, showing his status as a Dark Signer. He unlocked the canister and ripped off his mechanical arm.

Using his other arm, he took Roman's arm from the tank. "By using the Dark Signers' powers, I will make this arm my own!" Goodwin announced. He held the arm in the place of his missing arm where it attached itself. After a couple, stressful minutes, he stated, "Seems the Crimson Dragon is resisting. But don't worry, it'll just take time."

"What're you trying to do, Goodwin?" Yusei asked while glaring.

"With the powers of both light and dark, I will become the ultimate god!" Goodwin answered. Goodwin raised his arm and the stairway rose further out of the ground.

Yusei grabbed Manami as they hurried back from Goodwin's residence while the stairway rose higher into the sky. Goodwin laughed manically with his view of the whole city. The Signers and their friends had found their way to the bridge leading to Goodwin's mansion.

Meanwhile, an altar appeared before Goodwin and he called, "We will duel on the crest of the Condor where I will crush you Signers for the ritual. I will defeat you and sacrifice you to the King of the Underworld."

"Not happening, Goodwin," Yusei retorted.

"Besides, it was you who asked Yusei and the others to _defeat_ the Dark Signers," Crow reminded them.

"What'll happen to the King of the Underworld if we win?" Yusei asked.

"It would most likely disappear. But I will not let that happen since I have become a god!" Goodwin answered. Mrs. Fudo and Yusei looked at each other not sure whether to be bored or annoyed.

"Fine, I'll duel," Yusei accepted.

"I'm going to disperse this world of you, Goodwin," Jack vowed.

"I'm up for the challenge. I may not be a Signer but I'll do anything for the kids in the Satellite," Crow stated. "We'll soar as high as the man from the Daedalus Bridge legend!" Goodwin grinned at hearing Crow's final statement.

The three duelists started their engines and Yusei called, "We will stop the King of the Underworld."

"Kick his butt!" Leo encouraged.

"Be careful," Manami called.

"Very careful," Akiza agreed.

The Condor geoglyph rotated so that it tilted downwards. A compartment on the temple shuffled Goodwin's deck.

"To make up for being outnumbered, you will each start with 4000 life points while I will start with three times that amount, 12,000. Also no one may attack on their first turn. Are there any objections?" Goodwin announced.

"I don't," Jack agreed.

"Got none here," Crow followed.

"Then let's go!" Yusei explained and they ramped onto the geoglyph as Goodwin activated Speed World and they used the geoglyph as a turbo duel circuit.

' _Be careful, Yusei. The people here aren't the only ones who needs you,'_ Manami thought.


	22. Beginning of the End

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS OR MISS PEREGRINE'S HOME FOR PECULIAR CHILDREN! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 22: Beginning of the End

Crow moved ahead of his allies to take the first move as he drove. "I summon Blackwing- Mistral the Silver Shield (Attack 100/ Defense 1800). Now since a Blackwing is on my field, I can special summon Blackwing- Bora the Spear (Attack 1700/ Defense 800)," Crow declared. "Finally I set a face down and end my turn."

Jack they moved up to his move. "I summon Mad Archfiend (Attack 1800/ Defense 0)," he declared. "I set one face down."

Yusei took the lead for his move. After drawing, Yusei asked Goodwin, "Why did you become a Dark Signer?"

Goodwin explained the events that caused Roman to become a Dark Signer, "Roman was the host of both the Mark of the Dragon and the Spider mark of the Dark Signer. My brother's body was chosen as the first place of battle. The powers of both a Signer and a Dark Signer resided within Roman's body. However, the Dark Signer mark began to take over his body. Roman believed that by throwing away his left arm, which carried the Signer's mark and leaving it to me, fate would take care of everything else. I met Roman and he handed me his left arm in the canister. He told me that the Signers would appear one day and asked me to gather you all and use you to defeat him. He explained to me that two gods resided in his body and that he had chosen the path of evil. He told me to take the canister while a small part of his normal self remained. Then he triggered Zero Reverse. I obeyed fate and gathered all of you. And up until then, I had reached a certain conclusion as I stared at the depths of the depths of destiny. I lost to Roman though I could've won. But I lost the duel on purpose. Roman asked me why I lost. I wanted to be like him. In another five thousand years, those sharing the same fate would appear, use the world as the battleground for their gods and eventually die. But it is my destiny to break this chain. I would do so using what Roman couldn't withstand. I will use the powers of the King of the Netherworld to destroy the world and rebuild it using the Crimson Dragon's power. I will recreate the world as I see fit!"

"Don't joke around," Yusei told him.

"Your selfish desires have affected the lives of the people from Satellite, including Martha and the children," Crow pointed out.

"I'm not going to allow you to do what you like with those delusions of yours," Jack refused.

"You're wrong, Goodwin. It isn't a god's power that tears down destiny. It's what everyone creates by gathering and fighting together," Yusei told him.

Goodwin grinned. "What are you gathering to fight for?" he asked.

"The bonds between our friends," Yusei answered bluntly. "I summon Max Warrior (Attack 1800/ Defense 800) in attack mode. Next I set a face down. That ends my turn."

Goodwin began his turn. "Since I control no monsters why you do, I can special summon, Oracle of the Sun (Attack 1000/ Defense 2000)," he declared. "Next I normal summon Fire Ant Ascator (Attack 700/ Defense 1300). Now I tune both my monsters. When the sun arises, all darkness is dispelled. Light, shine brightly. Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Sun Dragon Inti (Attack 3000/ Defense 2800)! Now I remove Fire Ant Ascator from play to special summon Weeping Idol (Attack 0/ Defense 500). Next I pay 1000 life points to special summon Dark Tuner Goddess Witaka (Attack 0/ Defense 0)," Goodwin stated and his life points dropped to 3000. "Now I use Dark Goddess Witaka's effect to copy Sun Dragon Inti's level (Dark Tuner Dark Goddess Witaka: Level 8). I tune my Dark Tuner Dark Goddess Witaka and Weeping Idol together. When the path of darkness is opened, the voices of despair can be heard. Become death. Dark Synchro! Show yourself, Moon Dragon Quilla (Attack 2500/ Defense 2000)! Finally I set two face downs." Quilla sunk below its sun counterpart as its effect activated destroying itself.

' _I wonder if all of this was part of Goodwin's plan,'_ Crow wondered before he began his turn. "I don't know about God or fate, but I do know that I will surpass them like the legendary man from the Daedalus Bridge legend."

"That man lost his left arm," Goodwin pointed out.

"What're you talking about?" Crow wondered. "Whatever. I activate the Speed Spell- Tune Up 123. This raises Mistral's level back on a dice roll." The dice rolled and stopped on two. "Since it landed on a two, Mistral's level goes from 2 to 3 (Blackwing- Mistral the Silver Shield: Level 3). Now I tune Mistral and Bora to synchro summon. Come to the field, Blackwing Armor Master (Attack 2500/ Defense 1500)! Now since I have a face-up Blackwing on my field, I can special summon Blackwing- Elphin the Raven (Attack 2200/ Defense 1200). Now Blackwing Armor Master, attack Sun Dragon Inti!" Armor Master shoved a Wedge Counter into the face of Inti's sun and survived the counter attack due to its effect. "Now I use Armor Master's effect to remove that Wedge Counter left in Inti dropped its attack to 0 (Sun Dragon Inti: Attack 0)." The sun in Inti cracked up as the attack was dropped. "Now Elphin the Raven, attack that dragon!" Elphin left huge scratch marks in the monster causing it to explode and drop Goodwin's life points to 8800.

Goodwin laughed. "It's an unforgivable offense to retaliate against a god. The man from the Daedalus Bridge legend learned this by losing his left arm," he said.

That's when Yusei realized it. "Are you the man from the legend?" he asked.

"What?!" Crow exclaimed.

"I use the effect of Inti to destroy Elphin and inflict damage to Crow equaling its attack points," Goodwin declared playing on as normal. Crow's life points dropped to 1800. Since Inti was destroyed, Quilla returned. "The legendary man failed. He couldn't go against destiny because he was a normal person and a useless human. In order to change fate, one must surpass humans and become a god."

"I won't believe it! I won't let you shatter the legendary man!" Crow refused.

Goodwin raised his arm and caused the Marks of the Dragon to disappear from the Signers. The marks joined together as the full dragon symbol on Goodwin's chest.

Goodwin laughed. "Now I, a once ordinary man, am now an ultimate god through the powers of the Crimson Dragon and the Earthbound Immortals!"

Crow and the duelists battling Goodwin didn't give any acknowledgement other than Crow completing his turn by setting two face downs.


	23. Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS OR MISS PEREGRINE'S HOME FOR PECULIAR CHILDREN! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 23: Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca

The King of the Underworld continued to make its way to the geoglyph while Goodwin continued his talk about fate. Meanwhile, Akiza, Leo, Luna, Trudge, and Mina were watching anxiously from the sidelines.

Jack pulled up in front of his two partners to make his move. "I don't know much about God and bonds. But I will surpass them. It's my move!" Jack declared and drew his card. "I set a face down. Next I summon Magic Hole Golem (Attack 0/ Defense 2000). Now with Magic Hole Golem's effect, I can attack you directly with Mad Archfiend. But his attack must be halved (Mad Archfiend: Attack 900)." Mad Archfiend attacked with it showering his with its Bone Splash attack while Goodwin's life points dropped to 7900.

"Jack, don't joke around. You can't get rid of our bonds that easily," Crow told him. "I activate Shadow Dance. This inflicts an extra 1000 points of damage to you Goodwin." Goodwin's life points dropped to 6900.

Yusei held his hand over his heart for a moment while he said, "We all have bonds. The bonds of a Signer and our friends. I activate a face down, Rising Rush! This allows me to special summon Junk Synchron (Attack 1300/ Defense 500)."

"I end my turn. Your go, Yusei," Jack stated.

Yusei began his turn and drew his card. "I tune Junk Synchron and Max Warrior together and synchro summon. Rise up, Junk Archer (Attack 2300/ Defense 2000)!" he declared. "I activate its effect. This allows me to remove Moon Dragon Quilla from play until the end phase." Junk Archer fired an arrow through Quilla making it disappear. "Now Junk Archer will attack you directly."

"I activate, Offering to the Immortals! This negates the attack and allows me to summon two Ceremonial Tokens (Attack 0/ Defense 0) as well as add an Earthbound Immortal from my deck to my hand," Goodwin declared. He laughed and showed them his Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca card.

"Okay, that's just playing dirty," Crow accused.

"I set two face downs," Yusei finished. And due to it being the end phase, Moon Dragon Quilla returned because Junk Archer's ability finished.

Goodwin began his turn. "I release my two monsters to tribute summon," he declared. The Earthbound Immortal heart appeared in the sky and sucked the people in the vicinity into it. A flash of light appeared around the heart before Goodwin called, "Arrive, Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca (Attack 1/ Defense 1)!" The condor descended from the sky and spread its wings and it hovered above the stairway.

Yusei, Jack, and Crow worriedly look up but their attention was quickly directed by the noise coming from the King of the Netherworld. The King of the Netherworld had spotted Wiraqocha Rasca and launched an army of smaller condors from its body in the direction of the Earthbound Immortal. The condors circled the duel circuit while Goodwin laughed in triumph as he called that his plan was reaching its climax.

A few of the small condors began to sneak up on Yusei. Just as he noticed, Black Rose Dragon struck them. Ancient Fairy Dragon was fighting off others as well. Leo, Mina, and Trudge cheered Yusei, Jack, and Crow on.

Yusei turned back and began to talk to Goodwin about how bonds and friendship could surpass fate. But Goodwin continued his turn and activated Wiraqocha Rasca's effect at Yusei.

"I looked up to the legendary man from the legend. He taught us to be strong and never give up," Crow commented. One of the smaller condors struck Crow causing him to slightly move off course but, thankfully, did no major damage. "I activate Life Exchange! This switches your Immortal's attack to me."

"I activate Life Exchange! This switches your Immortal's attack to me," Crow declared.

"Wait, Crow!" Yusei exclaimed but it was too late.

The attack hit Crow in a massive blast and threw Crow off the geoglyph and dropped his life points to 1. Crow quickly switched the Blackbird to flight mode and flew through Moon Dragon Quilla who was destroyed due to Life Exchange. With Quilla gone, Sun Dragon Inti rose again.

"I activate Blackwing Anchor, releasing Blackwing Armor Master," Crow declared. He then landed on the circuit again causing damage to the Blackbird, which he fell off of.

Goodwin teased Crow about the legendary man and set a card before ending his turn.

Crow looked up ahead at the Blackbird. He still had one life point left and the card Blackwing Anchor continued to flash on their monitor. "Our bonds haven't broken yet," Crow said before he collapsed and was excluded from the duel.

Furious for what Goodwin did to Crow, Jack began his turn. "I summoned Sinister Sprocket (Attack 400/ Defense 0). Now I tune it with my Magic Hole Golem and Mad Archfiend to synchro summon, Red Dragon Archfiend (Attack 3000/ Defense 2000)! Next I activate, Half Straight. This halves Red Dragon Archfiend's attack and allows me to attack you directly if you have a monster with a higher attack (Red Dragon Archfiend: Attack 1500)," he declared. "Now Red Dragon Archfiend, attack Goodwin directly!"

"I use Sun Dragon Inti's effect to reduce its own attack to 0, meaning your Red Dragon Archfiend can't attack directly since it no longer has the lower attack. And since Wiraqocha Rasca cannot be selected as an attack target, Red Dragon Archfiend can only attack Inti," Goodwin fought.

"But then both monsters would be destroyed," Jack commented in a low, frustrated growl.

"I activate my face down, Scrubbed Raid!" Yusei played. "Jack, you need to use its effect to send Red Dragon Archfiend to the graveyard and end the battle phase."

"Jack, you should take the path of a true king," Goodwin told him.

"Jack, don't listen to him," Yusei tried.

"I betrayed my friends to become King," Jack reflected.

"The King I knew would never make a mistake as big as trusting on bonds. Or friends," Goodwin stated. "You should eliminate Yusei."

"Well, I'm not that King anymore. Red Dragon Archfiend, attack Inti!" Jack retorted. Goodwin's life points dropped to 5400 while Jack's dropped to 2500 due to Inti's effect. "I end my turn with a face down." Quilla was revived due to its ability. _'It was Carly who taught me about love, bonds, and friendship. I'm not going to stop until this is done,'_ Jack thought.

Yusei started his turn. "I use Junk Archer's effect to remove Moon Dragon Quilla from play," he declared.

"I activate Destruct Potion, destroying Quilla and allowing me to gain life points equal to its attack," Goodwin retorted and his life points rose to 7900. Inti was revived due to Quilla's absence. "Look how futile I made of Junk Archer's effect."

"I end my turn," Yusei declared.

"I dare you, try to fight and defeat me," Goodwin called and he laughed malevolently about creating a new world.

Yusei turned as the King of the Underworld drew closer sending his minions to attack the two Signers who were dueling. Fortunately, Akiza and Luna were fending them off with their Signer dragons.

With the King of the Underworld approaching, Goodwin called down, "The King of the Underworld is getting closer. And when he arrives, you Signers will be sacrificed and the darkness will reign. But first, we must take some destruction."

"No matter what, we will keep fighting," Yusei retorted.

"That's right. We won't give up," Jack agreed.

Goodwin began his turn. Yusei then realized as he thought, _'Goodwin's going to attack Jack since his field's open.'_ And it worried Yusei.

"I play Fiendish Chain. This negates the effect of your Sun Dragon Inti and stops it from attacking or being tributed," Jack declared.

"You once said that no matter how much a person casts aside, people don't become lonely. But people fall into loneliness easily and that loneliness is death. Before death, a person thinks of neither his friends nor himself, much less about bonds. It's obvious since he falls alone," Goodwin stated. "Just return to your former self, Jack. When you were the King of Turbo Duels by restoring your feelings of loneliness and despair." Jack looked at him with a glare. "I use the effect of Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca to reduce Jack's life points to 1!"

The attack was sent and Jack's life points fell. "If my life points are below 1000, Fiendish Chain is destroyed," Jack commented.

"Look, Jack, and feel the death before your eyes. King of the Underworld, take him as your sacrifice!" Goodwin ordered. The King of the Underworld sent a blast across the city in the direction of the duel, causing Jack to lose control of his duel runner. "Do you feel death and despair?"

"I feel despair and loneliness, but only because death isn't before us," Jack replied. Jack crashed into the geoglyph and he flew off from his duel runner, excluding him from the duel along with Crow. But still, as Yusei left, Jack said to Yusei, "Even if my duel runner isn't beside you, my feelings are." He looked at his face down that he had set earlier.

"Even if our life points are at 1, our feelings are at 10,000," Crow added.

Leo, Trudge, and the others encouraged Yusei from below.So the male Peculiar continued to duel saying, "I've got everyone's feelings."

"Are you trying to lessen the fear of death before your very eyes?" Goodwin asked. "I set one face down and end my turn."

Yusei drew his card to take his turn. "I activate Junk Archer's ability," he declared.

"I activate Passion Baimasse negating your ability and destroying your monster," Goodwin fought.

"I summon Shield Warrior (Attack 800/ Defense 1600) in defense mode. I set one face down and end my turn," Yusei declared.

"Is Shield Warrior everyone's feelings?" Goodwin asked. "That defense is meaningless against Wiraqocha Rasca. I shall let you taste death and loneliness. Bonds don't exist." He took his turn. "I'll take you where Jack and Crow are. I activate the effect of my Earthbound Immortal, reducing your life points to 1!" Everyone called for Yusei to watch out as the attack hit.


	24. End of the Darkness

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS OR MISS PEREGRINE'S HOME FOR PECULIAR CHILDREN! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 24: End of the Darkness

As the dust settled, everyone was uneasy but Yusei rode out of the dust barely scratched and still able to continue though it was only with a singular life point. "I'm not going to be discouraged, not yet. As long as there's hope, I won't despair and the support for that hope is the bonds I share with my friends," he called. "Now it's my turn!" Yusei drew his card to take it. "I activate the Speed Spell- Angel Baton! This allows me to draw two cards as long as I discard one of them. Next I summon Debris Dragon (Attack 1000/ Defense 2000). With its ability, I can special summon one monster with 500 or less attack points from my graveyard. So come on out, Sonic Chick (Attack 300/ Defense 300). Now I tune Sonic Chick and Shield Warrior with Debris Dragon. Out of two will come one, and out of one will come great cosmic might. Take flight, Stardust Dragon (Attack 2500/ Defense 2000)!"

"This is as far as you go because your dragon's attack points are too low for mine," Goodwin responded.

"Not quite, Goodwin," Yusei retorted shocking the said Dark Signer. "Through my friends' bonds, hope will not be weakened."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Crow didn't complete the effect of his trap. It's the reason he tributed his Blackwing Armor Master. So I activate the last effect of Crow's Blackwing Anchor! This increases my dragon's attack by the attack of Blackwing Armor Master (Stardust Dragon: Attack 5000)," Yusei informed. "Now Stardust Dragon, attack Sun Dragon Inti with Cosmic Flare!" The dragon shot Inti.

"Now I activate Inti's effect-" Goodwin started but Yusei cut him off.

"Not with Stardust Dragon's ability. By tributing it, I can stop the effect of your Sun Dragon Inti," Yusei declared.

Goodwin's life points dropped to 5900 and he sighed. "The cycle of the Signers and Dark Signers won't end this way," he said. "Using its ability, I get to bring back Moon Dragon Quilla!"

Yusei declared, "I activate Jack's face down. Conquest of the Supreme Ruler! When my synchro monster destroys your synchro in battle, I can activate this card. With it, you can't normal or special summon any monsters until the end phase."

"But that means…" Goodwin trailed off.

"That's right. Moon Dragon Quilla isn't coming back anytime soon," Yusei finished. "I end my turn there. As long as we're not lonely, we won't fall into despair. And thanks to its ability, Stardust Dragon returns to the field!"

"I have fallen into complete darkness and perfect despair. I can't reset the world until I become a god," Goodwin retorted.

"Have you forgotten about your brother, Roman?" Yusei asked.

"What are you talking about?" Goodwin asked.

"You went against fate once when you went off the Daedalus Bridge, but only because you wanted to be with your brother. That arm you have is Roman's, remember?" Yusei explained.

"It doesn't matter since your life points are at one and the King of the Netherworld is getting closer and closer," Goodwin retorted. "As long as Jack and Crow can't resume riding, victory is mine once I defeat you. Now it's my turn." He drew his card. "I'll use the effect of Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca to attack you directly and finish you off!"

As the Earthbound Immortal went for the Signer, Jack called out, "Yusei, use my card! Use it right now!"

"That's why you didn't use that card earlier," Yusei realized. He turned back to Goodwin. "Again, Goodwin, the power of bonds triumphs. I activate Scrubbed Raid to end your battle phase by sending one card from the field to the graveyard."

Shocked, Goodwin called, "I activate Meteor Prominence. By discarding two cards, I can inflict 2000 points of damage to you."

"I activate the trap card known as Joint Future! By sending one hand from my hand to the graveyard, I can negate the activation of a spell or trap card," Yusei retorted.

"I activate its second effect. By skipping the draw phase of my next turn, I can add it right back to my hand," Goodwin fought.

"Sorry, Goodwin, don't think so. I activate the second effect of Joint Future. When it negates a card, that card is returned to the deck which is then shuffled," Yusei countered.

Goodwin glared in frustration as he placed the card back in the deck. "I end my turn," he declared with nothing else to do.

"Do you really want to become a god?" Yusei asked.

"I cannot become a god unless I surpass my brother," Goodwin told him.

"You're wrong. People have things they can never forget. Believe me, I know," Yusei retorted thinking of his father. "It's in their hearts and Roman is still in your heart, Goodwin. You're not trying to surpass fate but you're trying to go against Roman. Isn't that what we call a bond?"

Goodwin looked to the side as he saw a young version of Roman appear before his shaking his head at him. Almost like he was forsaking Goodwin. Yusei's deck lit up and full mark of the Crimson Dragon disappeared from Goodwin's chest shocking him as the marks reappear on their respective Signers.

"Our marks?!" Luna exclaimed.

"They're back!" Akiza followed.

The Mark of the Dragon Tail disappeared from Yusei's arm but was quickly replaced by the head. The Mark of the Dragon Tail travelled to Crow. "The Mark of the Dragon Head is with me?" Yusei asked shocked.

"What?! Why is the Crimson Dragon not lending me the power to be a god?" Goodwin asked shocked.

"The Crimson Dragon realized what was better than power for you. He chose the bonds and our bonds will surpass fate!" Yusei told him. The full Crimson Dragon mark appeared on Yusei's back once more as everyone put their hopes in him. "Now, Goodwin, it's my turn!" Yusei exclaimed drawing his card. "Due to Stardust Dragon being on the field, I can special summon Stardust Xiaolong (Attack 100/ Defense 100) that's sleeping in my graveyard. And next I summon, Majestic Dragon (Attack 0/ Defense 0)!"

"Not that! No!" Goodwin exclaimed.

"Whatever it is that Yusei's doing, he better do it quick," Trudge stated as the ones on the ground ran from the King of the Underworld who was making its final approach to the altar.

"Next I tune level one Majestic Dragon with level 8 Stardust Dragon and level one Stardust Xiaolong!" Yusei declared. "I harness all the power of the stars; I channel all of the might of the dragons! I synchro summon, the Majestic Star Dragon (Attack 3800/ Defense 3000)!" The dragon surrounded Yusei and engulfed him so Yusei was riding within it. "And now, I'll use his ability! It negates the power of your Immortal!"

"What?!" Goodwin exclaimed.

"And then I reveal my card, Synchro Baton! Thanks to this, for every synchro monster that's in our graveyards, I can increase the attack monster on my field by 600. And since there are four synchro monsters in our graves, Majestic Star Dragon gains 2400 attack points (Majestic Star Dragon: Attack 6200) and he gains the distinction of being the toughest monster on the field. You know what that means. It means Earthbound Immortal Rasca is going down. Go Majestic Star Dragon!" Yusei ordered.

Goodwin watched in dismay as his monster was pierced and taken down. "I've lost, it's over," he muttered as his life points were taken out.

"Now set yours sights on the King of the Underworld!" Yusei ordered. His dragon went for the demonic creature. It shot a blast at Yusei while the Crimson Dragon surrounded him and Majestic Star Dragon, allowing them to slice through the blast. It didn't take long before they went through the King of the Underworld.

. . .

Yusei opened his eyes and found himself standing in a space like area with Goodwin in front of him and looked to the side to see Misty, Carly, Kalin, and Greiger floating unconscious.

"Kalin… Greiger…" Yusei muttered. He turned back to Goodwin. "Where are we?"

"In between the light and the darkness, Yusei. A place of peace," Goodwin answered. He turned as Roman appeared beside him looking as he did before he was a Dark Signer. "Hello, Brother. It's been so long. It feels almost like an eternity."

"Indeed," Roman agreed before they both looked at Yusei.

"You were right, Yusei. Deep down, I was still honoring my brother's memory. The bonds we form are all that really matter in life," Goodwin said and looked at the unconscious Dark Signers. "Yusei, take care of them. Their place is back on Earth." They turned as a portal of light opened up from behind them. "Now if you'll excuse us, my brother and I have some catching up to do."

"Wait!" Yusei called but he was cut off by the light as they vanished and light engulfed him as well.


	25. One Last Attack

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS OR MISS PEREGRINE'S HOME FOR PECULIAR CHILDREN! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 25: One Last Attack

Yusei found himself coming out of the King of the Underworld. His dragon caught his two friends before bringing them to the ground where they were met by the others. They were happy for a second, cheering the fact that they one and the city was seeming to have been rebuilt.

However, Manami slowly asked Yusei, "Yusei, are you ready?"

"Yes," he answered.

"Wait, you're leaving?" Akiza asked distressed.

"If I leave, you'll be safe from hollows for the most part and I may be able to see you again, even if it's just for a bit. But I'm going to the time loop to stay," Yusei replied.

Leo and Luna immediately grabbed onto him in a tight grip. "Yusei, please…" Luna whispered.

"I'm sorry, but I have to," he responded.

"No, you don't 'have' to!" Crow retorted. He sighed. "I understand why you want to go. Just… like I said before, stop by at least once at some point."

"I will," he agreed.

"Yusei! Manami!" came the cry of a young boy.

They immediately flipped to see Bannor holding a young boy, only seeming about eight, another sword made out of Bannor's hand at the boy's throat. He had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Haruki!" Yusei responded in shock and worry. He glared at Bannor while everyone else seemed concerned. "Bannor, let Haruki go. Now."

"Ah, Yusei, been quite a while since you burned my hand almost to unusable," he responded. "You know that really hurt."

"You deserved it, Bannor. You know that," Manami retorted. "Let him go."

"I wonder how the hollows would like three Peculiar's eyes for some food," Bannor commented smugly. Yusei subtly did a gesture against Manami's hand and she gave him an understanding look. He pulled off his gloves, ready to fight. "Yusei, if you want this little one free, how about you and him switch places?"

"Yeah, not happening," Crow responded.

Suddenly, they heard Miss Merlin call out in her bird form and they turned as the Merlin falcon dove down and attacked Bannor.

Meanwhile, Yusei created a circle of fire around Bannor, Miss Merlin, and Haruki. Some flames reached in and grabbed the sword and Bannor's other arm, pulling them away. Bannor cried out in pain.

Manami brought some water from the canal behind them and doused a section of the fire nearest Haruki. Haruki immediately ran out and into Yusei, crying a bit in fear. The others were a bit shocked by how Haruki went straight for Yusei and their friend seemed to care for the young boy so much.

"It's alright, Haruki," Yusei told him kindly.

Miss Merlin flew out of the fire and flipped into her human form beside Yusei and the other two Peculiars. Yusei let Bannor go and his entire face was ruined in scratches and scars while his arms were burned to ridiculous levels. Miss Merlin placed a protective arm in front of Yusei and the others with a glare at Bannor as he glared back, his face bleeding.

"Don't try me, Bannor," Miss Merlin told him.

They turned as they saw or heard a hollow nearing. That's when they noticed a crossbow on Miss Merlin's back which she grabbed. Before the others could saw anything, Miss Merlin fired, seamlessly hitting it in the center of its forehead and killing it.

"Yusei, you're welcome to burn him alive if you so wish," Miss Merlin told him.

Bannor went a bit wide eyed and began to back away. "You know, I just realized I have something I need to do. So I'll be leaving now." He then hurried away from the scene.

Yusei put his gloves back on and picked up Haruki. "You okay, Haruki?" the Signer asked the young Peculiar.

"Yeah, thanks to you, Manami, and Miss Merlin," he replied. Yusei nodded with a soft grin.

"We need to get going," Miss Merlin responded. "We need to move to another time loop as soon as possible."

"Right," Yusei agreed. He looked back at his friends for a second. "Take care of my duel runner for me. I know we'll see each other one day, I'm sure." He then hurried off with the three Peculiars.

Luna instinctively stepped forward but stopped, as they disappeared from view. "Will we see him again?" she asked sadly.

"One day, Luna," Akiza answered. "Yusei won't stay away forever. And even if he's only here for a day or two, he'll come back to see us. I know it." The others nodded, though still sad he left.

"Until then, we'll do what we can to keep things normal," Crow decided. They looked up at the starry sky that seemed endless.

. . .

Yusei turned and looked at the night sky for a second just as they reached the entrance to the time loop. He knew he wouldn't be able to stay away forever.

' _Until I see you again, guys,'_ he thought before following his Peculiar friends through the time loop.


End file.
